Set Yourself on Fire
by TrulyScrumptious103
Summary: After several years of being apart, Rory and Logan meet again. Will they be able to determine the one thing that can make their relationship work after so much time or will the past be too much for their future?
1. Reunion

For some reason, her stomach was in knots as she hurried up the marble stairs of the New York Public Library, and it had nothing to do with the fact that they were late and about to face a very angry Emily Gilmore. Rory had a feeling something was going to happen tonight, something life altering, and it made her feel very uneasy.

"Wait, wait, stop," Lorelai said reaching for her daughter's arm.

"One last check. Makeup?"

Rory rolled her eyes, but surveyed her mother's black one shoulder dress. "Mom, you look fine. Let's just hurry before she really gets angry." She started back up the steps her mother ran after her. "You know she's going to say something. My eye makeup is too dark, my lipstick is too bright, my hair makes me look like a floosie."

Only half listening to the incessant babble that was following her, Rory concentrated on making it up the stairs without tripping on her long navy blue gown. A girl always wants to make an entrance, but that would be the wrong way to do it. It would also probably sent Emily spiraling into a meltdown, which they were already at risk for due to their tardiness.

When Rory and Lorelai reached the top of the stairs, they paused a minute to survey the scene in front of them. The room was nothing if not grand. As President General of the Tri-State Area's chapter of the Daughters of the American Revolution, Emily had insisted on a Russian winter theme for the winter ball. The servers were wearing traditional Russian attire; kosovorotkas for the men and sarafans for the women. They each had a tray of either vodka martinis adorned with various berries, or their tray had assorted zakuski. Each table was decorated in ornate gold and red linens and gold servingware. At each place was an intricately decorated replica of a Faberge Egg. Everything about the party was tasteful and beautiful, but extravagant. Breaking Rory out of her reflection, Lorelai pulled her to the bar claiming that she needed a drink to face the Gilmore matriarch.

When Emily Gilmore had demanded their presence at the event, she had two very explicit directions: wear a long dress and don't be late. They had managed the long dress thing, but that afternoon, Rory got caught at work and set her 45 minutes behind schedule. Knowing that Emily would be upset, Rory sipped her martini and looked around the room. She recognized a few faces, but didn't see Emily yet, which calmed her nerves a little. If she had noticed their tardiness, she would have most certainly already made her displeasure known. However, Rory couldn't shake the nagging pit in her stomach.

"So then Luke said 'Kurt, it's ok if you want to sleep with my fiancée, but can you at least do it in a public place?'" Rory was pulled out of her reverie by Lorelai's story. She nearly choked on her drink.

"What?!" she asked, looking at her mother.

"Haaaa, I knew you weren't listening, just had to throw in something to catch your attention. Relax, Rory, she hasn't seen us yet."

As if on cue, Emily Gilmore came out of the crowd. "Girls! There you are! I was beginning to think you wouldn't show."

In true Gilmore fashion, Lorelai rolled her eyes. "I'm not sure what you're talking about mother. We're on our third drinks. How do we know you weren't the one who was late?"

Rory scanned the room while they chatted, looking for someone, but whom, she just didn't know. Nothing seemed out of place, so she turned her attention back to the bickering between the elder Gilmore women.

"Rory, I have a few people I'd like you to meet. Helen and Donald Alaister are here with their son Robert. Also, Albert and Cynthia Romulous are here with their son Jeremy." She conspiratorially winked at Rory as she was led off to meet the eligible bachelors of the month. Since her breakup with Logan almost two years ago, Emily was determined to couple Rory off, despite her protests. Rory wasn't a nun, she had dated since, but no one felt right like Logan had from the beginning. She had yet to meet someone whom she would choose over a good book.

Rory's career had flourished. After following Obama all the way to the White House and becoming one of the voices of her generation as well as one of the most popular political bloggers during the election, she had her choice of jobs when she returned home. Ultimately, she chose to work at the New York Daily News. She started on the bottom rung taking any story they would give her, and finally she was promoted to a full time features writer, with the option of picking up other stories if they interested her. She was living her dream, maybe not quite Christiane Amanpour, but she still had room to grow.

She loved living in New York, living her own dream, but being closer enough to Stars Hollow that she could return if she so wished. Loreali and Luke had reconciled, but immediately started going to couples therapy to work on their communication issues. He had proposed last summer at the Firefly Festival. Of course Loreali accepted, and they planned to wed under the falling snow in January. Rory was happy that her mother was finally getting her happily ever after and that Luke would officially be her step-dad.

"Rory, Rory, are you listening," Emily Gilmore's voice punctuated her daydream.

"Hmmmmm?" she asked.

"Charles, Melinda, will you please excuse us," Emily asked, taking a vice grip on Rory's elbow. Rory was sure she would have a bruise there in the morning.

"What is wrong with you? You've been half here since the moment you arrived," she scolded.

"Sorry Grandma," Rory apologized. "I'm just thinking about a huge assignment I was given at work today."

At that moment, the crowds parted and she saw him. The familiar blonde hair, his stance, where he always seemed to have one foot pointed towards the door. Logan. Her Logan. Rory's heart started pounding a million beats a minute. This is why she had been so nervous before. Inherently, she knew he would be here. He looked at her with his deep chocolate brown eyes and they lit up in recognition. His lips turned up in a little smirk and he raised his drink as if to toast her before he turned back to his conversation. Emily noticed Rory's pale palor and followed her eyes. She hadn't been aware that the younger Huntzberger would be in attendance. Immediately, she grew concerned. "Oh Rory, I didn't think he would come. Are you going to be ok? You can leave. I wouldn't hold that against you."

Rory looked back into Emily's caring eyes, gleaming with concern for her only grandchild. "Thanks Grandma, but I'll have to see him eventually. We still run in the same circles. Might as well get it over with."

She squeezed Roy's hand in understanding. "I'm going to freshen up my drink. Would you like anything?"

"No thank you," she replied.

Rory walked over to the bar where her mother was having an animated discussion with the bartender.

"So then, Ms. Patty patted him on the butt and said "how would you like to be my fifth husband?" Both started laughing and she marveled at how her mother could find an audience anywhere.

Rory stood next to her mother as Lorelai regaled them with another tale from the latest Starts Hollow festival while the bartender made Rory another drink. Deciding to take their seats, Lorelai bid farewell to her new friend and they made their way to the front of the room to sit by at their table. They were only seated for a short time before Rory felt his presence behind her. Somehow, she always knew when he was there. It had always been that way, and clearly time had not changed their connection. Lorelai looked up at the familiar face and her eyes got wide

"Good evening ladies," he said in a smooth voice. "You both look lovely this evening."

Rory had a sudden case of dry mouth and was grateful when Lorelai jumped in. "Thank you, Logan. You look very dapper yourself. Would you care to join us," she asked, looking to Rory for confirmation that this was a good idea. Rory nodded and Logan pulled out the chair next to her.

"Oh, look! I need a refill! I'll be right back" Lorelai exclaimed, excusing herself from the table.

"That was subtle," Logan smirked at Rory.

"She's always been the epitome of delicate," she replied.

"So, Ace, how have you been? I've been following your stories in the Daily News. Very impressive."

Rory couldn't believe he was sitting there so casually, speaking so informally, like it had been a matter of hours between their conversations and not years. Her expression gave away her thoughts, and Logan decided to let her in on his plan. He leaned in closely and whispered "Everyone is watching. I figured it was better to pretend that this is normal rather than attract the gossip hounds. They're already going to have enough fodder. Why give them more?"

Rory nodded in agreement and sat back, completely baffled at the curve ball life had decided to throw her way. Logan nervously began to babble about the time difference and his adjustment from west coast time to east coast. "Logan," Rory cut him off. Logan lost his train of thought as he looked into the baby blue eyes he had once swore held his whole universe. "We can air out the dirty laundry later. For now, we are just Rory and Logan. Two old Yale Daily News friends catching up." Who could disagree with that?

* * *

The hour was getting late, but the party was still in full swing. Logan and Rory had shared several slow dances and had superficially caught up on each other's lives. To Logan, being with Rory, even with everyone watching, made him feel more at ease than he had been in years. Rory was happy to be back in his arms. She felt at home there and was amazed at how it felt like she had never left. Neither wanted to think about the time when they would have to separate again.

Rory's feet were starting to hurt and the time zone difference was catching up with Logan. As the last notes of "Moonlight in Vermont" played, Rory pulled away slightly from his embrace. He looked down at her and she felt the air leave her lungs.

"Logan," she started. "It's getting late. I have an early day tomorrow."

As she tried to pulled away, Logan held her tighter. "Get coffee with me," he whispered. "I don't want to lose you yet. Let me pretend a little bit longer."

She looked in his eyes and saw a mixture of sadness, nostalgia and fear. She was sure they mirrored her own; she didn't want to leave him either. "Yes," she responded without thinking.

Logan led her off of the dance floor and over to the table where Lorelai was sitting. She looked up and smiled at the couple. "Mom, Logan and I are going to go out to get coffee. Will you be ok getting back to my apartment?"

"Oh, thank God," Lorelai said. "If you're leaving, that gives me an excuse to go back to my fiancé." While at counseling, Lorelai and Luke had come to an agreement regarding her family. The couple agreed that Luke would attend important events like Christmas and weddings with Lorelai, but he was off the hook for the various and numerous charity dinners that the Gilmores insisted Lorelai attend. Currently, he was in Rory's apartment watching basketball and having Chinese takeout. Although Lorelai missed him at these events, she knew that it was much healthier for them individually and as a couple if she flew solo to these events.

Lorelai and Rory made their way around the room to say their goodbyes while Logan went to get their coats at the coat check. His family was used to him leaving these events early, so he figured that his absence would go unnoticed. When Rory and Lorelai were walking down the stairs, Lorelai stopped her daughter and pulled her aside.

"So, you and Logan, huh," Lorelai questioned. "Is this what you want or do you want me to make an excuse to get you out of it?"

"Mom," Rory responded. "I am twenty-five years old. If I needed an excuse, I could make one myself."

Lorelai stared at her daughter. "Mom! Stop it. Logan and I haven't seen each other in a long time. We're going out as _friends_ to catch up. We once shared our lives with each other. Things have changed. For all I know, he might take his coffee completely differently than he did when we lived together."

She could see there were still questions in Lorelai's eyes, but she didn't have the energy to placate her. "I promise I'll tell you all about it over breakfast tomorrow."

This seemed to pacify Lorelai. She let go of Rory's arm and started to make her way down the stairs. "Just make sure you use protection," she called out over her shoulder.

Logan helped Lorelai, then Rory, into their coats. After hailing a cab for Lorelai, he and Rory stood on the side of the street. "I know it's cold, but I know a great place about two blocks from here. We can walk if you want to." Rory had been concerned that he wouldn't want to risk being seen by other people from the event, but he smiled at her suggestion. "That sounds great."

They started off in the direction of Rory's favorite coffee shop, relieved to be able to finally speak candidly with each other. Gone was the risk of being overheard. When they reached the coffee shop, Logan held the door and ushered her in. She found a table by the roaring fire place and shrugged off her coat. They placed their order with the waitress and settled back, both nervous to pop the little bubble of utopia they had been living in.

"So, what happened with you after, you know." Rory didn't want to mention their break-up and Logan was grateful to her for being tactful.

"I moved to California," he replied. "I lived in that house with the avocado tree. I bought furniture, made friends, made something of myself. I became a partner, and met two developers who had a great idea, but didn't have the business savvy to make it into something better. I sold my share in the old company and invested in the new technology, and the three of us have become something much larger than we could have ever imagined. It's a perfect set up. They make the technology better and I run the business side. They've become my business partners, my friends, and together, we took something that was started in a dorm room at Stanford and turned it into a multi-billion dollar company."

"But you still have to attend your mother's charity dinners," Rory teased. Logan chuckled.

"Well, I'll be spending most of my time in New York for the next few months. We're trying to set up an east coast office, so I have to find the space, hire the people, all of that fun stuff. I figured stopping by one of Shira's events would keep her off of my back for a few months."

Rory sipped her coffee and tried not to think about how close he would be. When she looked up, he was staring at her.

"I looked you up once," he said without looking away. "In Oakland. You were on the campaign trail and I went down to see you. You were in the front of the room and were laughing with the other reporters. You looked so happy, I couldn't bear to burst that bubble."

"I wasn't," she replied. "I was miserable for a long time after we ended."

"Me too, Ace. Me too."

Logan insisted on making sure Rory got back to her apartment so they split a cab. As he walked her to her door, he leaned in closely.

"I'd really like to kiss you right now, but I think it might be a bad idea."

"Terrible idea," she responded as she closed the gap and placed her lips on his. Their lips moved together but both were reluctant to deepen it.

"Rory," he said, breaking away. "I don't know what this means, seeing you again like this, but I don't want it to be the last time. There's still a lot that we need to discuss. Please have dinner with me tomorrow night."

"Okay," Rory found herself agreeing for the second time that night without hesitation. She didn't know if this would turn into anything, but she would be damned if she let him walk out of her life again.

"I'll pick you up at seven," he said while walking back to the cab. He threw her the sexy smirk that he knew made her weak in the knees. Rory watched as the cab pulled away from the curb, excited to see him again, but apprehensive about the conversations she knew were yet to come.

* * *

A/N: Hi! I've had this story in my head for years, and I'm just now bringing it to light. These characters don't belong to me and no copyright infringement is intended. They belong to, well, Amy Sherman-Palladino, I suppose. The title of the story belongs to the band Stars. Not sure if I'll have a posting schedule yet. I have a couple of chapters written so we'll see how it goes. Thanks for reading!


	2. The Beginning After The End

Rory woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so excited to meet the day ahead of her. Still in her pajamas, she slipped into the kitchen and started the coffee maker. After a couple of minutes of enjoying the solitude, Luke came out of her spare bedroom fully dressed. They acknowledged each other in silence as Luke reached for a coffee mug.

"Pancakes?" Luke asked her for her breakfast preference. Although Luke had made Rory breakfast countless times over the years, there was something much more intimate about making breakfast in the apartment of his soon-to-be step-daughter. The feeling was noticed by both.

"Yes, please," Rory responded enthusiastically. Already familiar with her kitchen, Luke started to work making breakfast for his family while Rory went back into her room to get ready for the day.

* * *

Luke and Lorelai needed to get back to Stars Hollow by noon, so after breakfast, they gathered their belongings and headed home. Rory dressed in workout clothes and headed to the gym. It was a habit she picked up on the road. It helped to clear her head and after seeing Logan last night and their impending date tonight, she needed a clear head. After finishing her workout, making a light lunch, and showering, Rory lost herself into the world of Emily Bronte. When she looked at the clock, it was 6:30. She needed to start getting ready.

Rory selected a black Nicole Miller cocktail dress and a pair designer plum suede pumps. She blew out her hair and applied subtle yet sophisticated makeup. She was just putting on her earrings when the buzzer to her apartment announced his arrival. She quickly buzzed him in and unlocked the door while she went to grab her clutch. He was just walking in the door as she emerged from her bedroom. "Woah," he exclaimed, taking in her appearance. She had always been beautiful, but now, her look held a polish that she hadn't fully developed when they were together.

Rory chuckled at his expression. "Is that a good woah or a bad woah," she inquired.

"Definitely a good woah, Ace."

She took in his appearance. His suit looked like it was made for him and knowing his tastes, it probably had been. He had forgone a tie, instead leaving his collar open. "You don't look so bad, yourself," she remarked. Logan helped her into her coat and led her to the town car that was waiting outside. They talked about nothing of consequence on the way to the restaurant and were seated as soon as they walked in the door.

After taking their coats, the maître-de led them to a round booth in the back of the restaurant. The scooted close to each other and looked over the wine list.

"Do you have a preference," he asked her.

"Something red," she replied.

Logan ordered a bottle of 2009 Caymus Cabernet Sauvignon and toasted her after their glasses were filled. They both ordered their entrees and shared an awkward silence before she cut to the chase.

"How is this going to work, Logan? Are we going to talk about the not so happy past or just gloss over it?"

Logan laughed at her candidness. "That's one way to kill the elephant sitting in the room."

He took a drink of his wine and his expression turned serious. He knew what he had to say, but he couldn't bring himself to look at her when he said it. Instead, he stared into his wine glass. "It hurt like hell when you said no," he said, his voice low. "But now, I think I understand why you did it. I can go through the list of the ways we both messed up, but that seems counter-productive when we have just one evening to enjoy each other's company."

"So, are we agreeing to let the past stay in the past," she asked. "At least for now."

"I am if you are," he said, looking into her eyes.

Rory took a sip of wine before she responded. "So tell me about your business partners," she said, silently agreeing to their pact.

Their dinner was delicious and they fell into an easy conversation, shifting closer to each other as the evening wore on like two magnets being drawn together. Between the salad and main course, Logan found his hand on her knee. By the time dessert came, he was nuzzling her neck, setting both of their bodies on fire. As she sipped the last of her coffee, she had to rub her legs together so that she would remember how to behave in public.

Sensing her arousal and trying to control his own, Logan asked for the check and after paying, he looked in her eyes. They were dark and full of lust, most likely mirroring his own. "Ace," he said to her. "Let's get out of here."

Rory realized that she was grateful that their attraction was obviously as strong as ever. The car was waiting for them when they went outside and Logan told the driver to take them to the Tribeca Grand Hotel. They rode there in silence too afraid that one innocent touch, look, or playful comment would open the floodgates.

As soon as they were in the safety of the elevator, he backed her against the wall and kissed her, tenderly but deliberately. He allowed his hands to roam over her dress, re-familiarizing himself with her curves.

The elevator dinged, signaling that they had reached his floor. Reluctantly, they broke apart. Logan grabbed Rory's hand and led her out of the small silver car and down the hallway to room 1531. He swiped his keycard and allowed her entrance before shutting the door behind them and resuming their passionate kiss.

When they broke apart for air, Logan leaned his forehead against hers and sighed. "Rory, I've been dreaming about this for so long. It almost seems like this is just a fantasy."

She looked into his eyes and said the first thing that popped into her mind. "I'm here, Logan. What are you going to do with me?"

With a growl, Logan attacked her lips again and led her to the king sized bed leaving a trail of garments in their wake. He carefully laid her on the bed and crawled up beside her, tenderly touching her everywhere his hands could go.

* * *

A/N: I wrote a much longer and much more graphic ending to this chapter, but cut it to save the T rating. If you want to read it, let me know and I can send it to you! Thanks for reading!


	3. Barricade

Rory woke to the feeling of Logan's mouth on her body. Opening her eyes, she smiled as she saw his determined face freely roaming her body's valleys and peaks. "Good morning," she sighed as she stretched out beneath him. His eyes shot to hers and upon seeing her concious, he instantly got that playful sparkle that she loved so much about him. She knew he was up to no good, and he knew that she knew, but neither one cared.

"Oh. Hey," he said, feigning boredom. "I saw you lying there, and so I figured, eh, since I have nothing better to do…" he joked with her.

Deciding to call his bluff, she offered her rebuttal. "Hmmm. That's fine. I really should be going anyway." She started to get out of bed and he pulled her back with a growl.

"You aren't going anywhere, Ace. But I do think you will be coming very very soon."

Logan made good on his promise and they laid together after, a mess of tangled limbs with her head on his chest. Rory sighed and snuggled in closer realizing that she was completely comfortable there. She hadn't felt that way in, well, two years. Instinctively, his arm tightened around her petite frame.

"What a way to wake up," she offered.

He smiled and looked down at her. "It's not every day you have your ex-girlfriend in your bed. I figured I needed to take advantage of the situation before reality crashed down on us again."

Rory looked up at him and debated asking him the words that were forming in her mouth. Understanding the gravity of what she was about to ask him, she decided to just bite the bullet. "What is our new reality," she asked.

Logan sighed before he answered. His heart was telling him to never let her go, His head was telling her that he wouldn't survive the pain if she left him again. He decided to be honest with her and share the questions that had been running through his mind for the last week. "I don't know, Ace. I want to see you again. Hell, I want to see you again tomorrow. But can we go back there? Can go back to dating? Can we go back to being just friends?"

"We were never just friends, Logan," she responded with a smile.

"No, we never were," he replied with another sigh. He looked down at her, clinging to his chest like a raft. Using his free hand, he raked his fingers through his hair.

"Look. I have to fly back to California tonight but I'll be back on Thursday. We don't have to make any decisions right now. Let me take you out on Thursday. Let's see where this goes, and if we continue to have fun, we'll keep seeing each other."

"So, we're planning to not have a plan?"

"Exactly."

Rory thought about it. She weighed the pros and cons quickly in her head and decided that maybe something fun and casual with Logan was exactly what she needed right now. She didn't know if he would be staying in New York forever, and until those decisions were made, they would just be. Have fun together. She could do that, couldn't she?

"Ok," she agreed. "But you'd better make it worth my while." She smiled up at him and moved in for a kiss.

"Worthwhile, huh," he asked. "So, are we talking pancakes and waffles worthwhile, or eggs and bacon worthwhile?"

"Oooh," she exclaimed excitedly. He laughed at her enthusiasm. She always had a thing for breakfast foods. "Chocolate chip pancakes and strawberry waffles and coffee worthwhile!"

"Why don't you get in the shower, and I'll order room service?"

"You certainly know the way to a girl's heart," she laughed, getting out of bed and pulling on her robe.

"I put some sweats on the vanity so you wouldn't have to wear your dress," he told her.

Rory paused, and looked at him. He had always been so thoughtful. She marveled at how much he had changed, but still, in so many ways, he was still the same man she knew. "Thank you," she said quietly.

He laughed, nervously. "Ace, the faster you get in the shower, the faster you get your pancakes!"

She laughed as she stepped into the bathroom and turned on the water.

* * *

Saying goodbye had been difficult, but with the promise of getting together in four short days, they parted ways.

The week passed quickly, Roy getting into her new assignment at work and making some headway on a source.

Logan went home to his house with the avocado tree in the backyard. As he looked around the house he had made his home, he tried to imagine how she would fit in there. No matter what he did, making coffee, watching a movie, sitting in the back yard, he just couldn't picture her there. Suddenly he realized that they would have never fit there together. Rory had become the woman she was meant to be, and he had become the man he needed to be. It still hurt him to think about what could have been. They would be married by now, possibly starting a family, but would they be happy? Would he have taken the risk of starting his own company? Would she have gone on the campaign trail?

He tried not to dwell on it and instead threw himself into work the way he did when he didn't want to think about his personal life. He couldn't deny that he was struggling with Rory's sudden appearance in his life. His anger and sadness were still very much present and in a constant battle with the way her existence called to him, mind, body and soul.

They texted throughout the week, always light, fun topics. They never ventured into anything heavy; both too afraid to bring up the unspoken words between them.

Thursday night, Logan arrived in New York and met her at her apartment where she made dinner and had laid out a Gilmore movie marathon with "Night of the Living Dead," "Zombieland" and "Shaun of the Dead" being screened. She had gone all out with brain lollipops, eyeball gummies, "zombie" jerky and tomato juice for snacks. He laughed as he took in the spread, grateful to see that some things never change.

As the night was drawing to a close, he kissed her sweetly on her lips and gathered his jacket to leave.

"You aren't going to stay," she asked.

He had thought about this a lot in the past few days and had decided that he needed to keep his head around her. He was running the risk of dangerous territory if they were spending every night together.

"Not tonight, Ace," he answered. "I have an early meeting."

Rory was disappointed, but understood. She walked him to the door with promises that they would get together the next night at a bar near her office. He kissed her once again at her door, upset at how difficult he was finding it to leave her apartment.

* * *

Logan's Friday didn't go well. He found out that the carpet he had ordered for the office was backordered and set their timeline back three weeks. Then the electrician told him that the wiring in the office he chose couldn't support a DSL hookup, so they would have to replace most of it to accommodate the new internet and phone lines. While he was dealing with office problems, he was also trying to soothe an upset investor who was talking about pulling his money out of the project. Shira Huntzberger called around three to inform him that attendance at her Thanksgiving party the following week was mandatory. Then, as he was driving to meet Rory at the bar, his cab got into an accident. He wasn't hurt, but it put the cap on an otherwise horrible day.

Rory had arrived at the bar a few minutes before six o'clock. She ordered a rum and coke and sat down in a spot she knew she would see Logan. Alternately watching the door and the TV, she didn't even see George come up behind her.

"Don't worry, doll. The man of your dreams has arrived," he spoke in a husky voice. Rory turned her head and immediately jumped up to hug her old friend.

"What are you doing here," she questioned him excitedly. "Why aren't you in DC with your hottie husband?"

Always the one with a flair for the dramatic, George dipped Rory back and kissed her softly on the cheek before seeing her upright.

"I had to come up to see my favorite girl," he responded.

George had been the first person to befriend Rory while she was following Barack Obama. He noticed that she was in over her head and took pity on her, filling her in on the nuances of the campaign trail: the best Danish came out with the second round of breakfast pastries, the senator never called on the people in the back right corner, sit as close to the front of the bus as possible to avoid the smelly bathroom, and avoid the toxic sludge they called coffee at all costs. In return, she filled him in on the nuances of the Ramones vs. The Clash. They became fast friends until she moved to New York and he moved to Washington, DC to become a political correspondent for NBC.

George sat down at the empty stool next to her and put his arm around Rory's shoulders. Due to the noise in the bar, leaned in closely to talk to her.

Logan arrived at the bar wanting nothing more than to have a leisurely dinner with Rory and take her back to his hotel room to make love to her over and over. He walked in the door and looked for her piercing blue eyes to greet his. He never found them. What he did find was a man with his arms around her who was leaning in so closely that Logan could swear he was kissing her ear. He watched as Rory giggled, giggled, and swatted his hand. At this playful gesture, the man captured her hand and held it up for inspection. It was clear that the two were intimately connected. Logan was confused. Why would she do this? She knew they were meeting at 6. Why would she agree to meet him and then be seen fawning over another man? The Rory he knew wasn't this cruel. Maybe he had been fooling himself and didn't know her at all.

Rory giggled at George's story about meeting Nancy Pelosi. George reminded her of Finn, from the overtly flirtatious touches to his exotic accent. She was grateful for the familiarity. While he was continuing his story, Rory glanced up to the door to see Logan glaring at her from across the bar. Oh shit. As soon as she saw him, he turned on his heel and stalked out the door.

Rory apologized to George and ran out the door after Logan. She caught him outside trying to hail a taxi.

"Logan, wait. I can explain," she pleaded, grabbing his arm.

"Explain what, exactly? That clearly, this is all still a game to you? That yet again, I find that I meant nothing to you?" Logan turned around and finally got the attention of a taxi driver.

"No," Rory pleaded as the taxi pulled to the curb. "You don't understand. Please, just let me explain."

"Listen Rory," Logan started. "I'm not going to fight with you in the middle of fifth avenue. Why don't you come to my hotel when you're finished with your date," he spat at her.

Rory was shocked at the venom with which he spoke to her. She stared at him in disbelief as he climbed in the cab and it drove away. Dejectedly, Rory walked back into the bar for her coat.

"What was all that about," George asked. "I hope I didn't start something."

"No, it's fine. I was supposed to meet Logan for a drink and he walked in and got the wrong idea."

"Logan? THE Logan?" Rory had opened up to George about her failed relationship on all of those hours sitting on a bus. It was George who had convinced her not to see him when they went to San Francisco, not because he didn't want her to be happy, but he knew that the pain was too raw and seeing each other so soon would only bring up bad feelings. Coming back to the present, Rory searched his eyes for judgment, but didn't see any. She saw the disbelief, but thankfully, judgment was absent.

"Can I call you tomorrow," she asked. "Maybe tomorrow night we can go out for real and catch up?"

"Of course, doll. You have my number," he responded.

Rory shrugged on her coat and with a kiss on the cheek and promises of getting together the next day, she left the bar and hailed a cab.

* * *

With a knot in her stomach, Rory knocked on the wooden door of Logan's room. On the cab ride over, she tried to put herself in his shoes and realized that it hadn't looked good. If only she could explain that George was an old friend, and very happily married. But she was also angry. The way in which he had spoken to her was rude and uncalled for. The Logan she knew would have asked first before he formed an opinion. As she stood facing the closed door for a full minute, she was worried he wouldn't answer. Finally, she heard the lock disengage.

Logan opened the door and without looking at her, stepped aside to let her in. He had removed his jacket and shoes and was already nursing a mini-bottle of Tanguray from the minibar.

"Would you like to explain to me what the hell that was all about," she demanded.

"I could ask you the same thing," he fired back.

"He is a friend, Logan. A friend. A very gay friend. I haven't seen him in more than six months."

"Cozy friend," he replied under his breath.

"Yes, he reminds me of Finn. He's overly flirtatious and _harmless_."

They stared at each other, neither one willing to back down. Rory cracked first.

"What is this actually about," Rory asked. "You've never been the jealous type before."

Logan looked into her blue eyes that were brimming with frustrated tears. Her weakness pissed him off.

"Yeah? Well showing up to a bar seeing you hanging all over some other guy is hardly the way I wanted to finish the evening. Trust me, when I imagined a reunion with you, this was far from the way it played out in my head."

Showing that she was far from weak, she turned on him. "Fuck you, Logan. He was far from hanging all over me. And if you're still doubting the platonic feelings between us, I can call his husband. Maybe you'll trust him since you clearly don't trust me."

"Trust," he asked incredulously, his voice rising. "You want me to trust you? You fucking broke my heart Rory! I offered you the world on a silver platter and you threw it away like it meant nothing to you. Like I meant nothing to you. You want me to trust you after that? "

The tears that had been on the verge of calling finally made their way down her face. Every world he spoke felt like the white hot stab to the heart consisting of all of her mistakes and the only place in her life where she had truly failed. They had finally come to the root of their issue, and now that it was no longer simmering under the surface, she could see that they were naïve for thinking they could jump back into something.

"You're the one who walked away, Logan," she replied. "I wanted something. You're the one who wanted all or nothing. You're the one who had it all figured out but didn't respect me enough to fill me in on your plan."

"What happened to factoring each other in, huh," he questioned. "I thought we had agreed to factor each other in to our decisions. I factored you in. I made sure that every decision I made considered your goals, your dreams as well. And I've had to live with that for the last two years. I'm the one who has to look at that damn avocado tree every day. I'm the one who still can't drink coffee because it makes me think of you. I lost my entire world that day. I had no family, no friends, and no Rory. I couldn't go back, don't you get that? I needed to move forward. My past was gone, and I needed to focus on the future. I needed you in my corner looking towards the future with me, but when something didn't fit into your perfect plan, you bailed."

"How can you say I bailed on you? You asked me to marry you without even discussing it with me and expected an answer within 24 hours? You know me! You know how long it takes me to choose a breakfast cereal. How could you place such an unrealistic timeline on my head, especially when it wasn't a topic we had ever discussed! And then, expecting me to be Mrs. Huntzberger before I even found a job? I'm sure my job prospects would have come to a screeching hault. It was hard enough finding a job with your father telling everyone in the business that I was the reason the golden child had stepped down from his throne. YOU walked away, Logan. YOU turned your back on me, so don't you dare tell me that I was the one who ended us."

They stared at each other from across the room, clearly seeing that they had arrived at an impasse.

"Well," Logan sighed dejectedly. "I guess we both know where we stand now."

"I guess so," Rory replied.

She turned and walked to the door determined to leave before he saw her cry again. Opening the heavy door, she took one last look at the man in the room. He looked broken, standing in the middle of the room with his sleeves rolled up and his head hanging. With one last sigh, she walked outside, closing the door on the future she had always hoped she would find again.

* * *

A/N: Don't hate me. I promise you will like the ending, but did you really think they could just move on without ever bringing up the failed engagement?

A huge thank you to all who have reviewed, favorited, or followed this story. I never realized how much they keep the writer's block at bay. And also thanks to the silent readers who just want to know what comes next. I would love to have a beta, someone who reads the chapters before they post and tells me when things don't make sense. If you want to be that person, please let me know!


	4. Sad Robot

Logan threw himself into work, knowing that the only way he could get through Rory walking out of his life again was to work himself so hard that he fell into bed at night so exhausted that he had no energy to think. It served him well professionally, but emotionally, he knew that he was barely holding on.

Since Shira had not so subtly demanded his presence at Thankgiving, he decided to stay in New York for the week rather than flying back and forth. He took some investors to dinner and schmoozed them like a good CEO would. He hired a receptionist and a New York based assistant for himself. He put together projections and budgets and figured out how to maximize profits for the new office to be truly successful. He worked with the designer to order furniture for the office and hired an IT guy to help with setting up the technical aspects that were over his head. He did everything he could so that he wouldn't have to think of the blue eyes that shone with tears because of the words he spoke to her in anger.

On Thursday morning, he woke up and worked out in the hotel gym. He then rented a car and drove the three hours to his parent's house in Hartford. The only good thing about today was that he would get to see Honor and her new baby. He had met Amelia, or Mia as they called her, only a handful of times, but the little girl, at five months old, already had him wrapped around her little finger.

He rang the doorbell, pleased to see the Honor and Josh's Range Rover was already in the drive way. Honor answered the door and pulled him inside roughly.

"Thank god you're here," she said, pulling him in for a hug. He reluctantly hugged her back. He was sometimes overwhelmed by her exuberance.

"Come on, Honor, it can't be that bad already," he said, pulling away.

"I've already gotten three comments on Mia's hair, two on her 'inappropriate' outfit, and Shira has already signed her up for her first junior cotillion. She's not even walking! How can she do the stupid fan dance when she can't even walk!"

Logan laughed as he shrugged of his coat and handed it to the maid. "Thank you, Gretta," he said to the woman who had known him since he was in diapers. "Happy Thanksgiving," he added with a smile, knowing that no one else had taken the time for such salutations. Gretta smiled back and left to hang his jacket in the closet. Logan wrapped his arm around his sister and steered her towards the parlor, intent to save his niece from her societal fate.

Shira and Mitchum were seated in the two wing chairs while Elias sat on one love seat facing Josh and Mia who sat on the other. The adults were all staring at Mia who was happily bouncing up and down on her father's knees and making adorable five month old noises. What made it a Huntzberger dinner was that Josh seemed to be the only person in the room comfortable with the baby's happiness. The others looked at her like she was some sort of alien.

"Happy Thanksgiving, everyone," Logan announced as they walked into the room. Honor sat next to her husband while Logan shook hands with his father and grandfather and kissed his mother on the cheek. As his mother got up to get him a drink, he went over to his niece who happily reached her chubby little hands up to him. Logan picked her up and dipped her back making her giggle. He felt like his heart was frozen, but hearing her little girl giggle made it thaw ever so slightly. He sat down on the loveseat next to his grandfather and braced himself for the evening ahead.

* * *

Logan was sitting on the back patio, getting some fresh air. Since he left Huntzberger Publishing Group, things with his father weren't as tense, but they still didn't see eye to eye. He knew Mitchum was proud of his success, but he still harped on every decision Logan made. During the course of an evening with his parents, he often needed to escape to the patio to regain his wits and mentally prepare himself for the next battle.

It was Honor that found him this time, bringing Mia outside in her pink coat that probably cost more than an average car.

"Mia was telling me that she missed her uncle and wanted to find him," Honor said, turning her daughter over to his outstretched arms. She knew that Logan was enamored with the girl and wanted to hold her anytime he could. Honor looked at Logan's face. He hadn't held the same spark since he and Rory broke up, but tonight, he was looking empty, like he had that May several years earlier. It was clear to those who cared to look that something was troubling him deeply.

"Ok, spill," she said.

"What are you talking about," he questioned.

"Something is very wrong. I can tell because I am your big sister and know you better than anyone. What happened?"

Logan looked down at the little girl who was fighting to stay awake in his arms. He held her closely and rocked her, hoping that his movement would make her fall asleep. When he looked up, Honor was still staring at him. He knew she would push until he told her, so he decided to bite the bullet and get it over with.

"I saw Rory again last week at the DAR Winter Ball," he replied.

Honor's eyes got big and she silently encouraged him to continue.

"We went out for coffee that night, and dinner the night after. Then we had a movie night. It was just like old times. We had three beautiful nights and I finally felt whole again. I woke up eager for the morning so that I could talk to her again, and see her again on the days we were in the same time zone," Logan paused, adjusting a now sleeping Mia into a more comfortable position.

"Clearly, it didn't end well if you're here and looking as haggard as you do," Honor observed. "What happened?"

Logan told her the truth about their fight and looked into her eyes, expecting to see sympathy.

"You're an idiot," Honor told him bluntly.

"I'm sorry," he questioned. Clearly, his sister would have his back on this one. She had been so mad at Rory when they had broken up, neither sibling being able to figure out why Rory had turned him down.

"Let me get this straight," she started. "You saw Rory again. Had three wonderful dates with her. Then met her in a bar where she was hanging out with a friend who is happily married to a man, and you turned on her and ruined any chances of you guys getting back together because he was acting in a manner no different from the way one of your bonehead friends would have been with her? Yup, that means you're an idiot."

"Honor," Logan warned.

"No," she replied. "Hear me out. I know you guys broke up. I know she broke your heart and you've never actually recovered from that. I also know that somewhere deep inside of you, Mitchum's voice is still telling you that you don't deserve happiness but clearly you know that's bullshit. Mitchum doesn't own you anymore, and it's up to you to make yourself happy and that scares the shit out of you. Now, the only person who can get in your way is you, so you run from happiness rather than embracing it. Since that woman came into your life all those years ago, the only time I've seen you shine is when you're with her. Do you remember that Thanksgiving when you broke up for the first time in college? Tonight, you are wearing the same expression that you wore back then. "

Logan's silence meant that he was actually listening to her, even if he didn't want to hear what she had to say. Honor took a breath before she continued.

"Logan, you're my brother and I love you dearly. I will always support whatever decision you make, but it's been two and half years that I've seen you killing yourself, trying not to think about her, but all it has done is slowly extinguish the light that used to shine from behind your eyes. You both hurt each other horribly and you'll need to get over that. But which is harder? Forgiving her for the mistakes that she has made and hoping that she forgives you for yours or living the rest of your life, an empty shell because your pride is getting in the way of your happiness?"

Logan digested her words as he carefully shifted Mia to his other arm. Honor was absolutely right. His pride was preventing him from opening up to Rory again, afraid that he would get hurt like he had been last time. Deep down, he knew Rory was the one. She complimented him in every way possible. She challenged him, intrigued him, and made him feel at home. He knew he would never find another woman who called to him the way she did, and it would be worth the pain if he could feel whole again, even if it was just for a little bit of time.

"What do I do," he asked.

"She'll need a grand gesture," Honor responded. "Last time you went to her mother but that won't be enough this time. You'll need to figure out how to make her know that you're in it for real. And Logan? A gesture that money can't buy."

"Thanks sis," Logan said, handing his still sleeping niece to his sister and kissing her on the cheek. He knew what he needed to do. With a glance at his watch, he knew he had very little time to do it. Without looking back, Logan grabbed his coat and left the Huntzberger mansion. He vaguely heard Shira's voice calling out for him as he drove away, but he just couldn't bring himself to care.

* * *

Logan pulled his rental car up to the house that had once been so familiar. He tucked the keys into his pocket and rang the door bell. The door opened and the scared woman on the other side timidly answered "Can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Rory Gilmore," he responded as he was ushered into the foyer.

"Is she expecting your arrival," the maid asked with a terrified expression. He knew the last thing she would want to do if she expected to keep her job was to interrupt Thanksgiving dinner. He was a little worried about Emily allowing him to keep all of his body parts after the interruption, but Honor had said a grand gesture. What was grander than walking into the lion's den without a chair?

"Alma, who is at the door," questioned Emily Gilmore as she rounded the corner. "Logan!" she exclaimed in surprise when she saw the intruder. "What a pleasant surprise."

"My apologies for interrupting your dinner, Emily. I was just hoping for a word with Rory. It will only take a moment, I assure you."

Emily assessed the young man in front of her. He looked determined and hopeful. Although Rory and Lorelai both would deny it, Emily knew that Rory still struggled with their failed relationship. She wanted to see Rory laugh again and for the smile to go all the way to her eyes. Yes, it was rude, but she could forgive this one indiscretion if it meant there was a chance of seeing Rory happy.

"Of course," Emily responded. "Alma, please take Mr. Huntzberger's coat. I'll go grab Rory."

After a brief amount of time, Rory wandered into the foyer, her eyes searching him in confusion. "Logan," she questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping I could speak to you, somewhere more private," he asked.

Without a word, she led him to her grandfather's study and shut the door behind them.

"What is this all about," she asked. "I thought it was over."

"Do you want it to be over, Rory," he asked her.

She looked into his eyes and saw fear and uncertainty.

"No, I don't. But I also can't live my life making up for the mistakes I made when I was 22," she answered honestly.

"You were right," he told her as he took her hand and led her to the leather couch. "You were right about all of it. I was so sure you'd say yes that I didn't think about your need to think things through. I didn't consider that you'd be leaving your mom, or Lane, or your crazy town. I didn't consider any of that. I just thought that it would be a fresh start for both of us. That we could get away from all of the bullshit and be together, just the two of us."

Rory looked down at her hands. "I never wanted to say no. I didn't mean to say no. I just wanted to wait until I figured out where I was going. I was so sure you'd be ok with waiting until I knew my next move."

"I should have been. You gave me London and New York. You gave me time, I should have given you time too. "

Rory nodded her head. "I'm not completely innocent here either. I should have talked to you to let you know why I was scared, but…." Her voice trickled off, unsure of how to complete her thought.

"Rory Gilmore, you are it for me. And we can sit here and hash out the past, or we can try to get over what happened and start over. I don't want to live my life without you, and even if that means we never get married, and I spend the rest of my life proving to you how much you mean to me, I'll do it. If I have to do a tap dance for Emily Glimore to get you to trust me again, I'll do it. I just want the opportunity to make you happy again. But know how we said we were going to plan to not have a plan? I can't do that. I need a plan. I need to know that I'm the only one making you happy. Remember when we made each other happy?"

Rory thought about what he had just said. She did want to be with him. She knew that she would never feel whole without him, but he had hurt her so many times and she wasn't sure she wanted that to continue.

Just as she was about to answer him, Lorelai peeked her head in the door.

"Rory," she questioned. "What are you doing in here?"

Logan got up from his spot on the sofa and moved to the door.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your holiday, Lorelai," he said sincerely. He turned back to the stunned woman on the couch. "Rory, please take the time to think this through. You and I both know that if this happens again, that's it; we're in it for the long haul. And if it doesn't, there's no going back from that either. I've had time and I know what I want. Please take the time to decide for yourself."

Logan slipped out the door and Lorelai let herself in. "Sweets, what was that all about," she questioned Rory.

"He wants to get back together," Rory answered.

"Ahhh," Lorelai responded, everything becoming clear. "The 'will we' or 'won't we' decision." She looked at Rory and saw the gears in her head churning. "What are you thinking?"

"I don't want to get hurt again," she whispered.

Lorelai looked at her daughter. They were so similar. There were people like Christopher and Logan who could throw themselves onto the fire time and time again and would still do it the next time they were asked. Then there were people like Lorelai and Rory who watched from the sidelines, terrified that the burn would be more than they could bear. Lorelai knew the internal struggle Rory was dealing with. It was the same struggle that kept her away from Luke for so long.

"Rory," Lorelai began. "In the time that you were with Logan, with strings, not broken up, not away from each other, but actually together, how much of that time was hurt, and how much of that time was happy?"

Rory thought about her mother's question. "Probably twenty percent hurt, eighty percent happy."

"And would you agree that the hurt was caused by miscommunication from both of you? Like when he didn't tell you about his plans for California, and when you didn't tell him about Jess?"

"Yes, I would say that's an accurate representation" Rory responded.

"I know it doesn't seem like this, but your mother isn't the best communicator. And the only person worse at communication than me is your father. Unfortunately for you, either way, you got the short end of the communication gene stick. But it's not too late for you to learn what took us both twenty years to understand and try to be happy."

Rory sat in silence for a minute, thinking about what her mother had just said.

"Hon, when you and Logan are together, like, really together, are you happy?"

"Yes," Rory responded without thinking.

"Well, then, there's your answer."

Rory looked at her mother like she had ten heads. "There's my answer? How is that my answer?"

"When you're together,you bring out the best in each other. He makes you a happier woman when you're together. You both are good when you're apart. But together, there's nothing stopping you."

"Yes, but he's hurt me," Rory countered.

"Yes, but if Willy can get over Charlie and Grandpa Joe stealing the Fuzzy Lifting Drink, I'd say you can get over Logan's botched proposal."

Rory looked at her hands. It couldn't be that easy, could it?

Lorelai answered her daughter's unspoken question. "Yes, it really is that easy."

"Rory, you are so much like me. Strong-willed, independent, fabulous hair, but there are times I wish you had gotten your father's fearlessness when it comes to love. My fear has held me back from happiness for most of my life. It wasn't until I decided I had nothing left to lose that I finally found it. I don't want to see you struggling at 40 like I have. We both know that Logan is your other half, and he's offering you a lifetime of happiness on a silver platter. I can't promise you'll never get hurt again, but when you saw him at that ball, you looked like you had just been offered fresh oxygen for the first time in a year. You have a choice: are you going to run scared and throw that away or will you give him a chance to prove to you that you can be completely happy together?"

Rory's head was spinning but she knew her mother's nonsensical logic was right. Logan was it. She didn't need a pro/con list, she didn't need the numbers. She felt better when she was with him. That was enough of an answer for her.

Suddenly, the need to catch him before he left was overwhelming. She bolted from the office and ran outside where she was grateful to see his car still in the circular driveway. He was looking down at his phone, his car running but idle. She crossed to the passenger side and opened the door. He looked up, startled, as she climbed in. Logan opened his mouth to speak but she placed her finger up to his lips.

"You had your turn, now it's mine," she said quietly, looking into his eyes. "You're it for me. The first time you told me to call you master and commander was the end of other men for me."

Logan smiled at the memory but allowed her to continue. "I'm scared, Logan. I'm terrified that you're going to hurt me again. It seems so easy for you to just walk away from us, but each time, you leave a trail of destruction in your wake that takes me a long time to clean up. I need to know that you're not going to walk away from us without discussing it with me first."

Logan turned in his seat so that his entire body was facing her. He grabbed her hands and held them up to kiss her knuckles. "Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, I solemnly promise you that I will talk to you about what I'm feeling, whether it's good or bad. I promise not to run until I've at least let you know why. I can't promise I won't run anymore. It's my instinct, learned from years of Mitchum chasing after me. But I can promise that you will know why I'm running and I'll give you the time to strap on your sneakers to run with me."

Rory sighed. "Well, at least that's a start."

"Can you promise me the same," Logan asked. "Can you promise to let me know when you're scared and why you're scared? Promise not to freeze me out?"

Rory grasped his hands much like he had done to hers. "Logan Elias Huntzberger, I promise to tell you about my fears and give you time to don your superhero cape so you can save me from myself."

Logan leaned over the center console and leaned his forehead against hers. "So this is it, huh? We're doing this again? Are you sure?"

"Yes, Logan," Rory answered. He sweetly brushed his lips against hers, sealing their promises with a kiss.

Rory pulled away. "I need to get back inside. Do you want to come with?"

Everything in Logan's body was telling him to stay with her, but he had an early flight the next morning and he knew he needed to get back to New York. He told her so, but promised her that he would be back in town in a week and he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible.

As she pulled on the handle to exit the car, he called her name.

"If I have to spend every second of every day for the rest of my life making sure that your eyes hold no trace of fear in them, I will do that. You once told me that I couldn't be your boyfriend and I challenged that, saying that if I wanted to, I could do it. Do you remember that?"

Rory nodded. "I can do this Ace. _We_ can do this."

With one last kiss, Rory exited the car and watched him drive off. She turned around and made her way to the door, trying to figure out how to answer the questions she knew her family was going to pester her with for the rest of the night.

* * *

A/N: Hopefully this made up for the last chapter. Thanks to xshynenstarx for agreeing to beta for me and providing some of the polish that the chapter needed. And thanks to everyone who has read, favorited or commented on this story. I appreciate your faith in this weird little corner of my brain. Until next time!


	5. The war is over and we are beginning

"What if I had an extra finger, would you love me then?"

Logan smiled as he heard her ask the ridiculous question that she had asked so many times before. "Yes, Ace. It would be more of you to love."

"What if I had a horn growing out of my forehead?"

"I'd call you Charlie and follow you to Candy Mountain."

Rory laughed. Since Thanksgiving, their nightly chats had become a ritual. With three thousand miles between them, it was the closest thing they had to falling asleep together. Rory knew that Logan stayed up to work long after she was asleep, but he still woke up to talk to her in the morning too. He was trying, and she more than appreciated the effort.

"I think I'd rather be a narwhal."

Their nonsensical banter calmed both from their long days. As they talked about the boring details of their lives, they found a comfortable rhythm. Before she knew it, she was having trouble keeping her eyes open.

"Ace," Logan whispered through the phone.

"I'm awake," she commented.

"Yes, but barely. Go to sleep, Ace."

"When are you coming back, Logan?"

Logan let her know about his plans to be there on Friday and they agreed that he would stay with her for the entire weekend. Neither one planned on leaving the apartment all that much and both couldn't wait to wake up in the other's arms.

They spoke each night for the rest of the week continued their nightly phone conversations until Logan found himself boarding an airplane to New York. In just a few short hours, he would be kissing Rory. He finally felt like he was returning home.

When the plane landed, Logan quickly disembarked and grabbed his luggage. He grabbed a cab and gave the man Rory's address. When he pulled up to her brownstone, he walked up the front steps with a calm exterior, but barely able to contain his excitement of seeing her again. It had been over two weeks, which was way too long for his liking. Before he even got to the door, she threw it open and launched herself into his arms.

"God, I missed you," she sighed into his neck.

He tightened his grip around her. "It feels like it's taken me three years to get here," he replied.

She pulled back and smiled at him. "You're so cheesy," she said, but the grin on her face told him that she loved every minute of it.

"Ok, so change of plans," she told him as they entered the house. "I know I said that we would stay in tonight, but Lane's band booked a gig at Joe's Pub, and Mrs. Kim took Steve and Kwan for the night…"

"So we're going to Joe's tonight," he finished her thought.

"We don't have to, but I'd really like to," she said batting her big, blue eyes at him.

"Put your weapons away," he responded. "You had me at 'Lane's band.'"

Rory clapped her hands excitedly and headed for her bedroom with Logan hot on her heels.

* * *

Logan stayed through Christmas. He forced Rory to do all of the cheesy New York City Christmas touristy things, like seeing the Rockettes, ice skating at Rockefeller Center and looking in all of the store windows. He explained that he had spent two Christmases in a warmer climate, and it just wasn't the same. Rory grumbled about being such a tourist, but secretly, she loved seeing the excitement in his eyes when they walked into Macys and had their picture taken with Santa.

They decided to spend Christmas Eve morning together and make it their intimate Christmas. He had gotten her a necklace from Tiffany's with interlocking circles, symbolizing that their lives were once again connected. She had made him a scrapbook of photos and newspaper articles of his life from the time they had been apart. The gift let him know that she had followed him just as closely as he had followed her. She made him take her through each article and each photo explaining what he was doing, thinking and feeling at the time. He loved being able to share his experiences with her, like holding Mia for the first time, or branching off to start his own company. He worshiped her body to show his appreciation for the thoughtful gift before he realized they needed to get going if they would reach Stars Hallow in time for the itinerary Lorelai had sent them. For once, Rory complained about going to her crazy hometown, preferring instead to stay in bed with Logan. The moment Logan walked out of her closet with his ugly Christmas sweater on, a mandate from Lorelai, Rory jumped up and excitedly got ready to drive to her crazy hometown.

Logan had experienced a couple of Christmases with Rory, but he had never experienced a true Gilmore Christmas with the duo. Luke helped him with the bags and while they were outside, he took pity on Logan and gave him some tips:

1. Always ask before taking a Christmas cookie because you never know which ones were for Santa and which weren't.

2. New Christmas pajamas must be on promptly at 10pm, or Lorelai would hit him with a spatula.

3. Always open the ugliest wrapped package first, so that it won't feel like it's the ugliest package.

4. Agree with their even crazier Christmas whims, otherwise Lorelai will kick you outside without a coat.

The tips were given with a smirk, but Logan knew from experience that there was a level of truth in Luke's words.

Christmas served a dual purpose of celebrating the holiday, but also putting final touches on Lorelai and Luke's wedding. Since Rory was the maid of honor, she and Lorelai spent a large portion of the trip putting finishing touches on favors, place cards, and programs. They sent Luke and Logan on errands, including paying the final deposit to the site and gathering tree branches for the centerpieces. Logan was thankful to have the time to be one-on-one with Rory's future step-father, but he was also grateful that Luke was a man of few words.

Rory and Lorelai caught up while they glued and cut and crafted the final details of Lorelai's wedding. Lorelai wanted to know the scoop between the newly reunited couple and Rory was happy to give the details, well, the details that were appropriate for her mother's ears. At the end of each night, both Rory and Logan fell into bed exhausted. Lorelai was taking advantage of the free labor and they felt it. Both were happy, however, to help where they were needed; Rory because her mother was finally getting the wedding of her dreams, Logan because helping out seemed to make Rory incredibly happy.

They returned to New York in time for New Years. One time in passing, Lorelai had mentioned that she had always wanted to go to Times Square on New Year's Eve, but as she aged, she no longer had the desire to stand for hours crammed into a tiny space. Logan, also having no desire to freeze in the middle of New York City, had remembered her comment and rented a suite at the New York Marriott Marquis overlooking Times Square. He had invited Lorelai and Luke, Lane, Zack and their boys, Honor, Josh and Mia, and Colin and Finn to ring in the new year. He presented his idea to Loreali Lorelai and Luke as a Christmas present and they both jumped at the chance, Lorelai a little more enthusiastically than Luke.

As they stood next to the floor the ceiling windows and watched the ball drop, Logan looked around at the group assembled. He had lived a life being ashamed of his family for not being "normal." He had longed for a father who would throw a baseball with him and a mother who baked cookies. But somewhere along the lines, he must have done something right to deserve this family that was here with him; the people who had seen him through his worst and his best. He had a beautiful girl tucked under his arm who still had the exuberance and wonderment of a child, but challenged his mind in ways he couldn't fathom. His sister stood next to her husband. She was his rock, his beacon no matter how dark the night became, she was always there for him. Colin and Finn, the men he considered brothers were laughing about some inside joke the two of them shared.

Rory was thinking similar thoughts. Her mind had wandered so far that she was surprised when Logan leaned down to capture her lips with his. In their embrace, they turned so that they were facing each other. When they came up for air, Logan ran his fingers through her hair and cradled her face.

"I love you, Ace. You know that right," he asked.

Rory smiled shyly at him and he leaned in for another kiss.

This time, when they broke apart, champagne glasses were thrust into their hands as they joined the crowd below in singing Auld Lang Sine.

As they stood back as they watched their families interact, both Rory and Logan were overcome with how right it felt. Looking deeply into each other's eyes, they made a silent promise to fight for their future, no matter what it took.

* * *

Logan had to return to California in January to attend to his business, but promised Rory that he would be back in time for Lorelai's wedding. The closer to the date, the more and more Logan could tell that Rory was getting stressed. On their nightly phone calls, she was more distracted than he ever remembered her to be. He know knew she was shouldering a lot of Lorelai's stress because she wanted the day to be perfect for her. Logan did what he could to offer support but all Rory needed was to hear his voice and she felt better.

Finally, the big day had arrived. Logan flew into Hartford n Friday night and rented a car. He drove to Stars Hollow and headed towards the Dragonfly Inn where he would be staying for the night. Rory was staying with Lorelai, Sookie, Lane, Liz and April at their house. The plan was for Rory to bunk in with Logan after the wedding and together, they would drive back to New York on Sunday.

Rory had never seen her mom so happy. They had scrambled the last couple of weeks, and now, the only details left were hair, getting dressed, and showing up. They were having a girls' night in, something small and low-key. Ms. Patty and Babette showed up on Lorelai's doorstep with a bottle of tequila and penis lollipops. Then Gypsy came and soon it was a roaring girls' night in. Lorelai abstained from drinking, insisting that she wanted to glow, not vomit on her big day.

The next morning was overcast but bright. The women slowly gained consciousness, some more hung over than others. Around ten, Jess, who was serving as the best man, brought over a Luke's bag, full of breakfast foods for the women to enjoy. Luke had made Lorelai a breakfast taco, just in case she had too much liquor the night before. Even though she wasn't hung over, she happily ate it, knowing that her fiancé would always take care of her.

At 3:00 on the dot, Lorelai, along with Rory, Sookie and April who were acting as her maid of honor and bridesmaids, made their way to the wedding venue. Luke and Lorelai had chosen an arboretum to exchange their vows. They were having the ceremony in a glass enclosed greenhouse filled with lush green plants and pointsettas. Rory loved the venue and thought it was perfect for her mother and Luke; elegant, but understated, indoors with the feeling of being outdoors.

Rory and April helped Lorelai into her dress. As Rory was buttoning her up, April went to fetch their flowers and Sookie ran to check on the cake, leaving the mother and daughter alone. Rory finished buttoning the dress and then looked at her mother in the full length mirror. Lorelai caught her daughters eye and silently, Rory hugged her from behind.

"Mom," Rory started. "You once told me that you regretted that you weren't a better example for me with relationships. I can honestly say that you are the only example I've ever needed. You gave up everything for me, and I'm so happy to see you get your happily ever after."

Lorelai wiped away silent tears and turned to hug her daughter. "Aw, kid," Lorelai responded. "There's no one else I would have wanted to go through this journey with and no one else I would want standing next to me today. You are truly the best daughter a mother could ask for. Thanks for everything you've done to make this day perfect."

A knock at the door interrupted their moment. Richard poked his head in the door.

"Lorelai? It's time," Richard Gilmore told her daughter. He had hoped that he would live to be able to walk his daughter down the aisle, and now, as he saw her in her wedding gown, he couldn't be prouder of the woman she had become. He held back a tear and took her hand in his arm to lead her to the ceremony.

"Let's go, Mrs. Danes," Rory said, leading the trio outside of the dressing room to find the rest of the bridal party.

* * *

Rory noticed as she was walking down the aisle that it had started to snow. It was a perfect fairy tale of the wedding for her mother. After all, as Lorelai once said, the best things happen when it snows. That perfectly summed up this moment.

Taking her place to the right of the altar, she located Logan in the crowd easily. He looked handsome in his dark grey suit. He was smiling at her with a confident ease, knowing that she was his. Unfortunately, he was sitting next to Patty, whom Rory knew would try her hardest to make him husband number six. He rolled his eyes and motioned towards Patty with his head. Rory barely concealed a silent giggle.

The string quartet started playing a rendition of the Cure song a "Just Like Heaven," and Lorelai appeared at the end of the aisle on Richard's arm. Rory looked at Luke, the man she had always considered to be a father, as he watched her mother make her way down the aisle.

The ceremony was lovely; short and sweet, with a lot of personal details. The couple exchanged personal vows, partially to annoy Emily who had loudly let her thoughts be known on personal vows, and partially to make the promises to each other that needed to be made.

"I, Lucas William Danes, do take you to be my lawfully wedded wife. I promise to get out of bed to turn off the light when the floor is cold, humanely dispose of any insects that invade our dwelling, and maintain your supply of coffee for as long as we shall live. I promise to listen to your music without complaint and never ever try to get you to eat broccoli. I promise to cherish everything about you, even the parts that make me crazy, and try to keep up with your ever active mind. I vow to love your daughter as if she were my own. I promise to make every decision with you in mind and to listen to everything you say, whether spoken or not. I vow to trust and value your opinions, and stand by your actions. I pledge to always treat you as my best friend and equal. I will ask for help when I need it, and offer help to you always. Let us be friends and lovers, and grow old gracefully together."

Next, it was Lorelai's turn.

"I, Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, do take you to be my lawfully wedded husband. I promise to keep you laughing often and guessing even more. I vow to not nag you when the ball game is on and to never ever complain about your fishing trips. I vow to attempt to eat vegetables once in awhile, just to make you happy. I will ask you only three times about town events and will respect your decision as to whether to participate or not. I promise to love your daughter as my own. I promise to make every decision with you in mind and to listen to everything you say, whether spoken or not. I vow to trust and value your opinions, and stand by your actions. I pledge to always treat you as my best friend and equal. I will ask for help when I need it, and offer help to you always. Let us be friends and lovers, and grow old oh so disgracefully together."

The minister then asked for the rings. Rory handed them to him.

"Lorelai, please repeat these words. With this ring, I thee wed."

Lorelai slipped the simple gold band on Luke's finger.

"Luke, please repeat these words: with this ring, I thee wed."

Luke slipped the ring on his wife's finger.

"By the power vested in me by the state of Connecticut, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Luke, please kiss your wife."

Luke dramatically dipped Lorelai and kissed her passionately. Rory looked towards Logan, who was staring at her with a smirk on his face. She winked at him and his smirk turned into a full on smile.

* * *

Logan waited on the peripheral as the bridal party took photos. Some photos were silly, some had props, but it was clear that this group was close knit and had a lot of love between them. Logan thought back on his sister's wedding and how stiff and formal the photos were. He wondered which turn his wedding would take.

As one would expect from a Lorelai Gilmore event, the reception was a big party. The food had been planned by Sookie, but per Lorelai's direction, executed by Manny, the Dragonfly's sous chef, so that Sookie could enjoy herself at the party. Lorelai had hired a DJ, but had also asked Hep Alien play a set as the night wore on. Everything screamed Lorelai and Luke. There was no stuffiness that one might expect at a Gilmore function, and Lorelai had insisted that there would not be salmon puffs, instead choosing fried macaroni and cheese and taquitos to be the passed hors d'oeuvres. Despite, or maybe because of the more casual atmosphere, everyone, from Liz and TJ to Emily and Richard sincerely enjoyed themselves.

After the reception, when Logan and Rory were lying in bed, Rory thought back on the night. Both Luke and Lorelai had waited years before they took the leap and fully committed to each other. Her mother was right, she didn't want to be like that.

She looked at the sleeping man next to her. Even after two years apart, everything about him was familiar; the way his hands immediately sought out her hips when he pulled her close, the way he twitched as he was falling asleep. Rory studied his face and for the first time, actually allowed herself to think about marrying him. Along with his cute idiosyncrasies , he had his flaws. He was habitually early and got toothpaste spots on the mirror. He was glued to his iPhone, and almost obsessive about cleaning. But as Rory studied his peaceful face, she realized that she could overlook all of the bad things, if it meant that for the rest of her life, she could listen to the sounds he made when he was in the middle of a dream. For the first time, Rory could see herself as Mrs. Logan Huntzberger, and she knew that she would learn from her mother's mistakes and would never again do something to jeopardize their future.

* * *

A/N: I know this was a filler chapter, but I promise there will be more excitement to come! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited or followed this story. You all truly bring my muse to life.


	6. Sleep Tonight

A month had passed since Luke and Lorelai's wedding. They enjoyed a honeymoon in Key West, Florida before returning back to their normal lives in Stars Hallow. Emily and Richard made good on their promise to buy the newlyweds a house, and reluctantly, Lorelai gave up the Crap Shack.

Luke and Lorelai moved into a home on the outskirts of Stars Hollow. They had really struggled over the decision, but in the end, having a blended family with two daughters and Jess, who was like a son to Luke, meant that they had simply outgrown Lorelai's house, even if the kids weren't with them a lot. The new home was a large farmhouse with six bedrooms that sat on ten acres of land. There was even a pond on the property for Luke to go fishing. Lorelai fell in love with the house the minute she stepped foot in it and she and Luke had enjoyed making it their own.

When they broke the news to Rory, she had two conditions: 1. They weren't allowed to sell the Crap Shack and 2. She got to choose her room first. Lorelei had been so relieved that Rory hadn't been crushed about losing her childhood home that she quickly agreed. The Danes' decided to rent Lorelai's old house to Lane and Zack who were quickly outgrowing their apartment now that they had two toddlers. Rory knew that "her room" in the new house would only be for the rare occasions that she stayed overnight, but she still hung an N'Sync poster on the wall, just to mock Lorelai.

Logan was still travelling between Palo Alto and New York City. This week, he was in California, so Rory had requested an additional assignment from her editor to keep her from missing him. They were quickly rebuilding the foundation of their relationship and Rory found it to be difficult when he was away. She counted the hours until he was once again home.

It was Wednesday, and Logan wasn't set to be home for another two days. Overwhelmed with both stories and questioning her sanity for the fifth time in the last hour, Rory noticed the time on her laptop. 1:59pm. She had officially missed lunch. She had been so wrapped up in her articles that she completely lost track of the time. Leaning back to stretch the muscles that had been hunched over a computer for the last five hours, Rory stood up. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught the glimpse of a yellow piece of paper. She had completely forgotten that her editor, John, wanted her story ideas on his desk by noon. Rory grabbed the piece of paper and started power walking towards the stairs. Looking over it and making a few notes with her pencil, she didn't even see the intern who had chosen the stairwell for a quiet place to stretch out and work until it was too late.

* * *

Logan was in the most boring meeting of his life when his cell phone caught his attention for the sixth time in an hour. The team was learning about a new source code and it's interactivity with something else that was technical and went over his head. His phone had been blowing up this morning, all calls from a 212 number that he didn't recognize. He hit ignore, yet again, and tried to pay attention to what Rich was telling the team. When the same number came through ten minutes later, he quietly got up and took the call outside of the conference room.

"Hello," he answered.

"Oh, Logan, thank god you finally answered. Let me tell you, I was about to send a dancing clown into your office to squirt you in the face with one of those flower things until you finally answered your phone."

Logan was surprised to hear Lorelai was on the other end of his mysterious call.

"Lorelai," he asked. "What can I do for you?"

"Don't freak out," she started. "Everything is ok, Rory is ok, but there's been an accident."

Logan's heart dropped into his stomach.

"What kind of accident?"

"Rory was reading while she was walking like she does, and she tripped over an intern and fell down two flights of stairs."

The world started spinning in his peripheral vision. He held on to the nearest wall for support.

"She's ok. A little battered. They took her to New York Presbyterian. She has a minor concussion, broken wrist, shattered ankle, and some cuts and bruises on her face. She will need surgery on her ankle. They're waiting for an OR to open and they'll take her in. But the doctor said that everything will heal and she won't look any worse for the wear."

"That does not sound ok," Logan replied. "Surgery? That's a big deal Lorelai. I'll be on the next plane out there." Logan started walking in the direction of his office intent on finding the first flight to New York.

Rory had known that he was going to freak out. She knew of his plans to schmooze some potential investors that evening and she had wanted to wait to let him know until his dinner was over. Lorelai had insisted that this was not something you kept from your partner.

"Logan, stop," Lorelai commanded. "Rory didn't even want me to call you. She knows you have a big dinner tonight."

"Screw the dinner," he bit back. It was true, the investors were in from Japan and he had been trying to get these guys in the door for almost a year. It didn't matter. One of his partners would cover for him, of that he was sure.

Rory asked for the phone and Lorelai happily handed it over not wanting to be caught in between Rory and her boyfriend. Although Rory selfishly wanted him there, she knew that there wasn't much for him to do. He would be wasting his time and the opportunity for a great business deal.

"Logan Elias Huntzberger, listen to me. You are going to stay in Palo Alto tonight. You are going to wow those men into investing billions in your company, and then, on Friday, as scheduled, you will come back to New York and I will see you then. I'm in good hands, and it wasn't that serious and there is absolutely nothing you can do here."

Logan let her words sink in. She was right, there was nothing he could do, but it didn't matter.

"Rory, I should…."

"No," Rory cut him off. "Take care of your responsibilities. I will be ok. I'm on pain meds so I'm sleeping a lot. It will be boring for you."

"Fine," he reluctantly agreed. "But I'm taking an earlier flight on Friday."

"I'm good with that," she agreed. She handed the phone back to Lorelai and listened to her mother answer all of Logan's questions and she allowed the drugs to take their effect.

* * *

"I don't give a damn what time it is. I donate a lot of money to this hospital, and I'd like to see her!"

"Sir, please lower your voice."

Lorelai was awoken by a commotion in the hallway. She looked over at the clock. What crazy person was screaming in the hospital at 4am? She looked over at Rory who hadn't even moved. Lorelai stood, feeling the ache in her muscles from sleeping upright for the last few hours. She crossed the room and peeked her head out of the door. She was shocked to see the source of the commotion was a familiar blonde. Wrapping her sweater even tighter around her body, Lorelai stepped out into the hallway.

"Logan," she questioned sleepily. "What are you doing here?"

Relief flooded his features as he quickly closed the gap between them. "Oh thank god, Lorelai. This woman says that I can't see Rory because visiting hours are over."

The nurse apologetically looked at Lorelai and explained "it's hospital policy. Only immediate family is allowed in past visiting hours."

Logan was silently pleading with her. "He's Rory's husband," she explained.

The nurse looked at them skeptically, but now didn't have any reason to deny him entrance. Lorelai turned and walked back into Rory's room with Logan on her heels.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," he said to her quietly as he followed her into the room.

When he saw Rory lying in bed, his demeanor changed from man who meant business to doting boyfrind. He looked at the banged up woman lying in the bed. She had a bandage on her forehead over her right eye which was bruised. She had a small cut just under her left eye. Her right arm was in a temporary cast and propped up with pillows and her left ankle was also in a temporary cast.

As he took in her injuries, he started to physically feel her pain.

"She's on some pretty heavy painkillers and they're completely knocking her out," Lorelai explained. "A nuclear attack couldn't wake her right now."

Logan made his way to the chair next to the bed while Lorelai tucked into the chair closer to the door that was serving as her bed. "I thought you had a dinner tonight," she questioned.

"I did," he replied. "I left right after. My partners let me take the company jet so I could get here faster." He looked turned his head to Lorelai. "I couldn't focus. Surgery is a big deal."

Lorelai smiled at his obvious concern for her daughter. "She's fine, Logan. She'll heal. Might look a little funny in the process, but…."

Logan smiled. "She'll always be beautiful, Lorelai."

"She'll be happy to see you but you didn't have to rush."

Logan removed his jacket and sat down. He looked into Lorelai's bright blue eyes. "I wouldn't be anywhere else."

Lorelai nodded. She tried to put herself in his shoes. If Luke was the one in the bed, nothing would keep her away.

"Thanks for lying for me back there. I was going crazy."

"Despite what anyone else says, Rory chose you," Lorelai explained. "That makes you family, even if it's not legal."

Logan was touched by her sincerity. "That means a lot," he told her.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"I want to marry her, Lorelai," he said quietly. "I've already bought the ring."

Lorelai looked up at the man who sat across from her. He was so different from the boy that had asked her permission two years ago. He had made his own way in the world and she was proud of him. He had accomplished what he told her he would, and she respected him immensely for that. He also loved her daughter and made her happy. What else could a mother ask for?

Since his arrival back into their lives, she knew it was just a matter of time before they would be having this conversation.

"When are you going to do it," Lorelai responded after a minute. Logan mistakenly took her moment of reflection for disapproval.

"I know we've only been back together for a couple of months," he explained. "But when she's not in my life, it feels like a piece of my soul is missing. Like I'm only half there. I live but I'm not alive. I'm in darkness and she is the light. Colors are more vibrant, food tastes better, I even like broccoli now."

"Logan," Lorelai cut him off. "I came to New York three weeks ago to have dinner with my daughter. The woman who met me at the restaurant resembled a woman I haven't seen in years. There is a light back in her eyes that hasn't been there since you left. I want her happy. You make her happy. That's all that matters."

Logan smiled at her, letting it sink in that he had finally won Lorelai's approval.

"So, when are you going to do it," she repeated.

"I don't know yet, but I'm going to do it right this time."

Lorelai smiled at him. "That's all I ask."

Knowing that Logan had just shared a large piece of his soul with her, Lorelai decided to reciprocate.

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out.

Logan looked at her, shocked.

"Does Rory know?"

"No. You're the first person I've told, besides Luke." Logan looked at her with a puzzled expression, not understanding why she wouldn't have shared the news with Rory. "I'm older and I'm still in my first trimester," she answered his unspoken question. "I was going to tell Rory this weekend, but now I'm not sure when."

Logan was touched that she trusted him enough to share such big news, even before she had told her daughter.

"Well, congratulations are in order. I'd order a bottle of champagne, but I think that nurse would hit me over the head with it."

Lorelai chuckled. She finally felt a bond with Logan, and it made her very happy to know that they would be connected for the rest of their lives.

* * *

Rory hurt. As she stumbled into consciousness, she thought back on what happened yesterday and suddenly the pain made sense. She heard the distinct clicking sounds that signaled someone was typing nearby. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw a familiar head of blonde hair. His face was peering into his laptop, trying to make sense of something.

She took in the room. Lorelai was fast asleep in the chair at the foot of her bed. She trained her eyes back to Logan and suddenly became confused. Logan wasn't supposed to be here yet.

"Logan," she asked with a scratchy voice. His eyes immediately shot to hers and he rose from his chair to cross to her.

"Ace" he replied as relief flooded his body. Now that she was awake, he could see that she was ok. Although common sense told him that she would wake up, he couldn't believe how relieved he was to see her conscious. He got up from his spot and went over to her bed, sitting gently on the edge.

"What are you doing here," she asked. "I told you to not change your schedule."

Logan internally chuckled. She was trying to be stern, but still a little high on pain meds and lying in a hospital bed with two casts made her seem more like an annoyed thumper.

"Come on, Ace. You know a meteor wouldn't be able to keep me away."

Rory closed her eyes, knowing she wasn't going to win. "Did you at least stay for dinner?"

"I had a very successful dinner with the investors. I took my leave early to get here but everything seemed to have gone off without a hitch."

"Good," she told him. "So, what were you working on, work dork?"

Logan smiled. "A contract for the Japanese businessmen."

Rory opened her eyes. "You mean they're investing? So soon? But you just had your meeting."

"They were impressed with my dedication to my family. They called me last night to tell me to send them the papers."

Rory smiled as much as she could without her face hurting. "That's great. I'm so proud of you!"

Logan intertwined their hands and kissed the tips of her fingers.

"You scared me, Ace. I know you were playing it off, but you're really hurt."

Rory saw the lines of worry etched in his features. "I just didn't want you to rush back. I knew how important last night's meeting was for you. I also knew you would come out early, and I didn't want you to ruin your meeting."

"Don't do that," he pleaded with her. "I almost ruined last night's meeting because I was so worried about you. I knew you weren't telling me everything, and it made my mind think of outrageous things. I know and appreciate why you did it, but lying, even to protect me, is still lying."

"And you do have a really good bullshit meter," Rory responded.

Logan smiled. "Only because I am the king of bullshitting."

* * *

Lorelai woke up with a crick in her neck. She opened her eyes and saw Logan sitting on the side of Rory's bed. The two had their heads close together and were laughing quietly about something. Neither noticed her as Logan stole a kiss. For the first time, Lorelai knew that her daughter was going to have everything she had ever dreamed of. Still unnoticed, Lorelai smiled as she closed her eyes again and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone who as reviewed, read, and favorited this story! Your kind words and suggestions help me through the writers block. Enjoy!


	7. What I'm Trying To Say

Rory spent one additional night in the hospital and was released the next day. Logan and Lorelai fought about who would stay with her to nurse her back to health, and eventually, even Lorelai conceded that it made more sense for Logan to stay. After all, he could work from Rory's home whereas Lorelai needed to get back to Stars Hallow to the Inn and her new husband.

For the first three days, Rory slept a lot. Logan set up a temporary office in her spare bedroom. It afforded him the nearness of being able to hear her when she awoke, but it was far enough away that he wouldn't disturb her sleep with the phone calls he had to make. Logan made sure Rory was on top of her medications and drinking enough water. He tried to be half as good a nurse to her as she had been to him after his accident in Costa Rica.

One the fourth day, Rory was tired of sleeping and tired of being in pain. Logan sat with her in bed and watched reruns of _How I Met Your Mother_. He brought the New York Times crossword puzzle and with her knowledge of pop culture and his knowledge of history, they easily completed it.

On the eighth day, they had moved to the living room and were sitting on the couch; this time watching re-runs of _Friends_. Logan had his laptop and was working on a timeline of the New York project. He realized with a start that the new office would be up and running in three short months and he would have to make the decision to stay in New York or return to Palo Alto. Although he loved his partners like brothers and had a nice life built for himself in California, he knew that his future was Rory so obviously his choice would be to move to New York. However, as they had promised, he knew that he needed to talk to her about his decision before he made any final plans.

He turned to her and blurted out his question.

"Do you think about us in a future sense?"

She turned to him and blinked, not quite understanding his angle. "Of course I do," she replied quietly.

He reached down to where her uninjured arm was resting and threaded his fingers with hers.

"The New York office will be up and running in about 3 months. My partners and I decided that I would stay in Palo Alto and spend 8 days every month in New York, but I see no reason why I can't switch that and spend 8 days out of every month there and build my home base here."

Rory turned the TV down, and settled in for a deeper discussion. She shifted so that her legs were on his lap and she was leaning against the armrest, knowing that she wanted to see his face.

"Logan, that's a huge decision and I'm on board with whatever you want to do, but YOU need to decide how that's going to be."

Logan looked into her eyes that were full of fear. He smiled and held up her hand to kiss her knuckles. "No, Ace, it's not my decision. It's OUR decision. We promised each other that we would factor the other in, and now it's time for me to make good on that promise."

"Yes, but you'd be uprooting your life for me. Changing your home. " she said.

"No, I'd be packing my stuff. My home is where you are, sweet girl."

Rory melted at his words and couldn't help the color that rose in her cheeks at his sweet words.

"I feel the same way, but are you really ready to move here? I mean, we haven't been dating again for that long…"

Logan leaned over and cut her off with a kiss. "No, but we know. I know. Who cares about time when it's right?"

He looked deep into her eyes to try to convey his sincerity. "Rory, it's only a matter of time. The opportunity has arisen for me to move, but if you're uncomfortable with it, I will stay in Palo Alto. Obviously, I want to be here with you, but I'm willing to wait because I am 100% certain that if I don't make this move now, I will be making it at some point down the road."

He could tell that she was making a pro/con list in her head. He could tell she had reached a decision when her face lit into a smile.

"Okay," she said so quietly that he had to ask her to repeat herself. When she did, he leaned over and kissed her hard, his tongue exploring the depths of her mouth.

She pulled back and brought him back to reality.

"We need to discuss logistics," she reminded him.

"Okay," he said. "I can find my own place close to you…"

"Or, you can just move in here," she suggested. He was happy to hear that she was willing to jump in with both feet but knew that they needed more.

"No," he replied, showing her that he had clearly thought about this. However, she was confused.

"This is your grandparent's place. If we do this, let's do it right. Our place: something new, fresh that we truly make our home together."

Rory tried to see it from his point of view and realized that he was absolutely right. Before, she had moved in with him and never truly felt comfortable amongst his belongings. If he moved in with her, it would be more or less the same.

"I saw this really cute place on the upper east side. Maybe we could see if it's still available," she suggested.

Logan leaned over and kissed her on the lips. "I'll get the paper in the morning," he told her.

* * *

Rory eventually healed enough to hobble around and life went back to normal-ish for everyone. She still had to go to physical therapy and , but she was at least able to get around. Logan needed to get back to California for a few days, but he set her up with a car service to take her to PT, a grocery service to ensure she had food, and the promise that he was going to call her every half hour. He left her on Sunday with a searing kiss and the promise that he would return on Friday for Friday Night Dinner at the Gilmore's house. Together, they were planning on telling the couple that Rory would be moving out of her apartment. Although they had been unable to get out to see apartments due to Rory's limited mobility, they had looked at apartments online and in the paper and they had both made a list of needs and wants. Rory wanted a nice view, Logan wanted space to entertain, and they both wanted a place to put a library.

By Wednesday, Rory was starting to get bored. She still wasn't back at work yet, and she had never remained stagnant for so long. She called Lorelai who drove to New York for a patented Gilmore Girls movie marathon. Rory ordered Chinese food and pizza, but Lorelai brought Red Vines, Cry Babies, Sour Patch Kids, and Baby Ruth bars as well as the movies. She was using this opportunity to let Rory in on her secret.

"Um, mom? What's the theme here" Rory asked, making sure that she was reading the titles correctly as she looked at _Junior_, _Knocked Up_ and _She's Having A Baby _as well as taking in the candy.

"Rory, there's something Mommy needs to tell you," Lorelai said to her daughter as if she was talking to a three-year-old. "Rory, you're going to be a big sister…"

"Shut up," Rory exclaimed excitedly, cutting her off. "You're pregnant? Mom, that's fantastic!"

"Now Rory, please know that we're still going to love you the same way we always have, a baby brother or sister isn't going to change that. But you will have certain responsibilities as a big sister, for example, you might need to share your toys."

Rory ignored her mother's insane babble, knowing exactly what she was doing. "When are you due?"

Lorelai dropped the act. "I'm due in August so it's still early." Looking into the eyes of her daughter and best friend who was so excited about the news, she admitted to her biggest fears. "I'm 41, kid. It's high risk and I'm not even out of my first trimester."

"Maybe, but women are having kids later in life now. You might be a little too late to have 17 kids, but really, would you want to anyway? You'd run out of R names. Robert, Roberta, Raymond, Randall. You can see why emulating the Duggars is a really bad decision at this point in your life."

Lorelai chuckled, but her fears were still there.

"Mom," Rory said, grabbing her hand. "Something could happen, but that's the case if you were 27 or 47. And either way, you can't do anything about it. So worrying at this point when you're supposed to enjoy being a healthy, pregnant woman isn't going to do anything but ruin your experience. Last time, you were worried about the fall out. This is how it's supposed to happen. Enjoy it."

Lorelai realized Rory was right. "I was more worried about finals and memorizing the words to 'Careless Whisper', but you're right."

"So, how is that cutting back on caffeine thing going," Rory asked, knowing that Luke would prevent Lorelai from drinking too much coffee.

"Ugh," Lorelai lamented as she popped the first DVD in the player. "He's so strict about it and he has Sookie on alert too. Its torture!"

The Gilmore girls had a successful movie night and Rory had shared that she and Logan were looking for an apartment together. She begged her mom to attend Friday night dinner with Emily and Richard to back her up when she told them. Lorelai said that she wouldn't miss the look on her mother's face when Rory delivered the news for the world, and promised to bring popcorn.

* * *

It was now Friday night and Rory and Logan were sitting in the car in front of the Gilmore's house discussing their game plan. Well, that and Logan couldn't keep his hands to himself, taking advantage of the dark to steal kisses and caresses. Now that he knew they were moving in together, everything felt real and permanent and he was over the moon.

"Logan, stop it! You're getting me hot and bothered and we need to finish this," Rory admonished him as his hand grazed the upper part of her thigh. He smirked and his hand to her collarbone. "You're impossible."

"What can I say Ace? I missed you this past week."

"I missed you too, but what are you hoping to accomplish? Do you really want to fuck me in the car outside of my grandparents' house?"

Logan's smirk grew even wider. "Yes," he responded simply.

Rory laughed at his bluntness. "Well, I'm afraid that would require a level of acrobatics I'm not sure I can physically provide at this point. I think my casts would get in the way."

She jumped when she heard a knock on her window. Turning around, she saw Emily's face peering into the car. Rory rolled down the window, prepared for the verbal lashing they were surely about to receive.

"Hi Grandma."

"What are you doing out here? It's cold."

Logan was always faster at coming up with excuses so he answered for them. "We were just trying to figure out how to navigate the walk, Emily. As you can imagine, Rory is terrified of falling again."

"Of course," Emily responded, accepting their explanation. "Do you want me to get Richard out here to help?"

"Thank you, but I think we can handle it," Rory answered. "We've had some practice in the last few weeks."

"Ok, well, we'll see you inside. Don't dawdle." With that, Emily turned and went back into the warmth of her house.

"Great," Rory said, feigning annoyance. "Now we don't have a game plan and don't have time to make one. Are you happy with yourself?"

"Quite," Logan responded.

"You're impossible," she said. "Come on, help me out of the car."

* * *

Lorelai and Luke were already inside and Luke rushed to grab Rory's arm that wasn't being supported by Logan. They navigated her to the chair and she sat down.

"Rory, how are you feeling," Richard asked after everyone was settled and had drinks.

"Honestly, Grandpa, I've been better, but Logan has been amazing; helping me get around, and taking care of things for me."

"Does it still hurt," Emily asked.

"Only if I move too quickly or put too much weight on it. A lot of it is going to be learning to get used to the pins in my ankle."

They discussed Luke and Lorelai's house as well as Logan's job before dinner was served. As they settled around the dining room table, Emily decided to be blunt.

"So, what is the reason for this dinner," she asked.

"Paranoid mom," Lorelai questioned. "Can't we all just have a nice family meal together?"

"Of course we can," Emily responded. "Except that we've had maybe five of these in the last two years all centering around important events."

Rory decided to bite the bullet.

"You're right, Grandma, there is a reason I wanted to speak with you tonight," Rory started.

"I knew it," Emily exclaimed.

"Mom, let her speak," Lorelai fired back.

To prevent any more fighting, Rory jumped in. "As you know, Logan and I have begun seeing each other again, and he's had the opportunity to move to New York, so we were planning to move in together when he gets here."

"Well, of course you were," Emily said, surprising everyone at the table, except Richard. They had already discussed the possibility of this event taking place and decided that if Rory moved out, they would hold onto the apartment for themselves to use when on business in New York. Emily took in the shocked faces of her daughter and granddaughter.

"What," she asked. "We knew you weren't going to stay there forever. Unless Logan is moving in with you."

"No, Emily, we were planning on finding an apartment that would suit both of our needs," Logan answered because Rory seemed to lose her voice.

"Ok, well do you have a timeframe," Emily asked.

"Not yet," Rory responded. "We've just started looking."

"Ok, well let us know when you know and we'll get the painters in there to touch up the walls."

"So now that we've discussed that, Luke, how is the diner?" Richard asked as the maid served the salads.

* * *

Lorelai and Rory were still shocked speechless when they left the house after dessert. Both had been expecting a fight to end all fights, but it never came. Richard and Emily seemed genuinely at ease with the idea of Rory living in sin with Logan.

"I don't understand" Lorelai said as the door closed behind them. "I told them I was getting married and they freaked. You tell them you aren't and they're ok with it."

"I don't get it either. Should I be scared for the fall out" Rory asked.

"Maybe, or maybe we've been sucked into an alternate universe where my parents are genuinely ok with you guys living together."

"I don't know, but I do know I need pie," Rory stated. Turning to Logan, she asked "Are you up for a drive to Stars Hallow?"

"As you wish, Ace," Logan responded as he led her to the car.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was incredibly easy to write, so I figured I'd update early! In the last chapter, I forgot to thank my beta, xshynenstarx, for her honest feedback and for fixing my careless spelling and grammatical errors...I also would like to thank my readers for all of the reviews, favorites and likes. I know I don't get back to everyone for their feedback, and I'm trying to get better at that, but I do read each review and it pushes the writers block away!

Hope you enjoyed the story!


	8. I Know, I Feel The Same As You

Over the coming weeks, Rory healed nicely. She started to venture out on her own with a cane, just around her block, but still wasn't able to go into work because she wasn't able to walk well without support. She had taken some assignments from the paper, things that didn't require much research or chasing sources, so it kept her busy for the time being.

Logan flew in to take her to get her casts taken off. Afterwards, he took her out for ice cream on her first unassisted walk around the East Village. The peek of her pink tongue darting out to lick the cone caused Logan to think of other things she could do with that tongue and before he knew what he was doing, he had hailed a taxi and they were on their way back to her apartment. After she showered and shaved (her hold up, not his), Logan proceeded to make love to her over and over again, both enjoying the new freedom that her unencumbered body allowed.

With her new level of mobility, they ramped up their apartment search. They had debated rent versus owning, and in the end, Logan won by insisting that renting was just throwing money away. There had been a huge fight about it, which culminated in Rory breaking down and expressing her insecurities that her salary in no way matched Logan's. Logan sunk down on the floor next to her and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. He assured her that monetarily, he could afford to buy, but she would contribute in other ways that he couldn't, like making sure he never ended up like his father, celebrating his birthday, making him watch movies he wouldn't otherwise see, helping him with the crossword answers he couldn't get and allowing him to touch her and kiss her, a point which he reinforced by kissing and touching every inch of her body. In the end, Logan won, and they started looking for places to buy.

Today, they were on their search with a real estate agent, Cassandra. She had taken them to 3 places already that were terrible. One was on the border of Washington Heights, and Logan couldn't, in good conscious, let Rory live there knowing that he would be gone so much. T

The next was a "beautiful vintage co-op", but to Rory, the "vintage" feel of this place was more like "hasn't-been-updated-since-1968". The third place was so small, Logan wasn't sure that all of Rory's books would fit in it, let alone his.

Cassandra was a master of her craft, and took pride in understanding her clients. She had been fond of the young couple as soon as they entered her office. She was able to read people well and understood how to persuade a buy. She knew that she had the perfect place for the couple, but it was slightly over their budget. Instead, she showed them three of the best contenders of what they were looking for, and purposely left the best place for last. It wasn't about manipulation, it was about making them fall in love with their house, and Cassandra knew that Rory and Logan were going to fall in love with her final choice.

Rory was getting cranky, and Logan was feeling hopeless when they arrived on West 70h street at the fourth and final place for the day.

"This one is slightly over your budget, but I think it might fit all of your needs," Cassandra said. "It's a 5-story brownstone with a basement. The entire building would be yours. Built in 1929, the home has a lot of the cool original features, but in an updated, modern way. It's a block away from Central Park and 2 blocks away from the 72nd street subway station."

"Let's go in and see it," Logan said, helping Rory out of the car.

They walked up the stone steps that were flanked by an ornate stone banister. Rory took in the building's façade. It was a light stone surface. The windows on going up the facade were beautiful leadlights. Thinking that this must be one of the cooler older features Cassandra had mentioned, Rory snapped out of her haze when she heard the large door open. Stepping through the threshold, Rory's breath caught in her throat. She was standing in an open foyer, bright from the leaded sidelights surrounding the front door. To the right, in front of them was a beautiful dark walnut staircase, but the rest of the foyer was painted a light cream color, to maximize the brightness. There was a small doorway just beyond the stairs that opened up into a theater room. The back part of the floor had a space that could easily be converted into an office large enough for desks for both Rory and Logan. It was bright due to the large windows that looked a small back yard, big enough for a teeny patch of grass, but not much else.

Going upstairs, they found themselves in a large dining room. Towards the back of the house was a state of the art kitchen with cherry cabinets and cream granite counter tops. Two stairs separated the kitchen from the breakfast nook and the double doors leading out to a small balcony. Floor to ceiling windows covered the rest of the wall. On the other side of the dining room was an open living room. The space was perfect for entertaining company.

Going up the next set of stairs, Rory and Logan found themselves on a floor that had two bedrooms, including the master. The master bedroom was in the back of the house and had double doors that opened onto another balcony. The en suite was completely updated with a spa tub and stone shower. Rory had dreamt about this bathroom, but never thought it could be real. After passing another bathroom, they reached the first bedroom which would serve as a guest room for the time being. The doors all had transoms above them which allowed the natural light from the abundant windows and doors at either side of the house to filter through the entire floor.

The fourth floor was much of the same, with two smaller bedrooms and an additional bathroom. The only difference was that this floor had an area that could be used for a multitude of purposes, including a playroom or study nook. The current owners had a large television with a couch which suited the space nicely.

Rory was feeling a little overwhelmed by the time they made it to the fifth floor, but the minute she finished her assent, she stopped dead in her tracks. The fifth floor was stunning. The back end of the house had a half basketball court and gym with 16 foot ceilings. It opened up to a beautiful outdoor terrace, with a grille and overflowing with plants and flowers. On the other side of the basketball court was a room that was perfect for their library. Like the rooms below, it had huge leaded windows that looked out into the street. Rory could imagine curling up here with a book and finding solace in the city that never sleeps.

Logan was just as impressed, knowing that this house would afford them the luxury of having multiple areas to entertain. When Cassandra was showing them around, he realized that Rory was in her own little world. He knew that she had missed out on several of the cooler features Cassandra had spoken of, such as the dumbwaiter that would deliver food from the kitchen up to the terrace if they were having a cook-out or down to the theater room if they were having a movie night. It also had solar energy panels on the roof to offset the energy consumption. It may have been a bit larger than they needed at the moment, but it would allow their family to grow. In the meantime, it would allow Josh, Honor and Mia to visit, or Colin and Finn, or even Lorelai and Luke. The house had all of the charm of a home built in the 1920's but with fully updated features. He didn't think there was any doubt that both he and Rory loved this home.

Cassandra discretely left the couple alone to discuss the space. Rory was bolted out of her thoughts when Logan came up behind her and touched the small of her back.

"Ace," he said softly. "What do you think?"

"It's perfect," she said, turning to him with tears in her eyes.

"It doesn't have the view you wanted," he pointed out.

"But it has everything I didn't know I wanted. It's perfect. What do you think?"

"I think that there is no better place that I want to make my life with you."

Rory smiled. "But it's over budget," she pointed out.

Logan brushed his knuckles along her cheek.

"Not by much. Cassandra and I already discussed that. The sellers want to see a young family in the house. She thinks we can get it under market value. Cassandra said we're just what they're looking for."

"So this is our house? I never thought I would live somewhere so amazing," Rory said.

"We have to put in an offer first," Logan said smiling. "But I'm willing to offer what they're looking for."

Rory launched herself into his arms and held on tightly. "This is like a fairy tale. I can't believe I get Prince Charming and the castle too!"

Logan laughed and spun her around. Setting her down, he kissed her chastely on the lips. "Welcome home, Ace."

* * *

Cassandra had been right, Logan and Rory were exactly whom the sellers had been looking for. They happily accepted the offer after meeting with the couple, and they set a settlement date for May. Logan had begun spending more time in New York, now that the office was on the verge of opening, and Rory loved that he was there at least 3 days a week. She had gone back to work and was trying to make up for lost time by taking extra assignments, but making sure that she wasn't overdoing it. It seemed, for the first time in her life, things really felt right, and for the first time in her life, she wasn't questioning it.

On a warm spring night in late April, Rory and Logan were in bed after sweetly making love. Rory, completely sated and exhausted from work, was dosing in and out of consciousness as the cool breeze from the open windows blew across her naked skin. Feeling cold, she curled up against Logan's bare chest and moved her head so that she was resting directly over his heart. He pulled the quilt up over her shoulders and kissed her head.

Logan's mind was racing a million miles a minute. He and Rory had discussed how perfect things felt. He was waiting for the perfect moment to broach the subject of marriage, delicately walking the tightrope of wanting to let them ease back into things, and wanting to tie himself to her in every way possible. He had spoken to Honor about it, and she encouraged him to wait for the right moment, ask her opinion on the subject, and then do a private, yet romantic proposal somewhere that was special to both of them. Honor reminded him that his last proposal did just about everything wrong, and he would really need to make up for that by waiting for the perfect moment. Unfortunately, that minute never seemed to come. He wanted her as his wife sooner rather than later, so he decided there was no time like the present.

"Ace?" He whispered into her ear.

"Mmmm," she mumbled sleepily.

"Ace, if I were to ask you to marry me, would you say yes?"

Rory's eyes shot open. Clearly she was dreaming, right? Had Logan just proposed to her?

"What?" she questioned, pulling her head up so she was looking in his eyes.

"If I were to ask you to marry me, what would you say?"

Rory leaned up and kissed his lips. "I'd say yes, of course. Why? Are you asking?"

With his hand, he guided her head back down to his chest. He started stroking her hair, enjoying the silky feel through his fingers.

"No, I'm not asking right now. It needs to be perfect and romantic…"

"I don't need perfect and romantic," she protested.

"You might not need it, but you deserve it. This isn't perfect or romantic, but it will be when the time comes. I already messed up once, and you know I don't like asking a question that I don't know the answer to, so I wanted to be sure. I don't want to repeat the mistakes I made in the past."

Rory smiled. "Logan, when you propose again, it will be perfect, because I will be agreeing to spend the rest of my life with my partner, in every sense of the word."

Logan kissed the top of her head as she closed her eyes, falling asleep to the rhythm of her future husband's heartbeat.

* * *

A/N: We're getting closer to happily ever after and finally, they're on the same page. As always, thanks for the reviews/follows/favorites. Thanks to xshynenstarx for the input! Enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think!


	9. The Night Starts Here

Rory watched the pages fly off of her page–a-day calendar like leaves from a tree during fall. April went by quickly and May arrived in a whirlwind of life changes for Rory and Logan.

The New York office of Logan's company officially opened. They celebrated with a large formal party that included all of the staff and their significant others, business associates and some local press. This was the first big event they were attending as a couple and Logan was excited to show Rory off. For her part, Rory was nervous about finally meeting his business partners, Paul and Roger, the men with whom Logan considered his most trusted confidants. Truth be told, she was even more apprehensive to meet their wives, knowing that she would have to charm them more than their husbands. She quickly realized that her apprehension was unfounded when all four accepted her into their circle without question. To Logan's dismay, they regaled her with tales of his west coast bachelor ways and had her laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes. Logan was happy to be the butt of the joke if it would make her laugh the way she was.

"So, Rory, tell us what Logan was like in college," Roger asked.

Rory smirked. Logan was standing behind her, so she turned to look up at him, trying to think of which insane story she wanted to tell. He raised his eyebrow as if to challenge her to do her worst. She smiled and animatedly turned back towards the group.

"He convinced me to go to Key West for the weekend during one particularly bad snowstorm we were having. At the time, I felt like I hadn't been warm for months, so I happily agreed." Rory had captivated her audience, and behind her, she felt Logan chuckle as he undoubtedly recalled the memory she was telling.

"Logan claims to be a master yachter, but it always seems like we get into trouble on boats. This particular boat ended up about 15 miles off the coast of Cuba with no power. We were drifting and were finally rescued by the coast guard, but they were running low on gas, and I guess they have some kind of agreement with the Cuban government that they can refuel in Cuba. This apparently happens more than we know. We were both so surprised to be there, and somehow Logan charmed the coast guard officers and we ended up getting a private tour of Havana before we were returned to Key West. That's not an experience most people can say they've had."

"So he really hasn't changed much, has he," Paul's wife Alison asked.

"In my defense, not once have I taken your husband to a closed communist country," Logan asked.

"Yes, Allie, we only got to the demilitarized zone, we didn't actually make it into North Korea," Paul clarified.

"It wasn't for lack of trying, though," Roger added.

The group laughed at his clarification and it led to a conversation about the most exotic places they had been. Rory leaned back so that her back aligned with Logan's front. He put his arm around her and they both stood together, appreciating the ease they felt with his friends.

* * *

Rory was a little drunk on good champagne and Logan's success. It wasn't noticeable to others, but Logan could tell that her nose was a little pinker, her eyes were a little glassy, and her smile was bigger than normal. He stood at the bar, watching her interact with their public relations team, feeling proud for the umpteenth time that night that she would be going home with him.

"She's lovely." Lost in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed Abigail, Roger's wife standing next to him. He turned in her direction.

"Now we know why you never dated" she said, smiling at him.

"Yes, it wasn't because I was gay. Sorry you lost that bet though," Logan replied with a smile. Abigail blushed, knowing that the silly bet she and Allie had made about the absence of women in Logan's life had been uncovered.

"Logan, we've worried about you. You've worked yourself to the bone trying to get this company off the ground, and you've taken it farther than any of us could have imagined. Your dedication to my husband is beyond any business partnership I've ever seen. But we could tell something was missing. I'm so happy to see that she's returned."

Logan took a sip of his drink allowing her words to sink in. Logan had never been one to cultivate friendships with women, but as his partnership with Roger and Paul grew, they became his family. It meant that Allie and Abigail fussed over him like mother hens sometimes, but they were steadfast and loyal in their friendship with him, and he appreciated it more than she would know.

"We just bought a house," he told her. "We're settling at the end of this month."

"I expect to be invited over for cocktails as soon as you're settled. She's losing her buzz, you should give her some more champagne. And watch Ted from marketing. He tends to get a little handsy as the night wears on," she warned.

"Thanks, Abby," he said, kissing her on the cheek and setting off to replenish Rory's drink.

* * *

By the time the party had wrapped up and they were in a car taking them back to Rory's apartment, she was feeling very good, and could barely keep her hands off of him. She was so turned on with the way that Logan commanded respect from his employees, but still genuinely cared about them and their well-being. She had noticed that he knew the names and details of each person's significant other, even if tonight was their first introduction. He led her around the room, his hand on the small of her back, and made each person there feel as if they were the only person he had wanted to see. He had always been a charmer, but now, she could see that his uncanny knack for remembering small details was part of what made him so successful.

In the car, she kept running her hands over his chest, inside of his jacket. The warmth that was radiating from his body made her want to explore even further. Whenever she was bordering on inappropriate, he stopped her, and pacified her with a chaste kiss to the forehead or cheek. Of course he was not unaffected. A gorgeous woman in a slinky black dress was throwing herself at him, but he knew that if he let her get her drunken way, he would never be able to use this driver again, and he had developed a great rapport with him. Logan was grateful when they finally pulled up to the building. He quickly said goodnight to the driver and helped a stumbling Rory out of the car.

In the elevator, her efforts doubled and he found himself cursing the slow car. Knowing there was a security camera, he wouldn't let her at her goal until they were in the safety of her apartment.

Finally, they arrived on her floor and he quickly disengaged the lock to her door. As soon as they were in the confines of her apartment, he backed her up against the wall and kissed her deeply. Her dress had a vintage, 1920's look to it and he loved the way the silk felt in his hands. Being sure that she was pinned between his body and the wall, he grabbed her leg and hitched it over his hip, ready to show her exactly how much her tipsy presence had gotten to him.

* * *

Logan woke up with the sun, as was his custom. Rory was still soundly asleep and he took the chance to look at her. She hadn't washed off her makeup the night before, so it was smudged under her eyes, but it made her even more endearing. Carefully, Logan untangled himself from her body and changed to go out for a run. He knew that Rory wouldn't be up for a few more hours, but he left two Advil and a glass of water on her bedside table before he headed out the door, just in case.

Logan ran through Hudson River Park and enjoyed the brand new leaves on the trees. The weather was getting warmer but there was still a distinct chill in the air. He loved running because it cleared his head and allowed him to think clearly. He wanted to propose to Rory, but he couldn't figure out how. He wanted it to be completely opposite from what he did last time.

He ran south towards the esplanade. As he was running, he noticed the gorgeous view of the city from the esplanade and a thought started formulating in his head. He knew exactly how he was going to propose. He would need Colin and Finn's help, but he knew it would be a great success this time, and just the beginning to their happily ever after.

Logan grabbed a couple of burritos to ward off their hangovers and headed home. If he was lucky, maybe he could get a few more hours of sleep curled up next to his girl.

* * *

Rory had packed up most of her apartment and Logan's movers were already on their way across country. Today as the day they were settling on their house. Logan was flying in from California, so it just left Rory to complete the final touches of getting her apartment in order before he came to grab her to head to the realtor's office. Noticing the time, Rory jumped in the shower and dressed in a black pencil skirt and white button-down blouse. She threw on a pair of black pumps and put mousse in her damp hair to shape the curl. She was putting the paperwork Logan had left with her in a file folder to slip in her bag when he walked in the door. He put his suitcase in the corner and smirked at her.

"You look like the sexiest fucking librarian I have ever seen," he said, clearly admiring the view. Rory blushed and playfully smacked him on the chest.

"How would you know? You never spent time in the library," she countered.

"Touche, Ace. Are you ready?"

Rory started walking out the door when Logan grabbed her hand and swung her back towards him. Placing a sound kiss on her lips, he whispered "how is it that you seem to get more beautiful every time I go away?"

"Oh now, we have a good 75 years ahead of us, mister. If I reveal all of my secrets now, what mystery will be left for later? And trust me, when I'm 65 and need those secrets to cover my wrinkles and gray hair, you'll be glad some things are still a mystery."

Logan laughed and positioned himself so that she could move past him into the hallway. Knowing he was watching her ass, she added an extra seductive swing to her hips as she made her way to the elevator. It had the desired effect and Rory chuckled as she heard his groan from down the hallway.

* * *

The fluorescent lights were too bright and the air felt stuffy in this room. Rory had a knot in her stomach as she watched Logan interact with the lawyer and his realtor. She wasn't even signing the papers and she felt like she was going to throw up. Never in her life had she imagined she would be living in a house that cost as much as theirs did. Logan seemed cool, calm and collected as he signed the papers and joked with the lawyer. If he was feeling any apprehension, he didn't show it. He just seemed so relaxed as he signed the papers making himself personally liable to a multi-million dollar contract.

After the papers were signed, handshakes were exchanged and Logan had the keys, Logan and Rory walked the three blocks from the realtor's office to their new home. Walking through the front doors was just as exciting as it had been the first time. Logan wrapped his arms around Rory in the foyer, and they stood there, enjoying the feel of their new home. Tomorrow, they would need to get a locksmith . to change the locks, get the utilities turned on, and the movers would come with their things, but for tonight, they basked in the simple pleasure of knowing that this was their home.

"Welcome home, Ace." Logan said. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him a little tighter, secure in the knowledge that they had many years of happy memories ahead of them.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Thank you to my beta, xshyenestarx for polishing it up and adding her two cents.


	10. Now I've Got To Ask You One More Thing

"Now listen here, mister, I've always had a monkey lamp in my house. When our first one broke, we bought another, but there was always a monkey represented in my house."

"Ace, I understand, but my mother would have a coronary. Your grandmother would have a coronary if we had an obscene monkey lamp gracing the foyer. Especially one that's wearing a dress. Plus, it just doesn't really fit the design aesthetic that I feel we're going after."

Rory and Logan were shopping for furniture for their house. Although they both had furniture that they brought separately, it wasn't enough to fill the house. They were in their fourth store of the day and had realized that they were raised in very different households. While Logan was raised on furniture he wasn't allowed to sit on, Rory was raised with comfy couches. They were just trying to find something in the middle that they both could agree upon.

"Ok, how about this," Logan said, trying to quell the rapidly escalating difference of opinion. "We'll buy the monkey lamp and put it in the library. That way it will be in your safe haven, and we just won't let your grandmother in that room."

"But think about how fun it would be to see the look on your mother's face when she walks in and sees it," Rory pointed out.

"Ok, it will live in the library, and come out only when my mother comes by. That's my final answer, Ace. That lamp terrifies me."

Rory nodded her agreement and Logan motioned for the sales person to wrap up the insane lamp.

A buzzing from his pocket alerted Logan to an incoming phone call. He was happy to see Colin's face on the display.

"Hey man, how are you," he greeted his old friend. Rory wandered off to the dining room tables.

"I'm good, life is good. I banged this amazing blonde chick last night. Talk about firecracker. And the best part was, she was gone this morning when I woke up. No awkward conversations. It was amazing."

Logan laughed at his friend's story and could honestly say that he didn't miss those days. He would never tell Colin this, but there was something about knowing someone so intimately that you felt completely at ease, before, during and after the act that made it so much better. Or maybe it was just Rory that made him feel that way.

"That's a dream come true," Logan said, remembering the days pre-Rory when he would have killed for something like that.

"So, now that you have a house, Finn and I want to come visit," Colin told him.

"I had a house in California," Logan reminded him.

"Yes, but that was different."

Puzzled, Logan started to say "How?" but cut himself off when he realized that Colin and Finn just wanted to hang out with Rory again. He knew that they had become close during his 9 months in London, and he also knew that with the exception of the few times they had hung out recently, they hadn't spoken to her since the failed engagement.

"You're welcome anytime, and come sooner rather than later, so you can help me with a project."

"What kind of project," Colin asked.

"Top secret," Logan responded, grateful that Rory was out of earshot. "I'll call you on Monday with the details."

"OK, how is next weekend for you guys? Are you free?"

"We should be. I'll confirm with Ace and call you at work on Monday. Sound good?"

"Yes. I'm eager to hear about this top-secret project. Does it involve some special jewelry?"

"Perhaps. I'll call you Monday." Logan disconnected the call and hurried over to Rory before she signed the papers to buy a neon green dining room table.

* * *

Monday morning, Logan placed a three-way call to Colin at his office in Boston and Finn who had set up a commodities business in Miami.

"Gentlemen," Logan started. "You are confirmed to visit whenever you want, but I need you to help me out this time."

"Help you plan the perfect proposal, right mate," Finn asked.

"Proposal is planned. I need help with execution," Logan said, and then launched into his plan of attack.

* * *

That night, when Logan came home, Rory was already home and making dinner. She had a new Okkervil River album on the stereo and was jamming to the loud music as she stirred whatever was in her pot. He laughed upon seeing her. The music was so loud he knew she hadn't heard him come in, so he went up behind her and put his hands on her hips and started moving with her. She startled and turned around, but laughed when she saw it was him. He grabbed her hands and swung her around in time with the music. They danced around the kitchen, a mixture of Logan's formal ballroom training and some more jerky moves from Rory who was trying to insert some more modern moves into their routine. They both laughed when Rory realized she still had the wooden spoon in her hands and she turned back to continue with dinner while Logan moved to the stereo to turn it down slightly. Logan came up behind her again, and pressed his body against hers; his chest to her back.

"This smells delicious, Ace. What are you making?"

Rory frowned and looked back at him. "Rachel Ray says that I'm making Chicken Parmesan, but It doesn't look like normal Chicken Parmesan."

Logan looked in the pot and noticed that she had grabbed Alfredo sauce instead of red sauce. He held back his laughter and asked her to grab the tomatoes out of the fridge. When she stepped away from the stove, he rolled up his sleeves and grabbed the ingredients to make his grandmother's pasta sauce.

"So, I wanted to run something by you," he said as she brought him the tomatoes.

"Shoot," she replied.

"Colin and Finn want to come to visit us this weekend," Logan started.

"Really?" Rory excitedly responded.

"So I guess it's ok with you," he answered.

"Of course it's ok. Logan, you don't have to ask to have your friends over. God. Please kill me if I become that kind of girlfriend who gets upset about stuff like that."

"Can I get that in writing," Logan joked.

"Sure, I'll get it tattooed to my ass, how's that" Rory joked back. "But seriously, I'd love to see Colin and Finn again. I know you haven't seen them since New Years."

They worked together in silence for a minute before Rory spoke up.

"Why don't you invite Robert and Jeremy over for poker night on Saturday? Get the LDB back together again? We can finish getting your man cave set up by then and you guys can have a boys night."

"But what will you do while we do that" Logan asked.

"I don't know. I'll read. Or I'll go to Stars Hollow for a movie night with mom. If need be, I'll put out a personal ad for a friend so I can do something close to home," Rory joked.

Logan thought about it. "I think they're coming to see you more than me," he responded. "I'm sure they'd never forgive me if I kicked you out of the house on one of the two nights they'll be here.

"Oh now, you know that's not true," Rory said. "Maybe I'll invite mom here. It's not like we're lacking in space. Maybe Luke would want to join your poker game or would that cramp your style?"

Logan mentally kicked himself. He knew that he had gotten Lorelai's blessing, but he also knew that he should ask both Chris and Luke, who was like a father to Rory. He suddenly realized that he was planning to propose in less than a week and hadn't asked her father or her pseudo-father for their blessings. "Yes, of course Luke could join our game. The more the merrier. It will give me a chance to get to know him a little better."

"Great, then it's decided. This is going to be a great weekend," Rory said.

Logan chuckled. "You're easy to please."

"That's what my personal ad says."

* * *

Logan knew he needed to make a trip to Boston to speak with Christopher. He cleared all of his appointments on Wednesday. When he kissed Rory goodbye in the morning, he headed to the train rather than his office.

He arrived in Boston and headed to Christopher's office.

The receptionist asked Logan if he had an appointment, and when he said he didn't, she looked at him disapprovingly and called back to Christopher. She then instructed him to take a seat and wait.

It only took ten minutes before Logan saw Christopher coming towards him.

"Logan? This is a surprise," the elder man greeted him warmly.

"Forgive me for interrupting your workday," Logan said, standing up to greet him and shake his hand. "I was wondering if I could have a minute of your time."

"Of course. Come on back," Chris said, leading the way. "Sally, please hold my calls."

Logan followed Chris through a maze of desks until they got to an office at the end of the hall. Chris shut the door behind them and Logan took the seat across from his desk.

"So, Rory tells me you've moved in together," Chris said, taking his seat. "Should I ask you what your intentions are?"

"Well, I kind of want to discuss that with you."

"I figured," Chris said, cutting to the chase. "When are you going to ask her?"

"This weekend. Can I have your blessing?"

"Logan," Chris began. "I've always liked you. You remind me a lot of myself."

"I take that as a compliment, sir," Logan said.

"You'll make her happy, I assume?" Chris asked.

"Yes, I will try every day of my life."

"That's all I ask. Welcome to the family, kid."

Logan stood up and extended his hand. "Thank you, sir."

Taking his hand, Chris laughed. "You're going to be my son-in-law, kid. Please call me Chris."

"Ok, Chris," Logan responded.

"Do you have time for lunch or do you need to get back right away," Chris asked.

"My mother raised me to never turn down an offer from my in-laws."

Chris chuckled and grabbed his jacket. "Wise woman. Come on, kid."

* * *

The remainder of the week consisted of work and getting ready for their guests. Lorelai and Luke happily agreed to come over for the evening and Logan's old Life and Death Brigade friends agreed to come over for poker night. Colin and Finn arrived on Friday afternoon. The group spent Friday night and Saturday catching up. Saturday night came quickly, and before they knew it, the Danes' and LDB gang were knocking on the door.

The boys went upstairs to the fourth floor to the open space they had turned into the poker room for the night. Lorelai and Rory went down to the theater for their movie night. They were watching a Dolly Parton marathon: Nine to Five, Steel Magnolias, and Gnomeo and Juliet. They still had the copious amounts of junk food, but had added some fruit and Nutella, because Lorelai was craving fruit all the time now.

"I still can't believe you live here," Lorelai said after eating a strawberry.

"I still can't believe I live here," Rory responded. "It seems like a dream most days. I wake up every morning to Logan and come home here. Then I go to sleep in a beautiful bedroom with a beautiful man in my arms. It's surreal."

"Any more talk of getting engaged?"

"No, and it's so frustrating! He drops a bomb like that and then doesn't act on it?" Rory groaned in frustration and took a hard bite out of her red vine.

"Maybe he's waiting for the perfect moment," Lorelai offered.

"Or maybe he changed his mind," countered Rory.

"Have you talked to him?"

"No," Rory pouted.

"Right. Because that's worked so well for you in the past."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. How's my little brother," Rory asked, leaning over and touching Lorelai's expanding belly.

"He's big and making me fat. Of course Luke insists that I look even more beautiful because of my _glow_."

"He's such a good husband."

"But I know he's lying. I'm as big as a whale," Lorelai cried.

"But you're such a cute whale."

"Just wait, you'll be here someday and I will make fun of you so bad…"

"Oh now, don't be bitter just because I can still wear cute heels," Rory replied with a smile.

Lorelai groaned again. "I haven't worn cute heels in months. It's only sensible flats for me. Luke is going to divorce me because I wear old lady shoes."

"Oh yes, I'm sure that's true. It's not like he isn't falling all over himself to make sure that you're comfortable," Rory said, remembering how attentive and adoring Luke had been since Lorelai told him she was pregnant. He had always been attentive, but now, Lorelai wouldn't need to lift a finger if she didn't want to.

"He is pretty amazing, isn't he," Lorelai asked with a smile. "The other day, we were walking down the street and a stray cat walked our way. He knows how scared I am of cats, so he ran after it, shooing it away. It was hilarious to see Luke running down the street flailing his arms and clapping to scare the cat away, but also so sweet."

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs, the men were losing lots of money.

"Ugh, Robert, you have to be cheating. There is no way you can have luck like that," Colin exclaimed after Robert won his third hand.

"I don't need to cheat with the terrible cards you're getting," Robert responded.

"I'm out, men. Can I grab anyone another drink," Logan asked. Everyone grunted their response as Logan got up from the table.

"Luke, can you help me out," he asked.

"Yeah. It's not like I'm doing anything but losing money," Luke responded.

"But you're contributing large amounts of money that are going into my pocket, so please stay," Robert answered with a smirk

"Don't be an ass, Robert," Logan, Colin and Finn said simultaneously. Even Colin and Finn knew that it was important for Luke to feel comfortable tonight, so they were doing everything possible to run interference between Robert's pompous remarks and Luke's laid back demeanor. So far, everyone was getting along, and they wanted to keep it that way.

Luke followed Logan downstairs to the kitchen.

"My apologies for Robert," Logan offered. "He's always been an asshole, and I guess we're just used to it at this point."

"He's fine," Luke responded. "Rory warned me about him before we came. I can't believe she went out on a date with him."

"Well, Ace always sees the best in people."

Luke grunted in agreement.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about her," Logan said.

"I figured," Luke responded. When Logan raised his eyebrow in question, Luke responded "it's not that difficult to manage three beers, kid."

Logan smiled. "No, I suppose it's not."

He paused a moment while he reached in the fridge, taking out three bottles. Turning around, he looked Luke in the eye and said "I'm going to ask Rory to marry me tomorrow. While I was making the plans, it dawned on me that I hadn't asked your permission."

Luke started to answer but Logan cut him off. "I know I don't really need your permission since I have Lorelai's, but where I come from, things are done in a certain way, and I did not do it the way it should have been done. So, Luke, do I have your blessing to ask Rory to be my wife?"

Luke was impressed with the courage that Logan was displaying. He had known that Logan and Lorelai had spoken about this topic, but he knew he didn't really have a say as her step-father. Regardless, he was touched.

"Are you going to do your damndest not to hurt her ever again," Luke asked.

"Yes, sir. You can count on that."

"And will you take care of her and love her, even if she drives you insane?"

"I fell in love with her because she drove me insane," Logan answered quietly.

"Then you have my blessing," Luke said. The men tapped their beer bottles together in a silent toast and took a sip.

"Did you ask Chris," Luke asked.

"Yes," Logan said with a sigh. "But it's more important that I get your permission. He calls Rory once a week, but he's not really in our lives like you and Lorelai are. I'm just not sure when I could have asked him. Rory's always said that you were more of a father figure to her than Chris ever was, so I thought if I had blessings from Lorelai and you, I would have my bases covered."

"But I have to tell you," Luke continued. "I have a gun, and I know how to use it."

"Noted," Logan said with a spark of fear in his eyes.

* * *

The house seemed empty after being so full the night before. Lorelai and Luke had gone back to Stars Hollow and Colin and Finn had departed for their respective cities as well. Rory was lying on the couch with her head in Logan's lap. She was watching TV and doing the crossword puzzle while he was reading the newspaper. Rory hated the stillness of the house. She missed her friends and mother already.

"Ugh, it's too quiet," she noted.

Logan chuckled. Just this morning, she had been complaining about how loud Finn's shower singing was.

"How about I take you out for Indian food. Those restaurants are never quiet," Logan suggested.

Rory's eyes lit up. "Can we go to Karahi?"

Logan had hoped that she would suggest that restaurant. He knew it was in her old neighborhood, and in order for his plan to work, they needed to go to the West Village. She was playing into his hand nicely.

"I wouldn't dream of taking you anywhere else."

After dinner, Logan suggested they take a walk by the water on the Hudson River Greenway. They were holding hands and joking with each other until they came to a certain spot with a beautiful view of lower Manhattan. Moving out of the path and against the railing, Logan swung her around and pulled her close. She returned his embrace without question.

"Rory," he started, looking deeply into her eyes. "I love you so much."

"You'd better, mister," she replied with a twinkle in her eye. "I love you too."

"I come out here to run a lot," he said. "I love this part of the city. It's so green, and you can see the water. It takes you down past Battery Park if I need a long run. It's the place I come when I need to think about things."

"What are you thinking about tonight," Rory asked.

"You. That's all it's been lately, it's been you. When I wake up in the morning, when I go to sleep at night. When I'm in a boring meeting or I pass a taco stand in the street. You are always on my mind. You giving me a second chance has breathed a new life into me. You make me so happy, and I want to spend my life trying to make you happy too."

Still in his arms, Logan leaned down and whispered in her ear "Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, will you marry me?"

* * *

Dun dun dun...what will she say?

Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed the last chapter! Also, thanks to my awesome beta, xshynenstarx!


	11. Hold On When You Get Love

_Still in his arms, Logan leaned down and whispered in her ear "Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, will you marry me?"_

Rory pulled back to look into his eyes, completely shocked at what she had just heard. In all of the thousands of ways she had imagined him asking, this was certainly not it.

Logan smiled, knowing from her expression that he had caught her completely unaware. That was his intention; he liked keeping her on her toes.

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

"Rory, would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"You used my name. That means you're serious," she responded.

"Yes, Ace. Very serious," he said.

Rory smiled and looked at him through her eyelashes. "No," she responded.

Logan's face fell and he looked back at her in confusion. "No?"

"No," she repeated.

Rory watched as Logan's face went from confused to disbelief. She decided to put him out of his misery.

"I'm just kidding, you goon. Of course I'll marry you." She threw her arms around his neck and he hugged her tight his heart still beating a thousand miles a minute from her prank.

"That wasn't very nice," he said tickling her sides. "Maybe I shouldn't show you your ring."

"You have one?" Rory asked. She was surprised, given the spontaneous feel of the moment.

"Of course I do."

Letting go of her, Logan reached into his pocket and pulled out the red Cartier box that held her ring. He offered it to her.

"No way," she said with a smile. "You need to open that box and put it on my finger."

"As you wish," he replied.

Logan did exactly as she asked. Rory looked at the ring set against her long slender finger. It was perfect. It was a one and a half carat solitaire diamond set in platinum. It was simple, elegant and gorgeous. It was exactly what she had always dreamed of.

"Oh, Logan. It's perfect," she gasped. With the new weight on her finger, it started to sink in. She was going to be Mrs. Logan Huntzberger. She was overwhelmed with happiness and started to tear up. Logan grasped her face in his hands and wiped her tears with his thumbs. "Happy tears?" he asked.

"Very happy tears," she responded. "I never thought we'd be here again."

"Me either, Ace," he said wrapping her in his arms again. Still wrapped in each other's arms, they watched the sun set over New Jersey.

"Wanna go home?" Logan whispered in her ear.

"Yes, let's go home," Rory agreed.

* * *

The taxi pulled up to their house and Rory got out while Logan paid the driver. Standing at the bottom of the stone steps, Logan threw his arm around her shoulders and led her up the stairs. He opened the door and she gasped.

In the foyer were thirty lit candles of all sizes and shapes. The candles were lining the staircase which was covered with rose petals. The warm glow of the candles against the rich, dark wood created a romantic feeling.

Rory put her hands over her mouth in surprise.

"How? When?" she stammered.

Logan smirked at her. "Just follow the candles, Ace."

Rory followed his directions and headed up the stairs, turning half way to look back at him. He encouraged her to continue with a smirk.

At the top of the stairs were hundreds of candles on almost every surface. The room was bathed in the warm glow from them. On the counter of the island was a chilled bottle of champagne with a note addressed to her. Rory looked at Logan who had followed her, and took the note off of the bottle. With trembling fingers, she opened it. Inside was Logan's neat script.

_**Rory~**_

_**You've just agreed to be my wife**_

_**Which made me the happiest I've ever been in my life.**_

_**Tonight is about what I will promise to you**_

_**Which I will tell you in a series of clues.**_

_**When it comes to you, I've always been a little over the top**_

_**So did you really think I wouldn't try to make your heart pop?**_

_**Take a glass of champagne and go up to the top floor **_

_**Your clue will be near the avocados that you so adore.**_

_**Love, Logan**_

While she was reading, Logan had popped the cork on the champagne and poured her a glass. She took a sip and looked at him.

"You are completely crazy. This is way too much," she said.

"I wanted to do something low-key, but that could still be considered a grand gesture," Logan explained.

"I don't need a grand gesture. Just the fact that you asked is the grand gesture."

"Now come on, Ace. You know it's not my style to be so simple…."

She smiled at him and took another sip. "I love you," she said.

He removed the champagne flute from her hand and set in on the counter. He slid his hand across her cheek. "I love you, Ace. More than you'll ever know." He kissed her deeply on the lips and then said "Go find your next clue."

Rory laughed and grabbed her champagne flute. Walking over to the stairs, she took off her jacket and dropped it seductively on the floor. "Coming?" she asked.

Logan followed her watching the way she swung her hips and she climbed the stairs. It was difficult for him to keep his distance and let her find her clues. He wanted nothing more than to show her his gratitude for her acceptance.

Making her way up to the top floor, Rory went out onto the patio. She noticed the white Christmas lights had been strung from the outer walls. There were candles here too, and the combination made it look like something out of A Midsummer Night's Dream. Rory noticed a brand new avocado tree in a planter placed in the middle of the patio with a note pinned to the trunk. Logan watched her take the note off of the tree and admired the work his two best friends had put into their night. He was very lucky that they understood his vision.

"Avocados," she exclaimed excitedly. "I do love guacamole."

"So I hear," Logan said with a smirk.

Rory opened the note and smiled at the contents.

_**Rory,**_

_**I tried to make the notes rhyme, but they all sounded really stupid, so I stopped. Instead, I'll pour my heart out to you on paper. **_

_**I'm not here to rehash the past, but one of the reasons we didn't work before is because you needed to chase your dreams. I've always known you had the talent, and maybe I **__**haven't expressed that to you in the past, but great things await you and I'm lucky that I will get to witness it. **_

_**Rory, I solemnly vow to you that I will never hold you back from your dreams. If the opportunity arises for you to travel abroad for five years, we will make it work. I'll rack up the frequent flyer miles coming to see you. There is nothing I want less than to hold you back from your aspirations. One of the things that made made me fall in love with you was your aspirations and as your husband, it will be my job to make sure that your ambition is realized. It will never be a choice you'll have to make. **_

_**Your next clue is in the place where you keep your books. Feel that you're being watched by Doctor **__**T. J. Eckleburg, as you look for the volume that that **__**that tells a story through the eyes of someone named Nick. There you will find my next promise to you.**_

_**Love, Logan**_

Rory knew that he was talking about The Great Gatsby. With a sly look back at him, she crossed quickly into their library and crossed to the place where her old tattered copy was housed on the shelf. Someone had replaced her copy with a first edition that had a small envelope sticking out of the top.

_**Rory~**_

"_**Gatsby believed in the green light, the orgastic future that year by year recedes before us. It eluded us then, but that's no matter—tomorrow we will run faster, stretch out our arms farther. . . . And then one fine morning—**__**  
**__**So we beat on, boats against the current, borne back ceaselessly into the past."**_

_**We've only been back together for a short time and our past is long and sorted, but unlike Gatsby, we won't lose sight of our future by focusing on the past. My next vow to you is that together, we will find the right balance of both. I will use our past to help me look forward to bathing in the sunshine of our future. We will not live in the storms of our yesterdays, or ceaselessly reach towards the green light of an uncertain future, but will enjoy the fruits of our present.**_

_**The next clue rests in the place where we both do our work. Open your top drawer to read my next vow.**_

_**Love, Logan**_

She looked at him with watery eyes. "How long did it take you to plan this?" she asked.

"Oh, you know how things work with me," he responded vaguely. He didn't want her to know that it took him a month to just come up with the idea of a scavenger hunt. "Go find your next clue, Ace."

She leaned up and kissed him. "Thank you. This means so much."

The next clue led them back down to the first floor to their office. Rory went over to the matching mahogany desks they had just bought for the room. The room was lit by a single candle on her desk. She opened the top drawer and saw another envelope with her name on it. On top of the envelope was a simple, perfect sunflower. She picked up the flower and fingered its velvety petals, before setting it next to the candle and reaching for the envelope.

_**Rory,**_

_**I never wanted to be a husband because I looked at my parents and saw my future. I knew that whomever I married would end up alone on weekends while I was at the office, unable to tear myself away from budget summaries and stock levels long enough to make time for her. Any future children would be raised by a single mom, or more likely, a nanny, because I would be too busy working to make it to soccer games and recitals. My wife would inevitably end up resenting me for never being around and my children would hate me for being absent. **_

Rory looked up from the letter. "You make this whole marrying you thing sound so wonderful," she said with a smile.

He crossed to the desk and perched upon the edge. "Keep reading, wise guy," he responded.

_**This vow is to let you know that this will never happen. I can't promise that there won't be a couple of late nights or business trips, but I am going to dedicate my life to making sure you know that our family always comes first. I can promise you that I will do everything in my power to make it to each baseball game or dance recital. Our relationship will always be a partnership. I will never be an absent husband or father. I promise you that I will NEVER, EVER let work come before you our future children (or cats, if that's what you prefer.)**_

_**My biggest fear is that I will end up like my father. I will do everything to be sure that it doesn't happen, including begging you to promise me that you'll call me on it if it does. Will you?**_

_**Promise me, and then go find your next clue. It lives in Vulgaria where the Potts children are waiting to sing you a song about Hushabye Mountain. **_

_**Love, Logan**_

"I would never let you become Mitchum," Rory said. "Don't worry about that."

"Good," he said, nuzzling her neck.

Rory turned around and he moved his lips to hers . They kissed for a bit, reassuring each other that they planned for the same kind of life. Logan broke away first.

"We will have lots of time for that after you find your clues."

Rory groaned. "Can't I just find them later?"

"No. Go," he said swatting her butt.

Rory made her way into the theater room. She knew that the next clue was near their copy of Chitty Chitty Bang Bang.

"Your clues aren't very difficult," she teased.

"Well, I had Colin and Finn placing them. I couldn't make them too hard or you'd be finding the avocados in the office and the book on the patio."

Rory reached out for the movie and took it off the shelf. Inside was her next letter.

_**Rory~**_

_**When I look at our DVD collection, I see traces of why I fell in love with you. You remind me to have fun. **_

_**My mother once said that you didn't know what it took to be a Huntzberger, but for this Huntzberger, your childish sense of delight is what makes you perfect for me. Your whimsical outlook on life is evident in the movies you enjoy, the snacks you eat, and the things that make you excited. The way your eyes light up when you see a street performer or when I bring you home a new box of Lucky charms gives me glimpses of a childhood I didn't have. I enjoyed life in college because I thought it was my only time to do so. You taught me that life is meant to be enjoyed forever, not just when you're young.**_

_**This vow is a two for one deal. First, I vow to never let you lose that sense of whimsy. Second, I vow to try to match you on the whimsy train. I want our kids (or cats) to have the childhood you had; birthday traditions and matching pajamas on Christmas, carnivals and pet goldfish. Our life is going to be fun, chimerical, and a little insane, but I wouldn't have it any other way.**_

_**You're almost at the end of this crazy little hunt. You'll find the last clue in a place where bubbles are used for relaxation.**_

_**Love, Logan **_

Rory grabbed Logan's hand and led him up upstairs to their master bathroom. There, he had drawn her a bath, complete with strawberry scented bubbles. Like the other destinations, the room was bathed in candlelight and rose petals were scattered around the tub. She found the note next to a candle on the lip of the tub.

_**Rory~**_

_**This is your last clue. Sorry I couldn't make it go on forever. There are a thousand things I want to promise you, but I have a lifetime to do so. **_

_**The last vow I want to make to you tonight is that I will always cherish you. You will always be perched high atop the pedestal I've erected for you. You deserve to be loved, cherished, adored, pampered, and spoiled for the rest of our lives. That you have chosen me means that I will spend each day from now until the day I die making you feel that way. Starting with this bath, you will never want for anything. Anything I have is yours and I will do nothing short of crawling across broken glass to worship the ground you walk on. **_

_**My love, my life. Thank you for making me the happiest man alive. I can't wait to start forever with you.**_

_**Love always and forever, Logan**_

Logan was standing in the doorway watching her read the last letter. When he knew she was at the end, he crossed to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her shoulder, neck, behind her ear, while his hands ghosted across her abdomen.

Rory closed her eyes and leaned back, truly feeling adored by the man who was worshiping her body. "Your proposal was perfect, and this was so above and beyond," she said. "I feel so loved by you."

"You are, Ace," he said. "The words don't exist to tell you how you've completed my soul."

"I know how you feel," she responded. "Join me?" she asked, nodding to the tub.

"Of course," he said, making work of her shirt and lifting it over her head.

For the next half hour, they spent time enjoying being together. They laughed with each other about the future and enjoyed relaxing with one another, secure and completely in love. When the water started turning cold, Logan wrapped her in a towel and took her to bed, intending to make good on his promise to cherish her.

* * *

The next day, they woke up with the alarm clock. Logan groaned and turned off the offending device and snuggled back in against his fiancee.

"We have to get up," she said with a groan, no more wanting to leave the bed than he did.

"No," he replied. "Let's play hooky today."

Rory closed her eyes and thought about it. There was not one part of her that wanted to leave his company today. If he, as CEO, would skip a day, she would too. She was yet ready to leave their little cocoon of bliss. "Do you really want to do that?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm not ready to share you with the world yet. Let's just take one more day to enjoy the fact that we're getting married."

"But what will we do? Certainly you wouldn't want to spend all day in bed, would you?" she asked with a smirk knowing that was exactly what she wanted to do.

The wheels started turning in his head and he quickly formulated a plan.

"As much as I'd like nothing more than that, I figure you'll need to tell Lorelai. And this kind of news can't be delivered over the phone," he said.

She kissed him soundly on the lips. "You really are the perfect man."

She pulled off the covers and started to get up, but his arms snaked around her waist and with a yelp, she found herself underneath him.

"Where are you going?" he asked. "We still have most of the morning to spend in bed, and I fully intend on taking advantage of that."

* * *

A/N: Well, there it was, the big proposal. What are your thoughts? Did he do it right this time? In case it wasn't clear, Colin and Finn set up the scavenger hunt while Rory and Logan were at dinner. Next, we'll hear from Lorelai and perhaps a few other people who are important to the couple.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, followed, and supported this story. A special shout out to my beta, xshynenstarx for keeping my characters straight and offering heaps of advice. This story would be a mess without you!


	12. That Is Why We'll Always Make It

Eventually, they got up and made phone calls to their offices to let them know they wouldn't be in. They showered together and Logan made breakfast while Rory did her hair.

"Should I call my mom?" Rory asked as she walked into the kitchen.

Logan thought for a moment. "Let's surprise her," he replied. "It will be fun to catch her completely off guard."

Rory agreed and finished her breakfast so they could get on the road.

* * *

They arrived at the Dragonfly Inn just after noon. It felt strange to Rory to be walking in the door because she felt like a guest. Michel was the only person at the desk. He was sorting through mail and looked up only when she approached.

"Rory," he exclaimed with a heavily accented tongue. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello Michel," Rory greeted. "We were dropping in to see mom. Is she here?"

"How would I know?" He was now back to his normal bored personality. "She is always flitting here or there. One never knows where she is. We should outfit her with a GPS tracking device so people won't have to ask me where she is."

Lorelai entered the Dragonfly's lobby just as Michel was finishing his speech.

"Oh look, there she is now," he said, as if he had any intention of going to look for her.

"Thank you for your help," Rory replied sarcastically before returning to her mother. "Hi mom," she said excitedly as she wrapped her mother in a hug.

"Hey, kid," Lorelai replied, confusing seeping into her voice. She noticed Logan and said "What are you guys doing here?"

"Can't a girl come visit her mother on a random Monday afternoon?" Rory asked as she pulled out of their embrace.

"Not when it's accompanied by a girl talking about herself in the third person," Lorelai joked. "Seriously, guys. I love that you're here, but what gives?"

"We wanted to play hooky and thought that this would be the perfect place to do it," Logan explained.

Lorelai snorted. "Yes, Stars Hollow has way more to do than New York City."

"Well, you know, come to see you and Luke and show you this." Rory sneakily pulled her hand out from behind her back and showed her mother her engagement ring.

"You did it?" Lorelai questioned Logan. He just smiled in response. "And you accepted this time?" Lorelai directed towards Rory.

"Yes, I accepted," Rory responded in mock exacerbation.

"Well, I have to be sure," Lorelai teased. "You don't have the greatest track record with these things."

"Something happens once and it brands you for life," Rory said to Logan, ignoring her mother's jab.

"Well once with Logan. And then there was that thing with Keifer Sutherland," Lorelai joked. "I'm so happy for you two," she said pulling them both into a hug. "Are you staying for lunch?"

Rory looked at Logan. "We hadn't really discussed it."

"Well, you are," Lorelai decided for them. "Sookie would blow a gasket if you didn't."

She led the couple to the dining room, talking their ears off on the way. After settling Logan into a table by the window, she dragged Rory to the kitchen.

"Sookie!" Lorelai cried in a sing-songy voice. "Guess who came to visit? And she has news!"

"Rory" Sookie cried excitedly. She stopped what she was doing and went to give Rory a hug. "It is so good to see you! What is this news?"

"Well, yesterday, Logan asked me a question and then he gave me this." Rory held out her left hand in front of her. Sookie squealed with delight which caused Lorelai to squeal in delight which set Rory off, and soon, all three women were excitedly jumping up and down.

From the dining room, Logan heard the squealing. Knowing that he would be dealing with this for the rest of his life made him smile.

After Sookie came out from the kitchen to hug Logan, she announced that she was making anything they wanted for lunch. During their meal, Rory filled her mother in on the details of the proposal. Eventually, the conversation turned to their plans for the day.

"Nothing is set in stone, but I'm sure Rory will want to tell Luke and Lane," Logan answered.

"And if we have time, I think we should go to Hartford to tell Honor," Rory interjected, looking to Logan for confirmation. He smiled and put his arm around her. "If we have time."

"Well, it sounds like pie and coffee at Luke's after lunch, and then you can swing by Honor's for dinner," Lorelai decided.

"Perfect," Rory and Logan said in agreement.

* * *

Lorelai decided to take the afternoon off to hang out with her daughter and soon-to-be son-in-law. They headed to Luke's, as discussed. As soon as the trio walked in the door, Lane bounced over to them.

"Rory! What a great surprise! What are you doing here?" Lane said while bouncing over to them.

"Well, I thought you would want to see this," Rory said, thrusting out her hand.

"Oh my God!" Lane gushed, giving her friend a hug. "That is so rock and roll! Congratulations, Logan. Nice job on the rock!"

"Thanks, Lane."

Luke, who had been upstairs, came down to investigate the promotion. "Lorelai," he exclaimed. "What is going on here? Is that Rory?"

"It's me Luke," Rory responded. "I came to tell you that I'm engaged!"

Luke offered his congratulations while crossing to the couple. "Anything you want, it's on the house."

"Pie! We want pie!" Lorelai shouted.

"You can pay for your pie," Luke growled towards his wife.

Lorelai gasped. "You would deny me, your wife, the mother of your unborn child, the deliciousness of your pie?"

"The baby can have whatever he wants. You, however, only get vegetables."

"Baby wants blueberry pie," Lorelai pouted.

"Blueberry pie and coffee," Rory excitedly said.

"Make that two," Logan agreed.

"I guess you're going to say I can't have coffee, either," Lorelai pouted towards Luke.

"Pie, no coffee," Luke conceded as he walked into the back to get their order. "But don't even think about dessert tonight."

Lorelai beamed at her small victory. "Why would I need dessert? I have you!" Luke tried to hide his blush and set about serving their pie.

Lane sat down at the table with them. Since it was the middle of the day, the diner was dead, so she had time to chat. "I want details. Tell me everything," she said.

Rory launched into the story of Logan's proposal, again, to her captive audience. Lane oohed and awed while Luke nodded. He was genuinely happy for his step-daughter.

Logan slipped outside to call his sister and let her know they would be stopping by for dinner. When he was finishing his phone call, Kirk came up to him.

"You're here," Kirk stated.

Logan looked around, making sure that the strange man was talking to him. Seeing no one else around, Logan answered "yes, I'm here."

"I don't like it when you're here."

"I'm sorry?" Logan questioned.

"When you're here, I'm no longer the most handsome man in Stars Hollow. I see your appearance here as a direct attack on my position in this town."

Logan didn't quite know what to say. "I'm sorry."

"I just thought you should know" Kirk replied. He then turned and walked into the diner. Logan followed behind, shaking his head. What a strange town.

* * *

They left Stars Hollow and headed toward Hartford towards Honor's house. Honor opened the door before they even had a chance to knock. "Either you're dying or engaged," she said without preamble. "Those are the only reasons you would come to dinner with such short notice."

Rory laughed at her abruptness.

"Hello to you too, sis," Logan said.

"Well, come in," she said ushering them in the house. "We're having chicken. Josh will be late, so he told us to go ahead and eat."

"Honor, we are sorry for putting you out," Rory said.

"Don't be silly. You aren't putting me out. I'm just trying to guilt Logan into being a better brother. Drinks?"

"It's working" Logan said sarcastically as Honor made their drinks. "Where is my niece?"

"She's with the nanny in her playroom. Why? Do you want to see her?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Well I certainly didn't come here to see you."

Rory hit him playfully on the chest. "Be nice" she scolded.

"I don't know how you handle his complete lack of manners," Honor directed towards Rory. "Margaret, would you mind bringing Mia in?"

Mia toddled in with her nanny and upon seeing her uncle, her face lit into a smile and she broke into a run to get to him. He met her half way and scooped her up in his arms, blowing raspberries on her belly. Still holding her, he walked back to the couch where Rory was sitting and sat beside her. Mia was still a little leery of Rory, something that was completely mutual. It wasn't that Rory didn't like Mia, but she had never really been around kids so she didn't quite know how to act.

Mia buried her head into Logan's shoulder. "Come on, little buddy," he assured her. "She's going to be your aunt. There's nothing to be shy about."

Honor's ears piped up. "Aunt? You finally asked her? He finally asked you?" she questioned excitedly, not sure who to speak to first.

"Last night," Logan responded.

Honor jumped up from her chair and ran over to Rory, pulling her up from her seat and embracing her. "It's about time! When? How? Where?" she asked. "This slob hasn't told me anything." She hit her brother upside his head.

"Last night, in a wonderfully romantic moment on the Hudson River Greenway," Rory answered, laughing at Honor's enthusiasm.

"I knew it was either an engagement or death. Let me see that ring," she said gabbing Rory's hand. "Nice work, little bro. Cartier?"

Logan nodded.

"When are you going to tell _them_?" Honor asked.

"Oh, how about six months after we're married," Logan responded, bouncing Mia on his knee.

"Well, I'm happy to run interference," Honor offered. "You both did it for us. We will be happy to return the favor."

"I don't know. We don't have any plans to tell them yet. Let's not think about it," Logan said quickly.

Mia wiggled out of his arms and crawled over to Rory. She cautiously picked the baby up and sat her in her lap. Mia liked the sparkly bracelet Rory was wearing and started playing with it. Rory took it off and gave it to the girl, fascinated with her curiosity. The bracelet immediately went in Mia's mouth, which made Rory giggle. Mia looked at her and broke into a huge grin. She settled back into Rory's chest, happily chewing on the bracelet.

The maid approached the group. "Madame? Dinner is ready."

"Thank you, Heidi," Honor said.

"Well, should we move into the dining room? Margaret, why don't you join us? I can feed Mia her bottle and then we can put her in her high chair."

"If that's ok, Mrs. Reddick, I'd like it very much" the nanny answered.

"Of course," Honor answered. "Just because I have company doesn't mean that you can't eat dinner with the family as always."

Logan and Rory exchanged glances and smiled. They both knew that although still a member of Hartford society, Honor was definitely doing things her way by befriending the help. Although they knew it would embarrass her to say something, they both were proud of her for not allowing society's snobbery to influence her life.

That night, they fell into bed happy, but tired. Rory had called Christopher and then Paris on the way home, and Logan called Colin and Finn to thank them for their help. He also called Roger and Paul who made him promise to fly out soon with Rory so they could celebrate. They mentioned a weekend in Napa with their wives which made Rory excited. Now, they had told almost everyone who needed to know. The only people left were the Gilmores and the Huntzbergers. Although dreading the aftermath of their announcement to the elder couples, they pushed it out of their heads for the moment, and let the lure of a deep sleep consume them from their exhausting day.

* * *

A/N: As always, thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed, or just read last chapter, this chapter and my story! I sincerely appreciate everyone's support. A special shoutout to my beta, xshynenstarx; a totally chill chick who does wonders to polish this story and make it readable! I appreciate your input more than you'll ever know.

I never actually mention that I don't own these characters and mean no copyright infringement. So there, I said it.


	13. Two Steps Forward

Rory awoke the next morning with her left hand on Logan's chest. A sliver of sunlight was coming through the blinds. It bounced off of her ring and made a rainbow on the wall. She smiled, still giddy about their newly engaged status.

"What are you smiling about?" Logan asked her without opening his eyes.

"Just happy," she replied.

They both snuggled in closer to one another, Rory now putting her head on his shoulder, and Logan wrapping his arm around her.

"When do you want to do it?" he asked.

"Get married?" she asked for clarification.

Logan lazily nodded his head.

"I don't know. Next summer, probably," she responded. "It depends."

"On what?"

"Well, do we want a big wedding or small? Is this a society event or just us with 10 people? Are we going to do a destination wedding or something local?"

"You know it's going to have some elements of a society event," Logan reminded her. "Your grandmother and my mother will make absolutely sure of that."

"What about the rest? What do you want?"

Logan squeezed her shoulders. "Ace, I want you to have the wedding of your dreams."

"What if I want pink polyester leisure suits for the guys?" she asked deviously.

"Then dress me up like the Easter bunny."

"What if I only want salmon puffs? Nothing else to eat, just salmon puffs?"

"Then I'll stop for dinner beforehand." He answered.

"You really don't care?" she asked.

Logan sighed and looked into her eyes. "I do care. I care that you get exactly what you want. You realize you're going to be up against Emily, Lorelai and Shira who are all going to want a say. I'm on Team Rory."

"We're going to need to tell them, you know," Rory reminded him that they hadn't told Mitchum and Shira or the Gilmores yet. Logan ran his hand over his face. He didn't want to tell his parents. He still didn't have a good relationship with them, in fact, he hadn't seen them since Thanksgiving. He knew this was not going to go over well, just like the last dinner he had subjected Rory to in their house.

"What are the chances of you letting me tell my parents myself?" he asked.

"No way," Rory said. "We're in this together. Your parents will be my in-laws. Anything they say, they can say to my face."

Logan was trying to think of the best possible solution. If Rory insisted on coming, maybe they could do drinks with his parents to limit her exposure or maybe they could tell the Gilmores and Huntzbergers together.

When Logan was thinking about something and strategizing, his face scrunched up. It was one of his more endearing traits. Rory reached out to smooth the worry lines on his forehead.

"Dinner with the Gilmores on Friday," she said, having the solution. "Spend the night in Stars Hollow, then lunch with your parents on Saturday. That way the entire evening isn't wasted and if it goes badly, we have all afternoon and night to get drunk."

Logan smiled. "That might work. I'll set it up with my parents if you set it up with the Gilmores."

Rory nodded. "We should probably have a date set though. I don't want them deciding on something that important."

Logan reached over and grabbed his phone. Flipping through the calendar, he moved to October.

"October 22nd," he declared.

"Really?" she questioned. "October is so done, and it's the month of my birthday. I would have taken you for a more exotic date."

Logan smirked. "That's the date I made my intentions clear. The day you called me a butt-faced miscreant. The day you lost that girl from your high school."

Rory gasped. He was right. "How do you remember that?"

"It was the first day I ever pictured myself with a girlfriend, or wife," he explained. "It was the first time I allowed myself to fantasize about a happy future."

"October 22nd is the perfect date," she confirmed, kissing him on the lips.

They broke apart when the alarm went off.

"Ugh," Rory groaned while Logan reached over to turn off the offending device. "What are the chances of us staying like this forever? Never leaving this bed?"

"We'd have to leave eventually," Logan said. "You know you need coffee like it's your lifeline."

"You're right," she said dejectedly as she swung her legs over the side of the bed, ready to face the real world once again.

* * *

Later that day, Rory received a call at her desk from a number in Washington DC. She answered, thinking it was the source she was using on her latest article.

"New York Daily News, this is Rory."

"Buttercup," said a low, sultry British voice. "Where have you been all my life?"

"George?!" Rory squealed into the phone. "Is it really you?"

"I'm in town. Come out with me tonight," he pleaded.

Rory thought about it and remembered that George was the reason she and Logan almost didn't make it. She really wanted them to meet, so she devised a plan.

Rory told George to meet her at "the best bar in New York City" and then gave him her address. After they hung up, she sent Logan a text letting him know they would have company that night but kept it specifically vague. Logan, running late for a meeting, shot back a text to say "ok".

* * *

At 6:30 on the dot, George showed up to the address Rory gave him. After double checking the address with the taxi driver, he paid his fare and got out of the car. Puzzled, he walked up to the house and rang the bell.

"Coming," Rory called. She opened the door and launched herself into his arms. He caught her easily and kissed her on the cheek as he set her down on her feet. "Princess, where the fuck are we?" he asked.

She laughed and answered him easily. "Welcome to Casa de Gilmore et Huntzberger" she exclaimed, spinning in a circle in the doorway.

"Wait, so you live here?" he asked, puzzled. "Darling, I know you have a trust fund, but I didn't know it was that big."

"Come in and I'll tell you everything," she said.

* * *

Logan had a long day and was looking forward to coming home to Rory and having a nice dinner with his girl and whomever she had invited over. There was a long list of people it could be, but he wasn't worried; she would only invite close friends and family back to the house.

He walked in the front door and dropped his bag off in the foyer. Taking off his jacket, he pushed the button on the intercom.

"Rory? Are you home?"

He waited a second before her voice came through. "We're up here on the patio."

Logan hung up his coat on the hook and made his way to the top floor. Rory and their mystery guest were lounging in the chaise chairs around the perimeter. He heard Rory's musical laugh and smiled. He sauntered out to learn the identity of their mystery guest. He was taken aback when he saw the person Rory had invited over.

If Rory noticed his discomfort, she didn't react to it. "Hi!" she said, jumping up from her chair and crossing to him for a chaste peck on the lips.

Logan kissed her back, not taking his eye off of the man who had caused them to break up before who was now, nonchalantly sitting on his patio. Rory grabbed his arm and pulled him over to where the stranger was sitting. "Logan, I wanted you to meet George. He was my best friend on the campaign trail and made life worth living back then. George, please meet the Logan…the one I told you about and now, my fiancé!"

George held out his hand and Logan took it cautiously. "Nice to meet you," George said. "Rory has told me so much about you."

"I'm sorry, she hasn't said much about you," Logan responded. He immediately turned to Rory. "Can I talk to you inside for a minute?" he asked.

Rory excused herself from George and followed him into the library. As soon as she shut the door, Logan turned on her.

"What the hell is this?" he asked, angrily.

"This is George. He is a good friend and someone I want you to get to know," she replied.

"He broke us up! I can't believe you would bring him to our house. To _MY_ house!"

"No Logan," she cut him off. "YOU broke us up. You're the one who jumped to conclusions before you asked questions." She realized they weren't getting anywhere and continued more softly. "Logan, after the failed engagement, I was a mess. Not only had I lost my rock, you, but I was starting a new job where I was completely out of my element. George was there. Without him, I would have fallen into a deep depression and quit after my first month. I owe everything in my career to him."

Logan walked over to the window and looked out on the street below as he let her words sink in. Rory continued.

"George is going to be in my life. He's a good friend. We don't go out all the time, but when he's in town, I am going to see him, so I need you to jump on board here. George is not a threat here. I need to be more worried about him stealing you from me than him stealing me from you. I'm not his type, and he's not mine."

Logan turned around. "You don't like tall, intelligent, good-looking men?" he asked with a smirk.

Rory crossed the room to wrap her arms around his waist.

"I don't like tall, intelligent, good-looking men that aren't you."

Logan hugged her back. "I'm sorry I got crazy," he said. "I can't bear the thought of losing you again. I walked in and saw him and those insecure feelings from last time came to the surface. This might come as a surprise, but I'm not used to being insecure, so I didn't handle it right."

"It's ok," she assured him. "Why don't you go change into something more comfortable, and you can show off your manly grill master skills. I already have the steaks marinating."

"I love you, Rory."

She smiled at him. "I love you too, even if you are insecure."

She quickly climbed out of his embrace as he swatted at her rear end.

* * *

It turned out that George and Logan had quite a few things in common. They were both avid sailors and had an affinity for single malt scotch. Once Logan got over his hang-ups, they got along very well which pleased Rory to no end. George and Rory dominated the conversation by filling Logan in on their past, one talking over the other and laughing at inside jokes that they explained to him. He learned all about Rory's first days on the campaign trail and George's husband and life in DC. He was happy to let Rory have the time with her friend, now that he knew the friend. At the end of the night, he was genuinely sad to see George go and promised that he and Rory would take a trip to Washington to see the couple.

"You were nice to him," Rory said as they closed the door behind George.

"He's a nice guy, now that I know he isn't trying to steal you from me."

Rory laughed. "Well, the ring kinda means that I'm stuck with you forever, so no such luck, mister," she said.

* * *

Friday night came and the pair found themselves standing in front of the Gilmore's carved oak door. Neither made the move to ring the bell.

"You do realize that after tonight, all hell will break lose, right?" Logan asked Rory. "This wedding and engagement will no longer be about us, but about the families and society and who has the biggest fortune to spend."

"Maybe if I explain to them that we want this to be different, they'll be receptive," Rory said optimistically.

"I was always drawn to your innocence, but you and I both know that won't make a difference at all. Come on. Let's get this over with," he said, leaning over to ring the bell.

"At least we know this is the easy one," she said before the maid opened the door.

They handed off their coats and headed to the parlor where they found Lorelai and Luke already seated with Emily and Richard.

"You're here," Emily exclaimed, jumping up to hug her granddaughter. "Good evening Logan," she said somewhat more reserved.

"Geez, Mom. I didn't get that kind of greeting and you birthed me," Lorelai said mockingly.

"Yes, Lorelai. We are so horrible to you. Can you please just hire the skywriter already?" Emily quipped back. Turning to Logan and Rory, she asked "may I offer you both a drink?"

"Just a club soda for me," Rory said. Logan ordered a scotch, neat.

Richard looked at the younger couple. "We were pleased when you requested a dinner this evening. We so rarely get to see you"

"And I'm appalled that I haven't been invited to see your new house yet," Emily interjected.

"Yes, it's difficult to get up from New York because of traffic, but we will try to be in better touch," Rory replied.

"And we're just waiting for the finishing touches to be completed on the house before we invite you over, Emily. It's in no way a slight on you, we just want everything to live up to your standards," Logan added. "It wouldn't do to have you sitting in paint dust."

"He means they need time to clear out the meth smell," Lorelai joked.

"We'll have a formal party in the next few weeks," Logan said. "As soon as the DEA gives us the go-ahead."

"Don't encourage her, Logan," Emily griped.

"So how are things at the Daily News?" Richard asked Rory.

"They're great. I have an article coming out this week. I'll be sure to send you a copy."

"And Logan, how are you adjusting to New York?" Emily asked.

"Pretty well, Emily. Although Rory has made the transition easier," he replied, squeezing her hand.

Rory looked at Logan. He could tell she wanted to get the news out, and he nodded in silent encouragement. He would be the one to tell his parents tomorrow and they had already agreed that she would be the one to tell the Gilmores.

"Well, you probably figured out there's a reason we wanted to gather everyone for a Friday Night dinner."

Richard took a sip of his drink and said "Well, we assumed."

"Grandma, Grandpa, last weekend, Logan asked me to marry him and I accepted."

Emily jumped out of her seat and screamed causing Lorelai to mock wince in pain. "Geez mom, you just shattered my ear drum."

Richard stood and called out for the maid to bring them champagne. Congratulatory hugs were passed between the two couples while Lorelai and Luke looked on, amused at the excitement of the elder Gilmores.

Immediately, Emily went into planning mode while Richard poured the champagne. He handed the glasses out(sparkling cider for Lorelai) and they toasted to the future. Emily was talking a mile-a-minute about the details they would need to look into, such as releasing 200 doves after the ceremony. Rory looked at Logan wide-eyed and he smirked. He had, after all, told her so.

* * *

The following day, Logan had set up brunch with the Huntzbergers at their estate. Honor promised she would come to offer support so neither Rory nor Logan was surprised to see her car in the driveway. Logan was visibly pale as he placed the car in park and turned off the ignition.

Rory took his hand and squeezed it. "Why are you so nervous?" she asked.

"You remember the last time I brought you here? I think that is going to be a walk in the park compared to what we're walking into now."

"There is a difference now though," Rory pointed out.

"What is that, Ace?"

Rory reached up to soothe his wrinkled brow. "First, we're much more established now, and second, you're not the boy you were back then. You're a successful man who made his success on his own terms."

Logan gave her a weak smile. "You're right. My father just has a way of cutting me down."

"Logan, we don't need their approval. This is a courtesy brunch. If they don't approve, we don't have to involve them at all. They'll get an invitation, and that's it."

"You're right, Ace," Logan said closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the headrest. When he opened his eyes, his color was coming back and his breathing had returned to normal.

"You feel better?" Rory asked.

"Much," he responded. Grabbing her hand, he said "Let's go."

Rory and Logan climbed out of the car and walked up to the door. Sighing, Logan knocked on the door, uncertain about what was going to happen in the next hour, but confident in knowing that whatever it was, he and Rory would get through it together.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews and follows! As always, thanks to my beta, xshynenstarx, for generally being awesome (and also, for all of her insight, input and cleaning up. She's awesome!


	14. The Mirror Is Cloudy

A/N: Well, here it is, the confrontation with the Huntzbergers. Hope it lives up to your expectations. Let me know at the bottom. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited or followed, and a special thanks to my beta, xshynenstarx, who has awesome ideas and helps make my chapters clean and neat.

So without further ado…

* * *

_Rory and Logan climbed out of the car and walked up to the door. Sighing, Logan knocked on the door, uncertain about what was going to happen in the next hour, but confident in knowing that whatever it was, he and Rory would get through it together._

The door was opened by the Huntzberger's long-time maid, Gretta. "Mr. Logan," she exclaimed. "It's been a long time."

"Hi Gretta," he said, kissing her cheek.

"Don't let your mother see you doing that," she warned. "You must be Ms. Rory," she said, turning to the young woman. "Ms. Honor has told me all about you."

"This is my fiancée," Logan introduced. "But don't tell my parents. That's why we're here; to tell them."

"I'll make sure there are plenty of ashtrays out," Gretta joked. "Congratulations to both of you. Your parents and Ms. Honor are out on the patio." She left the foyer to put Rory's bag away.

"I like her," Rory said. "She wasn't here the last time."

Logan put his arm around her and started leading her out to the patio. "She was my nanny when I was little. Gretta was the closest thing to a mom that I ever had."

Rory giggled. "We should invite her to the wedding and have her sit in the front row next to your mother."

The thought made Logan smirk. "That's not a bad idea, Ace."

As they got to the French doors leading out to the patio, Logan stopped and put his arms on Rory's shoulders. "You and me. That's all that matters" he said as he gave her a quick kiss. "Here goes nothing."

They walked out onto the patio holding hands and greeted the people already assembled. Mitchum was at the head of the table, with Elias at the other end. Honor and Josh flanked Mia's high chair, and two empty seats were sitting next to Shira. Logan decided to take the middle chair to try to shield Rory from Shira and Mitchum's venom. He was worried about leaving her exposed to Elias, but he couldn't be in two places at once.

"How is business, son?" Mitchum asked.

"It's going well, sir. Thank you for asking," Logan responded. "We just opened an office in New York, prompting the reason for my move."

"Ah, yes," Shira responded. "We got your change of address card. I never could picture you in California anyway. Too much granola."

The conversation fell into an uncomfortable silence. No one wanted to point out the fact that Logan did actually like granola and paired it with yogurt for breakfast every morning. Rory took a sip of the mimosa that was set in front of her while Gretta, served plates of huge fluffy waffles with colorful berries on top. After she was finished serving, she turned towards the serving table, standing still and out of the way until she was needed next.

"Cut the crap," growled Elias towards Logan. "Tell us why you called this family meeting."

"Grandpa," Honor exclaimed. Logan choked on his mimosa.

Elias growled "No, he called this absurd meal, acting like he hasn't turned his back on his destiny, on this family. Pretending that it was last week when we saw him last rather than months ago. Cut the crap and tell us what's going on."

"I'll be right back," Shira excused herself.

"Oh for God's sake, mom. You're not fooling anyone," Honor said. "We're outside, just smoke at the table. God knows I could use one."

Rory looked around at the table and internally chuckled at how little had changed.

"No one is leaving, no one is smoking, especially with Mia here," Mitchum said in a stern voice grabbing Shira's arm. She sat down. He took a softer tone when addressing his son. "Logan, we haven't heard from you in months, and you suddenly call a family brunch. Why don't you just tell us what it is you wanted to tell us."

Logan looked at Honor who nodded. He grabbed Rory's hand under the table. "Rory and I are getting married. I asked her last week and she accepted."

"Well, we'll see how long it lasts this time," Shira said with a snort.

"Mom!" Honor and Logan said simultaneously, appalled.

Shira shrugged. "You don't honestly think this union will last, do you? Neither one of them has the best track record. They've broken up, what? Four times? And she's still not of proper breeding. Yes, her mother's family is in our circle, but who knows where her father comes from. And a woman with a background like that is just looking for a free ride."

Honor shook her head in disgust. "Actually, yes, I do think they will last. Rory is good for your son and if you took the time to get to know her, or him for that matter, you would see that."

"If he gave us the chance to get to know him," Elias interjected. "He never comes home."

"Do you blame him?" Honor bit back.

"He's too busy playing around, wasting his potential, more concerned with leisure than with the value of hard work," Elias fired back.

Honor snorted.

"That's enough," Mitchum yelled. "Honor, we didn't raise you to be disrespectful to your mother and grandfather. But I have to say that I'm on her side here. It doesn't matter where Rory comes from. She's proven that she can fulfill the roll of a society wife while still maintaining a career. She's a member of the DAR as well as a damn fine writer. I don't see what the problem is."

The table turned silent.

"Thanks, Dad," Logan said quietly.

Rory decided to take advantage of the silence. "Can I say something?" she asked.

She looked around the table and saw that all eyes were trained on her. Knowing it wouldn't do to lose her temper, Rory calmly spoke. "Shira, Elias, you talk about my breeding as if I'm a piece of trash. I do know who my father is and I have a pretty close relationship with him. I'm pretty sure you know who my father is too, or, you at least know his parents, Straub and Francine Hayden? I may not have been raised in Hartford, but I am the first born granddaughter of two very prominent Hartford families. I have worked hard for every cent I have earned, but I do have a trust fund, two in fact, and will never need to ride the coat tails of anyone for my money, if that is your concern. I worked doubly hard to afford the same opportunities that were handed to you and your children. And because I have spent my life working hard, I am well read, well-spoken and I can offer Logan a true partnership, someone who will keep him on his toes and challenge him intellectually. Furthermore, I may have been raised in a potting shed on the property of a hotel, but at least I have the manners not to point out the shortcomings of people who are guests in my home. You talk about how I am not of the same level as you or your family, and I would have to agree, but I also would argue that your children aren't on the same level either. Your son and your daughter have shown me nothing but kindness and acceptance despite my childhood and upbringing, and I am grateful every day for the nanny that taught them the manners they have. As for Logan, he is anything but lazy but if you knew him at all, you would know this. He not only owns his own company but he has worked hard to establish himself as one of the most influential people in digital media in the country.

"I understand that you don't approve of our marriage, but I will offer your son love and acceptance and that threatens you. I can't blame you, if I was in your position I would be threatened too. But you don't see that the only thing he has ever wanted is the same from you? I'm not here to take Logan from his family or his destiny; I only want for him what makes him happy. But I'll be damned if I am going to sit here and let you talk about me or my future husband the way you have been. We will be happy to welcome you into our lives, but we will not continue to be berated by either of you. Mitchum, Honor, thank you for backing us up, and thank you, Shira for arranging this lovely breakfast, but I'm afraid we must be leaving now."

Turning to the maid, she said "Thank you for the waffles, Gretta. They were delicious." The older woman nodded and suppressed a smile.

With that, she and Logan stood and left the table, leaving the five remaining adults gaping after her, shocked into silence. They quickly walked through the house, grabbing Rory's bag on the way out. Logan silently opened the car door for Rory and then climbed into the driver's seat. He quickly peeled out of the driveway, and when he was sure that they were far enough way, he pulled the car over onto the shoulder of the road.

"Logan, what are you…" Rory started to say before he silenced her with a searing kiss.

"That was the hottest thing I have ever seen in my life," Logan said when they broke apart. "Thank you for everything that you said, for defending me. No one has ever done that before, or so thoroughly put my mother or my grandfather in their place. You are amazing."

"They just made me so mad. You are anything but lazy and they talk about my breeding! At least I know not to be a complete jerk to someone when they are in my house. How you made it out of that family the way you did, I will never understand. She's just, such a….she's such a bitch!"

He kissed her again. "I have never loved you more than I do right now," he said.

As he was ravaging her mouth again, his phone started to ring. He pulled away from Rory and looked at the screen. Seeing it was Honor, he answered it and put it on speaker.

"Hi sister dear. Is my fiancée awesome, or what?"

Rory laughed as Honor squealed. "Logan, if you screw it up with that girl again, I'm going to marry her myself. Mom and Grandpa had nothing to say. We left right after you did. Where are you? Can we take you out to brunch since no one got an actual meal from that shit show?"

Logan looked at Rory to confirm and she nodded. He answered Honor's first question "I pulled over to show her my appreciation."

"Ahhh," Honor replied. "Well, finish up, make sure everything is buttoned and zipped up, and meet us at Mo's. We'll go ahead and get a table."

"Ok, we'll be there in a few." He hung up and kissed Rory again. "If there was ever a doubt about you being the perfect woman for me, you just proved to Honor, Josh, and my parents that you are. And I can't wait to get you home to show you that I think so too."

"I was pretty awesome, wasn't I?" Rory asked, blushing

"Ace, you were so much more than pretty awesome. Now, how do you feel about some breakfast with my sister and her family to celebrate the day Shira and Elias Huntzberger were put in their places?"

"Let's do it," she said.

* * *

When they got to Mo's, Honor, Josh and Mia already had a table. As the couple approached the table, Josh stood up and gave Rory a standing ovation, causing everyone around them to look at him. Rory blushed as they all took their seats. Josh turned to Rory and spoke. "Rory, as the other outsider in this insane family, may I thank you for having the balls to tell Shira and Elias what I have always wanted to say to them? That was, by far, the best thing that I have ever witnessed. Today is a day, my friends, that will live in infamy."

"You are my new favorite person, Rory," said Honor. "I've always held you in high regard, but after this morning, you are my queen."

Rory blushed at their accolades. "I just said what needed to be said," she replied.

"I'm surprised Mitchum wasn't on their side," Logan said.

"Well, I already put him in his place, so I guess he learned the last time," Rory said without thinking.

When they looked at her in surprise, she realized what she had said and knew she was going to have to explain something she had never told them.

"After Logan's accident in Costa Rica, I may or may not have told him that he was surrounded by terrified sycophants and called him a selfish, narcissistic ass."

They blinked in shock. "So that's why he came to visit," Logan said.

"Logan, your girl has balls. Bigger balls than anyone I've ever met," Honor said.

"I know," he said, taking Rory's hand, kissing the back of it. "And they're my balls." The table erupted in laughter when he realized what he had said. Josh raised his orange juice in a toast.

"To Rory's balls," he said. The table laughed and toasted along with him as they settled in to enjoy their brunch.

* * *

After a brunch full of laughter with Honor and Josh, Logan and Rory headed back to Stars Hollow. They had promised to hit Luke's one last time before they headed back home. As they pulled up in front of the diner, Rory noticed the familiar figures of Ms. Patty and Babette sitting at the table near the window.

"Oh, no," she said.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked.

"It's Ms. Patty and Babette. They're probably waiting to grille you. They have no boundaries, so be careful."

Hand in hand, they walked through the door, the trill of the bell alerting every one of their presence. Lorelai turned from her spot at the counter and yelled back to the kitchen "Luke! She's here!"

Luke came hustling out of the kitchen as Logan and Rory took their seats at the counter.

"Well," he said in a rush. "How did it go?"

Logan looked at Rory with a smirk before saying "Well, there was a lot of yelling."

"Ugh, I knew there would be," Lorelai replied. "No offense, Logan, but I hate your parents."

"Mitchum wasn't bad," Rory interjected.

"And although they were very vocal, they weren't the ones who did the yelling," Logan said.

"So who was it? Was it the sister? What's her name, Valor? I thought she was on your side" interjected Luke.

"Nope," Logan responded. "Honor didn't need to jump in, Ace here did a pretty good job of handling my parents herself."

"Honor! That's it!" Luke exclaimed.

"Tell me everything," Lorelai demanded.

Rory and Logan filled the older couple in while Luke poured them both cups of coffee. When they finished their story, Lorelai was dumbfounded.

"You said that? You, my precious, sweet child told Shira Huntzberger, the queen bee, that she didn't have manners?"

"Yes, I did," Rory said sheepishly. Logan leaned over and kissed her head.

"She was amazing. Honor and Josh thought she was amazing too."

Suddenly, Luke slapped Logan upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked.

"Why did you let it get to that point? She shouldn't have been forced to defend herself like that. You should have done it for her."

"I was getting there," Logan defended. "She jumped in before I could say anything."

"Luke," Rory said. "I spoke completely out of turn. It wasn't Logan's fault. He would have jumped in if I hadn't."

"Oh. Well, here's a donut," he said, passing a plate with Logan's favorite donut to him. "Sorry I hit you."

"It's ok," Logan said. "I will probably deserve it at some point in the future. Let's say you owe me one."

"I have to get back to work. Nice job, kid," he said, squeezing Rory's hand. As he did so, her cell phone rang.

"Not in the diner!" Luke commanded.

Rory was surprised to see Mitchum's name flash on the screen.

"It's your father," Rory said to Logan. She answered it as she walked outside, standing right outside of the door.

"Hello?"

"Rory, Mitchum Huntzberger here," he said.

"Hello, Mr. Huntzberger. What can I do for you?" she asked.

"That was quite a display you put on at my table today" he commented.

"I'm sorry sir for causing a disturbance, but I am not sorry for what I said."

"I'm not either," Mitchum replied. "You said some things that needed to be said. Things that a lesser person wouldn't have the guts to say. I am very impressed by your moxie and wanted to say that I was wrong about you all of those years ago. I hope you'll accept my apology."

"I appreciate that, but with all due respect, sir, I don't need your apology," Rory said. "I made it without your help, even with you making things more difficult for me. I know you blacklisted me after Logan quit HPG. I know you're the reason I didn't get the Reston Fellowship. And yet, here I am, a reporter for one of the top newspapers in the country. I sincerely appreciate the sentiment, but I don't need your apology. You were wrong, I learned that on my own."

Mitchum laughed. "Well, you have moxie coming out of every pore today, don't you?"

"I guess so," she responded.

* * *

While Rory was gone, Ms. Patty and Babette descended on Logan, asking him questions, running their hands through his hair, and even pinching his butt. However, Logan's eyes were trained on Rory and her exchange with his father. Seeing her scowl and the animated way in which she was speaking, he somehow got away from the two women and went outside to check on her. He got to her just as she was giving Mitchum back his apology.

He put his hands on her hips and pulled her close to him.

"Well, that's what I wanted to tell you, so I will let you get back to your life, Rory."

"Thank you, Mitchum," she responded. "Have a wonderful day."

Logan kissed her chastely. "What the hell did he want?"

Rory had a look of bewilderment on her face. "He wanted to apologize. For telling me that I didn't have it. Apparently, the great and powerful Huntzberger was wrong."

Logan groaned. "What an ass."

Mirroring his gesture, she kissed him chastely on the lips.

"Can we please not speak to your parents for a very, very long time?"

"That sounds like a plan, Ace," he said deepening the kiss.

They broke apart when they heard someone clearing their throat. Still holding on to one another, they opened their eyes to see Kirk staring at them inappropriately.

"Hello, Kirk," Rory said. "Is there something I can do to help you?"

"You're blocking the entrance," Kirk said, staring daggers at Logan.

"There's plenty of room to get around us, Kirk," Rory answered.

"Are you always here?" Kirk asked, speaking only to Logan this time.

"Not always," Logan answered.

"Well, it's too much. You're ruining this town," Kirk said.

"I'm sorry that my presence is such an inconvenience to you, Kirk. I assure you, we'll be heading home shortly," Logan assured him with a smile.

Kirk stepped around the couple to get into the diner, and as he did, he leaned very closely to Logan and said "I have my eye on you."

"What was that all about?" Rory asked.

Logan sighed. "I can't even begin to tell you, Ace."


	15. Time When All Our Mistakes Made Sense

Over the next week or so, Logan and Rory started planning the fundamentals of the wedding. They had both agreed on their bridal party. Logan would have Colin, Finn, Roger, Paul and Josh standing up for him, while Rory asked Lane, Sookie, Paris, Honor and April to be her bridesmaids and Lorelai to stand up as her matron of honor. Gigi and Mia would share flower girl duties. Rory was happy that she had 2 sisters to include in her day, even if they were just step-sisters.

Emily insisted that the first thing they needed was to find the dress. She pulled some strings and got Rory an appointment at Mark Ingram Atelier. Rory asked her bridesmaids as well as Emily to come to New York to help her look for her dress, and they all happily agreed. She got an appointment for the following week and let everyone know where and when to meet.

Other than that, they went about their daily lives. They didn't have much time to think about the altercation with the Huntzbergers until one Tuesday morning when it came up, unexpectedly.

Rory was working at her desk. The clock on her computer said the time was 11:30 and she was just hitting her stride with the story she was writing when her phone rang. She answered with her pen name since that was what her readers knew her as.

"Rory Hayden, Daily News," she answered automatically.

"Rory? There's someone in the lobby to see you," answered the receptionist. "She says her name is Shira Huntzberger."

Rory nearly dropped the phone. Why the hell would Shira be there?

"Um, ok Courtney. I'll be right there."

Now effectively out of the zone, she picked up her cell phone and called Logan.

"Hey, Ace," he answered. "I'm in a meeting."

"Your mother is in the lobby of my building." She answered.

"What?" he asked. "Excuse me, gentlemen. I'll just be a second," she heard him say. There was a ruffling and a loud click. She assumed he was leaving the room for privacy.

"What the hell is my mother doing there?" he asked.

"I have no idea. I was hoping you would know," she answered.

"I haven't spoken to her since the day of the brunch," he said. "Do you want me to come over and get rid of her?"

"No," Rory said. "She obviously wants to speak to me. I guess I should go see what she wants."

"Ok, keep your cell phone close and let me know if you need me. I can be there in 10 minutes. Call me right after and let me know what happens."

She promised and hung up. Nervously, she made her way to the lobby. Shira stood as soon as she saw Rory.

"Rory, dear," she said as if she was greeting a long lost friend. "You look so pretty. I was wondering if I could take you for lunch."

Rory looked at her skeptically. Her face appeared friendly, but if there was anything Rory knew, it was that she couldn't trust Shira or her face.

"Sure," Rory said. "Please excuse me while I grab my things."

Headed back to her desk, Rory shot Logan a text that said "going out to lunch with her. What are the chances I'll be the one on the menu?"

She quickly threw her phone and wallet in her purse, freshened up her lipstick and fluffed her hair. She wished she could wear heels, but since her fall, they killed her feet, so she now wore flats to work. There was never a time she missed her heels so much as she did in this moment. They just made her feel more powerful, more ready to kick ass.

"Are you all ready?" Shira asked as Rory stepped back into the lobby.

"Yes, I believe so," Rory said. Walking past Courtney, Rory stopped and told her that if anyone was looking for her, she'd be back in an hour. Courtney nodded and told her to have fun.

A black Town Car was waiting by the curb, and Rory wasn't the least bit surprised when Shira hopped in the backseat. Rory climbed in beside her and they sat for a second.

"Oh, goodness. It's been ages since I was in New York City. Do you know of a good place for us?" she asked.

"I do," Rory said, leaning over to give the driver the address.

They rode the short 20 blocks in silence, arriving at one of Rory's favorite restaurants. She followed Shira in the door where they were greeted by the host.

"Ah! Ms. Gilmore, so lovely to see you again," he exclaimed. "Are you here to dine, or would you prefer the bar?"

"Hi Charles," Rory said. "May I introduce Shira Huntzberger. We would like a table, please."

"A pleasure to meet you, Ms. Huntzberger. Please follow me," he directed, taking Rory's hand and placing it in his elbow.

"How is Mr. Hayden," Charles asked conversationally. While Rory answered, Shira took in the place where they would be dining. The linens were of high quality and the atmosphere was light and airy. There was plenty of natural light that was coupled with romantic hanging pendants. She recognized the place as upscale and was impressed that Rory chose this restaurant. She hadn't been expecting McDonald's, but she hadn't been expecting this either.

After they were seated, Shira commented on her choice. "This is lovely, Rory. Is it a favorite of Logan's?"

"Thank you," Rory responded. "I don't think Logan has ever been here with me. I typically come here with my dad."

Shira was surprised by this revelation. She opened her menu and they placed their drink orders.

"How long are we going to beat around the bush, Shira," Rory asked. "There's obviously something you wanted to speak to me about, so let's have it." She knew she was being a little rude, but couldn't bring herself to care.

Shira blinked and put her menu aside, shocked at Rory's bluntness. If there was anything she was learning, it was that Rory was going to keep her on her toes.

"You're right dear. There's no reason to draw this out." She took her napkin off of the table and placed it in her lap.

"I wanted to apologize for the way you were treated in my home last week," Shira started. "You were right. We behaved appallingly."

Shira folded her hands on the table and looked into Rory's eyes. "Rory, I love my son."

Rory waited for her to continue. When she didn't, Rory replied. "I know you do. But knowing your son and loving him are two different things."

"Perhaps," Shira said.

"Can I be honest with you?" Rory asked.

Shira laughed. "I think you already have been brutally honest."

Rory smiled. "Yes, it's an illness. I'm taking medication." She paused, taking a sip of her water. "Shira, I know you love Logan, but I think you love the idea of him. You love what he stands for in your family's eyes; the ever confident, always right powerful man that is going to take over Huntzberger Newspaper Group. But do you know him? Do you know what keeps him awake at night? Do you know that he purses his lips when he's feeling insecure and he chews the inside of his cheek when someone makes him mad? Did you know that he's read The Catcher In The Rye more than 500 times because he like JD Salinger was writing about him? Logan is a spectacular man. He's so smart and he has amazing ideas. Sometimes the things that come out of his mouth blow my mind. How can you say you love him when you have no idea who he is?"

"Now, Rory," Shira said. "I did raise him. I know what's underneath that superficial demeanor."

"I'm sure you think so," Rory countered. "But can you tell me what his favorite book was or what he used to dream about? Can you tell me what he wanted to be when he was 6?"

"Ok, I get your point," Shira said crossly. "But you don't understand how difficult it is to get him to open up to us. He never even comes home, let alone opens up."

"Because every time he comes home, you or Mitchum or Elias make him feel terrible. In the time I've been with him, every single time he's had a conversation with any of the three of you, he's been told that he's a failure. Either his girlfriend isn't right, or he's not doing a good enough job in his career, or he's not fulfilling his obligations with the family. I can't only imagine what 15 years of that will do to a person. I wouldn't want to come home either."

"Alright, enough," Shira said sternly. "I get it. You're perfect, we're horrible. You don't understand what it's going to take to be his wife. Are you ready to have every single thing you do scrutinized? To have your latest outfit judged in People magazine? To be constantly reminded of your husband's indiscressions? Are you ready for that?"

"No," Rory admitted honestly. "I don't know what that's like, and I don't know how I will handle those situations when they arise. But, I do know that I will have Logan next to me to help me navigate those waters."

"Yes, until he finds a newer model," Shira said. "Huntzberger men are not known for their fidelity."

"Well, that'show you raised him right, Shira,"Rory said. "I trust Logan with everything I am and I know that he would never do that to me."

"Oh Rory, don't be naive," Shira warned condescendingly. "They all do it. It's a part of being in society; looking the other way while your husband does whatever, or whomever he wants. You can't change them. This is why I'm worried that you won't be able to handle this life."

Rory took a breath and looked at Shira. For the first time, she really saw her. Shira was a social climber who was able to nab the most eligible bachelor of 1973. Ever since then, she had been living in his shadow, waiting for him to pay attention to her. "If you're so unhappy, why don't you leave him?" she asked earnestly.

Shira laughed. "You don't leave a Huntzberger," she said. "You pretend that the problem doesn't exist."

It now made sense to Rory. Shira wasn't nessecarily being malicious in all of the times she had put Rory down, she just didn't think Rory could handle the life she had. She was right, but Rory knew that Logan would never put her in that position. She also knew that if he did, she was strong enough to take herself out of it.

Rory nodded at Shira. "Well, I love your son and he loves me and I don't see that changing in the future. So, we can pretend that we get along, or we can set aside our differences and try to meet in the middle."

"Well, Rory, you are marrying into my family, and I would like to get to know you better. Could you possibly set aside your hatred for me and allow my son to be in my life again?"

Rory smiled. "I can't make those decisions for him, but I am open to you being in my life."

"Really?" Shira asked.

"I'm meeting my grandmother and bridesmaids to go dress shopping next week. Why don't you come?"

"I'd like that very much," Shira responded, opening her menu. "Now, what is good here?"

* * *

Rory called Logan when she got back to the office, but he was in a meeting. It wasn't until later that night, when they were curled up together on the couch watching bad summer television that they were able to talk about what happened.

"So, are you going to tell me what my mother said today?" Logan whispered in her ear.

"I did a lot of the talking," Rory said. "But I basically just came to realize that your mother lives a very sad and lonely life."

"What are you talking about Ace? She has a ton of friends," Logan defended.

"Yes, but the man she loves doesn't love her. Or if he does, he doesn't respect her. He doesn't value her opinion. He's unfaithful and she knows it but she's trapped."

Logan laughed. "My mother is far from trapped. If she wanted to leave, she could walk away and take enough to comfortably live on for the rest of her life. But that's how it is in Hartford society though. My father found the first woman who looked pretty and didn't want to make him vomit. And of course she would marry him; he _IS_ a Huntzberger. She knew what she was getting into."

Rory's brow furrowed, which didn't go unnoticed by Logan. "What are you thinking Ace?"

"Is that how it is with you? Am I the first girl who is pretty and doesn't want to make you vomit?" she asked.

"Never. It's never been like that with you. At first I was drawn to your looks, yes. But you started arguing with me, and it piqued my interest. Most women would just flirt and ask me to take them out to dinner. You basically did everything opposite of what I thought you would. That's why I didn't want to start something with you. That's why it took me months to settle down with you. I knew it was going to be different with you, and I wasn't ready for that. I am my father's son after all," Logan responded truthfully.

"I don't want to live that kind of life. I don't want to end up like your mother feeling lonely and neglected and like I'm not enough for you," she stated.

Logan turned her around so that she was facing him. "Ace, that will never happen. While I am my father's son, you are so far from my mother that you live on different planets."

Rory didn't look convinced.

"Ace, if you found out I was cheating on you, what would you do?" Logan asked.

"Leave," Rory answered without thinking. "I wouldn't put up with that. You know I wouldn't put up with that."

"Exactly," Logan said. "My father cheated on my mother during their honeymoon. She caught them. When she didn't leave or confront him about it, he felt like it was permission to continue."

Rory tried to process this information.

"I would never do that to you, Ace, because I know that you would leave and it would kill me. I need you in my life. My father doesn't need my mother. See, what my parents have is a superficial relationship. They're both in it for the image. What we have is so much more than that. I don't give a fuck what anyone else thinks about our relationship, but I do care what you think about our relationship and that makes all the difference."

Rory remained quiet.

"Ace, before I met you, I thought I was destined for that path as well. I was going to have a pretty face waiting for me at home, but that was all I would use my wife for. But then I met this girl who dared to challenge me and I was hooked. At first, I wanted to get to know you, because, well, you were hot," she smiled and slapped him playfully on the chest.

"But then you opened your mouth and I fell hard and fast. It was just your beauty that sucked me in, it was your brain. I hadn't accounted for that when I made my plans for a marriage of convenience. But I knew that if you were to be my wife, you would not be a marriage of convenience, you would be my equal.

"I could have any woman I want, but they would be like Shira. I chose you as my wife because you challenge me every day. You make me think, whether it's about an article in the Times, or why we chose the colors for our office. I can talk to you about things that are interesting to me and get your opinion. Ace, what we have is different. We are partners. You are my partner. That's something my parents never had and never will have. That's what makes us special. I actually want to hear you talk, and I think you feel the same way about me. I won't need to seek out someone else, because I have the whole package with you."

"But what if we fight?" Rory asked.

"Ace, why is this making you so insecure?" Logan asked.

"Just humor me," she said.

"If we fight, I'll go get a drink with Colin, or go play basketball. I'm not going to cheat on you just because you say something I don't agree with. If you agreed with everything I said, you'd be Shira, and we both have agreed that we don't want that."

"Isn't this rare in your circles though? What we have?" Rory questioned.

"It is, but not unheard of. Look at my sister and Josh. It's what they have. Josh is much quieter but they still are equals. Your grandmother and grandfather are the same way. It can happen," Logan argued.

Rory nodded and laid back against him. His fingers ghosted up her side as he caressed her body.

"Do you believe me, Ace?" he asked.

"Of course I do," she replied. He turned his attention back to the TV knowing that she would talk about what was bothering her when she was ready. Twenty minutes later, she spoke.

"People are always going to question why you chose me. I'm not the kind of woman people expect you to be with. Reactions like the ones of your mother and grandfather are going to follow us around," she said quietly.

"Rory, do you know why I chose you?" he asked earnestly.

"Yes."

"Tell me," he demanded.

"I challenge you to be a better person, to aim higher and to do what you never thought you could."

"Do I make it clear that I adore you, mind, body and soul?"

"Yes."

"Then who cares what the others think? As long as you know why I'm with you, I'd say that we have it all worked out."

She smiled and kissed him. "You're right. I've just never had to deal with people thinking of me negatively. I guess it's going to take some getting used to."

"The women in society talk. They're going to talk about you, about us, about me. They'll probably make up rumors. And there are some press aspects of my job, so you might get it from the press too. As long as we agree to be each other's support, and to always talk to each other before believing rumors or jumping to conclusions, we'll be ok. Can you promise me that?"

"Yes," she said without hesitation.

"Ok," he replied as she settled back against his chest. His reassurances made her feel better, like she could take on the world with him by her side.

* * *

A/N: I am overwhelmed by the responses to the last chapter. My readers are amazing. Thanks to everyone for your support.

I've decided that everyone who reviews will get a teaser for the next chapter, so leave me some love and let me know your thoughts. If you don't care about teasers and don't want to review, well, thanks anyway!

Also, more thanks than I can ever give belong to my beta, xshynenstarx, for giving me suggestions, editing my spelling mistakes, asking the questions that I need to make me think if the dialogue in a different light. She is amazing.

Thanks for reading!


	16. I Can See What's Coming

After work on the following Tuesday, Rory was cleaning the kitchen when her cell phone rang. "Hello," she answered, without looking at the caller ID. Her bangs fell into her eyes, and she brushed them out of her face with the back of her gloved hand.

"Rory! It's your grandmother." Rory was surprised to hear Emily's voice on the other end of the line.

"Hi Grandma. It's wonderful to hear from you. What can I do for you?"

"Well, your grandfather and I would like to throw you an engagement party. Would this be ok with you and Logan?"

Rory stopped scrubbing when Emily said "engagement party." "Well, sure, I guess that would be ok."

"Fantastic! We'll have it here, of course and it will be catered by Pasquale, and…"

Rory knew that if she was ever going to have control of her wedding, she would need to learn to stand up to Emily. She decided now would be the perfect time to start.

"Grandma," Rory cut her off. "What about having it here, at our house?"

"At YOUR house? I haven't even seen your house. Is it suitable?" Emily asked.

"Yes, I think it will be perfect. We can make it a housewarming and engagement party in one."

"Well, I'll have to see your house if I'm going to plan something. It really would be much easier to do it here."

"I understand and I appreciate your generosity," Rory said. "However, we have this beautiful new house and I'd like to show it off. I'm sure you understand."

"I'll have to be invited over to see what I have to work with," Emily said with a huff.

She knew they hadn't technically invited the Gilmores over yet, so she quickly thought of an excuse.

"Grandma, you have an open invitation," Rory said.

Knowing that her grandmother would never show up without a formal invitation, she continued "In fact, why don't you and Grandpa come over for dinner Saturday night and we'll go to a show. It's been ages since you've checked on the old place and I'd love to show you where I'm living now."

She could tell that Emily's interest was piqued. "Saturday?" she asked. "Well, I'll have to check our schedule."

"Check it and let me know what you think. Logan and I would love to have you over and we can discuss the venue of the engagement party then."

"Ok, I will let you know."

"Bye Grandma."

Rory hung up the phone and smiled. Round one, Rory Gilmore.

After she had finished cleaning, Rory sat down in the living room with a book. She was so engrossed in it, that she didn't hear Logan come home until he was sitting right beside her.

Logan had walked into the house and called Rory's name. When he didn't get an answer, he walked upstairs and saw her reading. He took a minute to study her. She really was beautiful. Her dark hair fell over her shoulder and her bright blue eyes flitted over the page. He didn't want to startle her, so he sat down on the other end of the couch. When she still didn't flinch, he spoke up.

"Hey there, book worm," he greeted.

"Logan!" she said, completely surprised by his sudden and quiet appearance. She leaned over to give him a kiss. "How was work today?"

"Work was good, Ace," he said, loosening his tie. "I had a very good day."

"Yeah? Tell me about it," she demanded. His earlier appreciation of her beauty had him wanting to touch her.

"Mmmm, I'd rather show you," he said leaning over to kiss her soundly on the mouth. He laid her back on the sofa and let his hands wander over her curves. Things quickly heated up, and they found themselves completely satisfied in one another.

He collapsed on the couch and motioned for her to follow him. She curled up next to him, both still trying to catch their breath.

"Wow. That was a nice surprise" she said.

Logan couldn't think yet, so he just pulled her closer.

When his brain started to form coherent thoughts again, he looked at her. "Do you want to order out for dinner?"

"Yes, I'm too lazy to cook," she replied. He got up, still naked, and went into the kitchen where they kept their take-out menus. Grabbing two of her favorites, he walked back into the living room.

"Vietnamese or Indian?" he asked.

After they had ordered their dinner and cleaned up from their escapade, they settled together on the couch to chat about their days.

After Logan told Rory about a very successful acquisition he had made, and in turn, she told him about her grandmother's call. She explained her idea to throw the engagement party and house warming party together in New York. Logan grimaced thinking about Emily taking over their house, but he didn't want to start a war. He could see this turning into a huge issue around their wedding. Emily was assertive and Rory wanted to please her grandmother. He knew Rory was trying to take control, so for the sake of gentleness, he decided to take a different route to argue his side.

"Ace, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" she questioned.

"First, let's look at the guest list. They're going to invite a hundred people. I know our home is big for New York City, but we can't fit 100 people in here."

Rory thought logically about his point and realized that he was right. The house was perfect for 20 or 30 people, but it would be a tight fit for more than that.

Logan continued "It might be better to let them throw their engagement party, and we can throw a smaller house warming party for our close friends. Something more intimate, and much more relaxed."

"So, we'll host the sub party, just on a different day," she mused.

"Yes, exactly," he responded. "And this way it can be informal…"

"…and fun?" she finished for him. The doorbell rang signaling their dinner had arrived. Logan went downstairs to get the food while Rory laid plates and silverware out on the kitchen island.

As they ate, Rory continued telling Logan about her conversation with her grandmother .

"I did invite my grandparents over for dinner this weekend," she told him. "They haven't seen the place and my grandmother is subtly reminding me that I'm unappreciative and rude."

Logan was quiet for a moment, something that did not go unnoticed by his fiancé.

"What are you thinking?"

"I have to go to California next week," Logan told her. "My plane leaves on Sunday. I had planned to ravish you for the entire weekend before I leave and then ravish you the entire weekend when I get back."

"You have to go?" Rory pouted.

"Ace, I haven't been back in 2 months. They're beginning to think I walked out on the company."

"How long will you be gone?"

"I come back Friday," he answered.

"Oh, well, I can reschedule with my grandparents," she offered.

Logan kissed her forehead. "No. Emily is right, we've waited too long to invite them over. Saturday we can share with the Gilmores, but Friday night, I want you all to myself."

"A week is such a long time," she mused, thinking about how they hadn't been apart for even a day since they moved in together.

"They say absence makes the heart grow fonder," he replied with a smirk, earning a playful smack on the chest from her.

"I don't want to be away from you anymore than you want me to be away, Ace."

Rory realized she was being a baby. Of course he had to go. He was the CEO of a very successful business and he hadn't been back in weeks.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I know you have to go. I shouldn't make you feel guilty about it."

Logan was trying to think of a way to make the separation easier on both of them. Although he was looking forward to going back to California, he was going to miss Rory terribly. Yes, it was only 5 days, but it was going to be difficult for both of them. They had survived worse, like the terrible London months, and being apart for most of the winter, but they hadn't shared their lives so much then. He remembered the phone call to Roger telling him about the engagement and had a brainstorm.

"Listen, Roger and Paul wanted to get together for a weekend in Napa. Do you think you could take a day off? You can fly out Friday, we can celebrate our engagement with my friends and come back Monday. How does that sound?"

Rory dreamed of herself in Napa. It sounded wonderful to be drinking wine with her fiancé and getting to know his friends better.

"Let's do it," she said excitedly.

"Great," he replied. "I'll set it up."

* * *

It turned out that even on such short notice, Roger, Paul and their wives were available that weekend. They offered to set up the weekend, and both Rory and Logan happily agreed, knowing they would have their hands full with getting ready for the Gilmores.

Friday night, Logan took Rory to dinner and then to Shakespeare in the Park. They enjoyed a lovely viewing of Hamlet and debated the title character's psychological health over cheesecake at Two Little Red Hens.

Saturday night, the Gilmores arrived promptly at 5:00. Rory was getting much better at cooking, especially with Logan's help, but they had decided that Logan would be the one to cook this meal since it was important and he was the better cook. Logan made chicken cordon bleu with roasted red potatoes and grilled asparagus. He was putting the finishing touches on the meal when the Gilmore's arrived. He plated the meal in their in-kitchen dining area while Rory gave the elder couple a tour. Logan stepped back to admire the touches he and Rory had put on the area where they would be dining. The floor to ceiling windows were open and the white chiffon curtains were blowing softly in the breeze. Rory had picked up hydrangeas in shades of blue and pink for the centerpiece. They were using the serving ware Shira had sent him out of the blue when he moved to California. He was sure Emily would notice the small touches.

Emily was very impressed with the home and made sure she let the younger couple know. She openly admired everything, from the furniture to the wall sconces to the wall paper.

"Rory, I am just so happy that you did not inherit your mother's decorating sense," Emily said once they were seated and eating.

"Well…."Logan started.

"Do not finish that thought," Rory warned him playfully.

"Are we to assume that there were some disagreements when picking out the furniture?" Richard asked jovially.

"Let's just say that if Rory had gotten her way, you would be sitting on electric blue chairs shaped like frogs," Logan laughed. The rest of the table laughed with him.

"You are in so much trouble," she said with a smile. Turning to the older couple, then to Logan, she said "It wasn't that bad. I wasn't that bad."

"We almost broke up over a winged chair. I thought she wanted a nice, leather chair. Turns out, she wanted a chair with actual wings. Feathers and all," he said, looking at her.

"Oh , Rory, not you too," Emily chastised, remembering her disagreement with Lorelai over a monkey lamp. "Well, Logan, we are lucky that your decorating sense obviously won out. The place looks amazing. Professional! Doesn't it look professional, Richard?" Emily asked.

"Very professional," Richard agreed.

"I think it would be a lovely place to host a small engagement party," Emily said.

"Actually Grandma," Rory started, "Logan and I discussed it and we think your house would be a better place for the formal engagement party."

Emily let out an audible sigh of relief. "Oh thank god," she said. "Logan, Rory, your home is lovely, but it's just not big enough to accommodate all of your guests."

"That's what I told her, Emily," Logan affirmed. He reached over to grab Rory's hand, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by the elder couple. "We appreciate your generous offer of giving us an engagement party and we think your home would be the perfect venue. We may host a less formal gathering at a later date for just family and close friends, but we would like it if you could plan the actual engagement party."

"Wonderful. I will start on this right away," Emily said. "Should I include your mother in the planning, Logan?"

"No," he said without thinking. Rory squeezed his hand and looked at him. They shared a silent conversation before Rory spoke.

"Shira might be receptive to helping you plan, Grandma." Emily noticed the look that passed between the couple as well as the deliberate words Rory had chosen. She knew nothing of the reception the couple received when they told the Huntzbergers about the engagement. She knew it would be rude to ask outright, so instead, she would grill Lorelai for clues about what transpired.

"Well, that will be wonderful," Richard stated.

The two couples finished dinner and hurried to make their play. Rory had gotten tickets to see Billy Elliot, the hottest musical on Broadway. All four of them enjoyed the show. After it was over, Emily and Richard went to Rory's old apartment to stay, and Rory and Logan went home.

Rory was sad to know that the evening was over because it meant that Logan would be leaving soon. When they got back to the house, Logan immediately kissed her. He took her upstairs to their bedroom and made love to her. He wanted to show her just how much he was going to miss her. They didn't speak words, but their bodies communicated their love and need for each other. They made love until the sun was peeking through the shades in their bedroom when Rory curled up to Logan to catch a few of hours of sleep.

* * *

When they woke up a couple hours later, they both scrambled to get Logan ready for his 2:00 flight. He had dinner with investors that night so he had to get there early.

When the cab came, Rory walked him to the door. He took her face in between his hands and kissed her.

"I'll never forget you, Ace," he deadpanned. It made her smile which was his goal.

"Shut up," she said. "Get out of here. My boyfriend will be here any minute."

He kissed her again. "I'll see you in five days."

"Call me lots," she demanded.

"Of course. I love you, Ace."

"Love you too," she replied.

Rory watched him walk down the stairs and get into the cab. She tried to remember what she did when they didn't live together. She threw on her running shoes and headed for the park, attempting to drown out her melancholy with peppy workout music.

* * *

A/N: I was overwhelmed by the number of reviews for the last chapter. I'm happy that most people felt sorry for Shira. While I do feel sorry for her, having the husband that she has and the fact that her kids can't stand to be in the same room as her, her life situation was brought about by her own decisions.

I'll send you a teaser for the next chapter with any review on this one, but I just want to note that if you review as a guest, I can't send you a teaser because I can't send you a private message. Sorry! The site's rules, not mine! You can also PM me with a review if you don't want your name out there. I'll send a response with a teaser.

Special thanks to my beta, xshynenstarx, for fixing my careless spelling and grammar mistakes and giving me suggestions for moving the story forward. Your input is so critical!


	17. We Can't Freeze Ourselves in this Hell

In the wake of Logan's departure, Rory had forgotten all about the dress fitting that Emily had set up a for Tuesday. She was reminded when Honor called her at work on Monday asking about plans. The appointment wasn't until 8pm, so Rory invited her bridesmaids as well as her grandmother and Shira to their place for dinner. Emily informed her that she would hire a limousine to take them to the fitting because she refused to take a taxi.

At 6:00 sharp, Rory's loved ones arrived from all over the northeast: Paris came down from Boston, Honor, Emily, and Shira came in from Hartford; Lane, Lorelai and Sookie arrived from Stars Hollow and April, who was in school at Columbia, came right across town. They decided to exclude Gigi and Mia from this trip because the appointment was so late.

Rory had considered cooking, after all, Logan was teaching her a lot about the subject, but after discussing it with him on the phone Monday night, she decided it would be better and less stressful to order in. She had a smorgasbord laid out for her guests, including pizza, Thai, Chinese, and Mexican. Upon seeing the spread, and watching Rory eat another slice of pepperoni pizza, Emily admonished her that she wouldn't find a dress because she would be bloated. Rory sweetly thanked her for her concern, and then watched Emily's eyes grow big as she reached for the tacos. Shira stood back and watched as the group interacted so intimately, and with the encouragement of Honor, grabbed a pair of chopsticks and joined the conversation. All 9 women fell into multiple loud conversations, getting to know one another better. At 7:30, they piled into the limo and drove to the dress store.

When they arrived, the women were escorted to a private dressing room and offered champagne and strawberries. Rhonda was introduced as their consultant and asked the women what they were looking for. It was clear from the beginning that they all had different ideas as to what Rory should wear. Emily and Shira insisted on a formal ball gown, April told Rory that she needed to try on a mermaid-style dress. Honor insisted that Rory's dress must be sleeveless to show off her toned arms. Sookie thought it should have ruffles. While they were shouting their suggestions, Rory went back into the fitting room, accompanied by Lorelai and Rhonda. Her head was swimming. There were so many styles to try on, and she wasn't sure what she wanted. Once out of eyesight, Lorelai turned to Rory and put her hands on her shoulders. She simply asked her daughter "Kid, what do you want your dress to be like?"

Rory burst into tears. "I don't know! I don't know what kind of wedding we're having yet. And if Grandma's paying for it, she should have some kind of say, but I don't know if I'm a ball gown kind of girl, and do I want straps or strapless, and should I have ruffles or is that too much? And why didn't I prepare for this better? I should know what kind of dress I want!"

Rhonda handed her a tissue while Lorelai tried to calm her down. "Rory, when you close your eyes and envision yourself walking down the aisle towards Logan, what are you wearing?"

Rory closed her eyes and visualized herself in a beautiful A-line gown floating towards Logan. Suddenly, she was calm, just seeing Logan's face. She communicated her dream to Lorelai and Rhonda.

"Here's what we're going to do," Rhonda said conspiratorially. "We are going to find the most god-awful strapless ball gown with ruffles that we have and we are going to get you into that dress. You can show everyone that it's not you, and then we will put you into a gown you find stunning and we'll change their minds."

Lorelai smiled at the woman and led Rory back to the fitting room while the consultant went to the back to find dresses.

She came back with 5 gowns, all of varying puffiness. The first gown fit everyone's criteria. It was a strapless beaded ball gown with ruffles along the bust and bottom. It reminded Lorlelai of Princess Diana's wedding dress, just without the sleeves. Lorelai started laughing when Rory was zipped up which got Rory laughing. It really was an over the top dress.

Rory left the dressing room to parade the gown in front of everyone. Emily's face lit up. She loved it. Everyone else was cringing.

"Oh, Rory, you look perfect," Emily exclaimed. "Just like Princess Diana. Doesn't she look like Princess Diana, Lorelai?"

"Yes, mom, and I'm not sure that's a good thing," Lorelai replied.

"Grandma, I'm just not sure this dress is me," Rory said.

"Well, if I'm paying for it, I should have some say, right?" Emily asked.

"Should have tried on a mermaid gown," April said under her breath. Rory could feel a migraine coming on, so she exited to the dressing room for the second dress, a fitted mermaid style gown, again, strapless, with ruffles along the bottom. Rory laughed at even seeing it on the hanger. She already knew that this was not her dress, but she was trying to take everyone's suggestions. Rhonda zipped her up and she looked at herself in the mirror. The dress made her hips look huge. It was, as promised, another awful dress.

Rory walked out of the dressing room and immediately, April yelled "No! That is not the dress. I was wrong. Take it off!" Everyone laughed at her bluntness and Rory took her advice and headed back to the dressing room.

After that, she tried on a series of dresses that were "too white" or "too simple" or had lace that is "unfit for anyone under 40." After an hour and a half of trying on dresses, Rory was utterly defeated.

"Ok, that's it," Lorelai exclaimed after helping Rory out of a beautiful Vera Wang gown that Emily deemed "too risqué" because of the plunging neckline. "We're finished. I'm pregnant and grumpy and most importantly, this is not fun for you. We will come back in a few weeks, just you and me, and we will find you a perfect dress."

Rory hugged her, grateful for her interference. "Get dressed and let's go back to your house and sleep. My back hurts."

Rory heard the protests from the women outside as she was getting dressed. She thanked Rhonda and went out to the waiting area. Lorelai had calmed everyone down and they piled in the limo to go back to Rory's house. The plan was for Paris, Lane, Sookie and Honor to stay at Rory's house, and April, Shira and Emily would stay at their respective apartments in the city.

The limo ride back was quiet and upon arriving at the house, they all quickly settled in for the night. Lorelai was going to stay in Rory and Logan's room. After Rory had gotten everyone setlled for the night, she went back into her room where Lorelai was already in her pajamas and sitting on top of the comforter. After Rory put on her pj's and climbed into bed, Lorelai handed her a stack of magazines and a pad of Post-It notes.

"What's this?" Rory asked.

"Wedding magazines," Lorelai explained. "Go through and flag any dresses you like."

Rory groaned.

"No, babe, this is the fun part of planning a wedding," Lorelai explained. "Just flag anything that strikes you, despite the cost or designer. You'll begin to see a theme and you can plan from there. By the way, these sheets are clean, right?"

"Yes, mom," Rory responded, rolling her eyes.

Rory opened the first magazine and saw a gorgeous Reem Acra gown. She did as Lorelai told her and flagged it with a Post-It.

As she went through the magazine, she stopped on certain dresses and Lorelai pointed out the features of others. After she was finished, Lorelai was right, she definitely had a silhouette in mind. The dresses she was drawn to were simple, a-line gowns.

Logan chose that time to call. She answered the phone, happy to talk to him.

"Hi Ace," he said. He sounded tired. "How did dress shopping go?"

Rory laughed humorlessly. "It was horrible!" She told him all about the competing tastes of her bridesmaids and grandmother. He laughed when she told him about the Princess Diana dress.

"I don't mean to tell you I told you so, but I told you they would be like this. Maybe it's better for you to go shopping with just your mom," he suggested.

"That's actually our plan," she told him. "Mom gave me a stack of bridal magazines and I know what I like now, so at least there's that."

Rory paused, trying to think of the best way to tell him what was really bothering her. "Logan, we need to have a talk with all parties involved about who is paying for this wedding. Grandma told me that since she's paying for the wedding dress, she should have a say, and I didn't know what to tell her."

"Ace, I can pay for the wedding and then you'll get what you want. You won't need to involve your grandmother at all," he told her.

"No, that would be mean. It would be easier, but mean. She never got to plan a wedding, so I want her to feel included."

"Ace, you're a consummate people pleaser and I love that about you, but it's going to make this process very difficult on you. You have the opinions of 13 people to think about and you're never going to make everyone happy."

"I can do it, but we need to talk about budget. I know Grandma and Grandpa want to pitch in and I'm sure my dad does too. Maybe we should have a heart to heart with everyone and decide who is doing what," she suggested.

Logan knew that she had already made up her mind, so he dropped the subject. "Let's do that next week. We can get everyone on board."

"Ok," she agreed. "Now, why do you sound so tired?"

"Long day, Ace. I miss you. I can't wait until Friday. Geez, how much of a pussy am I? It's been two days."

"I know. I miss you too. I'm trying to figure out what I did before you were here."

"We're pathetic."

"The patheticest."

"That's not a word, Ace," he said.

"See? I'm getting dumb without you here."

Logan sighed. "Rory, my dinner meeting just arrived. I have to cut this short."

"Ok," she said, disappointed.

"I love you. Call me tomorrow morning. I don't care what time."

"Ok. I love you too. Bye, Logan."

"Sweet dreams."

They hung up and Rory turned to Lorelai. "Not one word," she warned.

"Don't worry," Lorelai said. "I'm not going to talk about how mushy you two are." She proceeded to make kissing sounds, to which Rory responded with a pillow in her face.

"Hey!" Lorelai cried. "I am carrying your brother. He's like a parasite, taking over my body. You would think that would earn me some respect."

"To demand respect, one must give it in return," Rory responded.

Lorelai turned to Rory. "Listen, kid. I do want to talk to you about that budget you were discussing. I know that the parents of the bride typically pay for the wedding, but I'm not sure I can swing the budget that your grandparents or father can provide you with."

"Oh, mom, I'm not expecting that of you at all. Or them. Seriously, I would be happy going to the courthouse, just as long as Logan is there with me."

"How sweet. Can you imagine your grandmother in a courthouse. Please? Can you do it in a courthouse? Just for that image?"

Rory laughed. "Mom…."

"Rory, I'd like to buy your wedding dress. Or dresses if you wish. Whatever you want to spend. The sky is the limit."

"Mom, that will be great. I'd love that."

"And the best part is that only you and I need to go out, not everyone in the world. We can get what you want."

"That sounds perfect. Thanks, mom."

"You've got it kid," Lorelai responded before sitting back against the pillows and watching_ The Daily Show_.

* * *

Rory and Logan talked every morning and every night. Both were excited for the upcoming trip. Before she knew it, Rory was getting off the plane in San Francisco. She and Logan had agreed to meet at baggage claim. She went down the elevator at baggage claim but didn't see Logan waiting for her. Figuring he was just late, she patiently waited for her bag.

The suitcases started unload onto the carousel. She looked for her black bag while still keeping an eye out for Logan. Finally, her bag came out and she grabbed it. Wheeling it over to a spot that was out of the way, she dug in her bag for her cell phone and dialed his number.

"You've reached Logan Huntzberger. I'm unable to reach the phone right now…" his phone went straight to voice mail. Rory was starting to get a little worried. She dialed his phone one more time and again, it went straight to voice mail. Trying not to panic, Rory sat down in one of the hard airport chairs and waited.

* * *

A/N: Sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger, well, not that sorry. Next chapter will be Napa. A teaser for a review. And thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, or favorited this story. This was just a story floating around in my head for awhile. I never thought I would get such an amazing response.

Thanks to my awesome beta, xshynenstarx, who puts up with my grammar and spelling mistakes and tells me when this doesn't make sense. She's awesome and I owe any polishing to her!


	18. Is It Your Fall?

Rory tried not to panic as 5 minutes went by, then 10 minutes, then 15. She tried his cell phone several more times and it went to voicemail. She flipped through a magazine to pass the time and tried not to let her imagination wander to horror stories of Logan getting into a car accident, or eaten by a tornado filled with sharks.

Finally, after she had been waiting for 25 minutes, she saw Logan run in the sliding glass doors, frantically. She stood up and he saw her. He ran over to her and without preamble, he took her face in between his hands and kissed her hard on the lips. She kissed him back, allowing herself to just be happy that he was ok.

When they broke apart he immediately started apologizing.

"Ace, I am so sorry for being late," he said.

"What happened?" she responded.

"I got into a really bad car accident on the way here," he told her.

She ran her fingers over his body, looking for signs of injury.

"Oh my god, are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he answered. "The car is not. And my cell phone was thrown through the open window and the screen cracked and I can't turn it on and I didn't know your number by heart and I had to call Paul to come get me and he's waiting outside right now. But I had this whole thing planned where I was going to have a funny sign to welcome you and I was going to dress up like a chauffeur becausechauffeurs can be sexy, but then the stupid accident and the stupid, stupid phone…"

"Logan," she said, rubbing her hands over his arms, trying to calm him down. "What happened with the accident?"

"Some asshole t-boned me," he answered. "I was driving through a green light and they ran the red. Luckily it was on the passenger side and I was wearing my seatbelt and the window was open, so I didn't hit my head." Despite his reassurances, her face was still a mask of concern.

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. "Ace, I'm fine. And I'm 100 times better now that you're here and in my arms." She hugged him back, taking in his smell and the way his body felt.

He pulled back, slightly. "Paul's in a tow zone. We probably should get out there," he said.

She nodded silently, as he grabbed her suitcase. In his free hand, he grabbed hers and they walked out of the airport hand in hand.

It had been decided that the three couples would have dinner at Roger and Abigail's house. Rory and Logan would go back to his hotel for the night, and they would meet up again in the morning for the two hour drive to Napa. Sensing their tension and knowing it had everything to do with the accident, Paul joked with the couple on their way to Roger's house. By the time they got there, he had both Rory and Logan laughing.

Roger and Abigail lived in a beautiful home in Crescent Park. Paul and Logan walked in without knocking and headed right to the kitchen, where Rory smelled the an absolutely mouthwatering delicious dinner cooking. Abigail was in the kitchen stirring a pot and greeted all three warmly. Logan walked over to her and grabbed a carrot from the plate next to her. He kissed her on the cheek as she swatted his hand away from her ingredients, which made him grin before walking around the kitchen island to stand next to Rory.

"Please excuse your fiancé's manners, Rory. Can I offer you a carrot? Or maybe a drink?" Abigail asked with an amused look.

Rory looked at Logan and he sheepishly offered her a bite of his carrot.

"A drink would be great," Rory said.

"Already got it, Ab," Paul replied, handing both Rory and Logan bottles of beer.

"You two walk in and take over my kitchen," Abby said, scolding her husband's friends. "I swear, you're like teenage boys. Maybe Rory would like an option, or even a glass?"

"This is great," Rory assured her, motioning to the beer.

"Where's Rog, Chief?" Paul asked her.

Abby returned to getting dinner ready while answering. "Sadie was fussing, so he and Allie took her for a walk."

"Oh," Paul said with a gleam in his eye. "I guess it's obvious they're having an affair, then. The only right thing to do would be to even the score." He quickly crossed to Abby and dipped her, looking like he was about to kiss her. Suddenly, the dog started barking and the back door flew open. Roger walked in, followed by Alison.

"Get your filthy paws off my wife," Roger bellowed, humorously.

"Oh, Roger. Didn't see you there. We can explain," Paul deadpanned, setting Abby upright. She hit him with her wooden spoon.

Rory took in the scene with amusement. The couples were obviously very secure with one another. She looked over at Logan who was returning her gaze with a smirk. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her temple.

Roger got the dog out of the kitchen, and Alison was unstrapping Sadie from her car seat. She walked over to Rory and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Welcome to the madhouse," she said.

"Are they always like this?" Rory asked the other woman.

"Always. This is Sadie," Allie replied, introducing Rory to a blonde little girl around 6 months old. Logan took the child from Allie's arms and started dancing with her. She took Logan's spot and started talking to Rory.

"It's a zoo when the three of them are together," she told Rory. "I was the last one in, so I get how overwhelming it can be. None of our families live around here, so we became each other's family. The y boys are like brothers, Abby and I are like sisters, and now that you're with Logan, you're automatically one of us."

"So welcome to our crazy, fucked up family, Rory," Abby said from across the room.

Everyone laughed, including Rory.

"Ok, people, dinner is ready so get your asses in seats," Abby announced. Logan gave Sadie back to her mother and led Rory to the dining room. He pulled out her chair, something that elicited an "awww" from both Abby and Allie and groans from Roger and Paul.

"Come on, man, you're making us look bad," Paul groaned.

"Just because you don't have manners, fellas…" Logan said.

"Does he do that at home too, Rory, or is he just on his best behavior here?" Abby asked.

"Oh, he's pretty good about it at home too," Rory answered truthfully.

"Yes, fourteen cotillions weren't a complete waste of time," Logan answered, taking his seat.

The group fell into a comfortable conversation. Rory felt herself growing more at ease with the two other couples, and Logan's little touches, his hand playing with her hair, or his arm on the back of her chair, reassured her.

As they were finishing up dessert, the conversation moved to the remainder of the weekend.

Abby turned to Logan and said "I wish you guys would just stay here."

"I appreciate the offer Ab, but I haven't seen my girl in five days, and we wouldn't want to keep you up all night," Logan said with a wink.

"Logan!" Rory exclaimed, blushing and playfully smacking him on the arm.

The whole table laughed.

"He's only saying that because he let us stay with him once when our house was being fumigated. and wWe were apparently feeling amorous and the headboard was loud on the other side of the wall," Abby explained.

"Yes, well five times in one night?" Logan said. "I had to burn those sheets!"

* * *

The party broke up with promises of meeting at Paul and Alison's house the next morning because it was farther north so no one would have to back track. Logan borrowed Roger's car and drove Rory and himself to the hotel. Once inside the room, he embraced her and apologized again for being late.

She kissed him deeply and when they broke apart, she told him not to apologize.

"I'm just happy that you're ok," she said. "Now, let me see for myself that your body is okyou weren't hurt."

He happily undressed for her, and they spent the next few hours reconnecting.

* * *

The sun was just rising when Rory awoke the next morning. Even with the late hour in which they fell asleep, her internal clock woke her up at 8:30 am east coast time, or 5:30 am Pacific time. She untangled herself from Logan's body and wrapped a robe around herself. Bleary eyed, she found the coffee maker in the room and brewed a small pot before stepping out onto the balcony to watch the sun rise over the mountains.

It was silent, so she heard Logan open the sliding door. He slipped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck. They stood in silence for a few moments as the sun made its assent in a brilliant display of reds, oranges and blues.

"I'm so happy you're here," he whispered, not wanting to break the reverence of the moment.

"There is no other place I'd rather be," she replied.

Logan mentioned that he was a little sore from the accident. Rory led him inside with the intention of easing his muscles. One thing led to another and they were making love slowly. Dozing in each other's arms, they didn't awake again until 8. Logan wanted to get a new cell phone before they met the two other couples at 10, so they saved time by showering together.

* * *

Arriving at Paul and Allison's home, Rory noticed it was chaos, just as Roger and Abby's house had been the night before it had been the prior night. There were dogs barking, and everyone was running around. The nanny was walking behind Sadie as she crawled around the yard. The dogs were chasing each other and every once in awhile would show some interest in the baby before running off again. Paul was transferring the car seat from his car to the nanny's and Roger was helping Allie load their luggage into the back of the car.

"Is it really always like this?" Rory asked.

"Pretty much," Logan said with a smirk.

They soon got wrapped up in the chaos too, and before they knew it, they were in the back seat of Roger and Abigial's car, headed towards Napa. They pulled into the Bardessono, a beautiful resort in the heart of Napa Valley. The couples checked into their respective rooms with the promise to be out front in 30 minutes to start the vineyard tours. The front desk clerk let them know that their bags would be in their rooms by the time they returned that evening.

Logan grabbed Rory's hand and led her down the hallway. His excitement took over and he started running, dragging Rory behind him. She laughed at his youthful enthusiasm.

"Logan! What has gotten into you?" she asked.

Suddenly, he swung her around so that she landed pressed up close to his body. He kissed her, both still smiling.

"I'm happy you're here, Ace. I'm happy you get along with my friends. I'm happy that I get to marry you. Is that enough?" he answered.

She smiled at him and led him into the room.

Simple in design, but luxuriously decorated in earthy tones, their room was wonderful. Rory immediately fell in love with the oversized bed. She fell back and could swear she was being swallowed up by a cloud.

Logan flopped down next to her, but on his stomach.

"Like the room?" he asked.

"It's amazing. We didn't have to go so upscale, you know."

"I didn't choose the resort," he reminded her. "That was all Abby and Allie."

"Well I'll have to thank them. This is wonderful," she said.

He leaned over and kissed her. Before it could get too heated, he pulled back. "We have to get downstairs. We have a big day planned," he said.

Rory scowled which made him laugh. "What are we doing today?" she asked.

"It's a surprise," he said with a smirk. "And scowling at me isn't going to change that."

* * *

An hour later, they were at Somerston Vineyard tasting Cabernet Sauvingnon. They went to several vineyards and wineries in the afternoon including Girard Winery and Cornerstone Cellers. In addition to drinking different varieties of wine, they were looking over the beautiful scenery and walking through the countryside. Rory was taken aback with the miles of farms. She enjoyed spending time with the two other couples who teased Logan mercilessly, but still obviously loved him very much. Logan was grateful that Rory seemed to fit in so seamlessly. She got along with Abby and Allie as if the three were long lost friends. Even Roger and Paul seemed to be falling under her charms.

They returned back to their resort around seven and went to dress for dinner. Abby and Allie had arranged for the group to be seated outside at a table overlooking rolling hills and the sun that was setting behind them. It was the most spectacular thing Rory had ever seen and her breath caught in her throat. The group was more than a little drunk and probably far too loud for their surroundings, but they were having a great time together. Rory was much more comfortable around them and easily contributed to the conversation. Logan had never been prouder to have her next to him. He couldn't keep his hands off of her. Rory noticed that he was constantly touching her or leaning in to give her a chaste peck on the cheek.

The next day, after enjoying a leisurely brunch, they hit a few more vineyards. Sometimes the vineyards offered cheese and fruit. One vineyard, called Cestino, gave them a picnic basket full of cheese and wine and sent them out among the vines to enjoy an early dinner. Since most of the vineyard tasting rooms closed around sunset, Rory was surprised when they drove to one around 6:30. As they rounded a small hill, she saw a huge basket with a deflated balloon attached. She looked over at Logan.

"Hot air balloon?" she squealed.

"Yup," he answered. "And when we get to the top, I have another surprise for you."

The six friends climbed into the basket as the nylon balloon inflated. The colorful pattern on the balloon in reds, purples, greens and yellows was a stark contrast to the brilliant blue color of the sky. As they rose, Logan stood behind Rory, looking out over the beautiful hills and vines. The mountains and ocean could be seen in the distance. The sun was starting to dip in the horizon.

"It's beautiful," she commented in a hushed whisper. Speaking any louder would disturb the peace.

"Not as beautiful as you," Logan whispered in her ear. She leaned back against him as they watched the ground get further away.

Rory was so at peace, standing in Logan's arms that she almost didn't notice the activity happening behind her, but she turned just as the balloon operator threw a large cord over the side of the basket.

"Who wants to jump first," he asked the group. The women looked at him in shock while the men stood there, grinning like little boys.

"Oh, me!" exclaimed Roger.

"What exactly are you doing, dear?" Abby asked her husband, skeptically.

"They didn't tell you this was a bungee jumping balloon?" the operator asked while getting Roger fitted for his harness. Rory stared at Logan incredulously, and saw the glint in his eye. She started shaking her head.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," she said vehemently.

"Come on, Ace. Don't you remember jumping off that scaffolding? How exhilarating that is? In Omnia Paratus? I thought this could be a cute way of solidifying our 'you jump I jump' agreement."

"Why do you want me to jump off of things? Can't we go get tattoos like normal people?" she asked.

"You don't have to jump if you don't want to," he assured her. "I just thought it would be romantic."

"Romantic? Jumping out of a basket, a hundred and fifty feet above the ground, plunging to our deaths? Not so romantic, Logan," she said. "Do you remember Costa Rica? That wasn't so romantic."

"We jumped together at the beginning of our relationship. Why not jump together at the beginning of our marriage?"

Rory sighed. She couldn't deny that he had set up an adorable scene. Although she wasn't completely excited about making another jump, she was touched by the thought.

"Can we jump together?"

"Yeah, I have a tandem harness," the balloon operator told her.

She leaned close toher fiancé, and put her forehead against his. "Let's do it," she answered.

"Really?

Roger let off an excited yell and fell over the side of the side of the basket. They could feel the motion from his jump as the tether kept him connected. He was laughing the entire way down.

The balloon operator looked at Rory and Logan. "You're next?" he asked.

Logan looked at her, waiting for her answer, just in case she wanted to back out. She looked directly at the hot air balloon pilot and nodded. "Yes, we'll be next," she stated confidently. He handed them the harnesses and instructed them how to put them on as Roger was brought back up to the basket.

Once he was in again, Abby hit him in the chest. "You idiot," she scolded him. "You didn't even give me a chance to get used to the idea that's what you were doing."

Roger smiled and shrugged. "You would have talked me out of it," he replied.

Rory and Logan were hooked together and attached to the bungee. They were placed face to face, hugging each other, and led out onto the little platform. Rory looked down to the ground and felt her stomach drop.

"Ace, don't do that," Logan warned. "Look at me."

She took his advice and looked in his eyes.

"This thing with us? Our relationship? It's as much a leap of faith for me as it is for you. But as long as we're in it together, this is going to be an amazing ride. Are you ready for a crazy, amazing life?" he asked.

Rory looked deep in his eyes. "You jump, I jump, Jack," she said.

The balloon operator started counting. "Three!"

Logan's grip on her grew even tighter.

"Two!"

"In Omnia Paratus, Ace," Logan said before he kissed the end of her nose.

"One!"

Still looking in her eyes, Logan launched them off of the platform. Rory closed her eyes tight as she felt the rush go through her. She felt like she was flying but secure with Logan's strong arms wrapped around her. He was laughing and yelling, and when she opened her eyes, she saw him looking at her with so much excitement, she couldn't help but laugh as well. By the time she knew what was happening, they had gone up and come back down again and their jump was evening out.

Logan was so amazed by Rory. Although she was more reserved than he was, her adventurous side reared its head more often than not and she often managed to surprise him. Even though he knew it would be a hard sell, he had bet Paul and Roger that she would jump with him. Stemming from this initial bet, each man had bet that their own wife would jump. It was a bet he intended to settle up on as soon as they were back on land.

Rory looked into his eyes as they were being raised back to the basket and laughed.

"That was amazing!" she exclaimed. "Now I think I get why you do stupid shit like this. It's a total rush!"

Logan laughed. "So every year we are married, I'm going to make you jump off of something," he told her.

"Don't you dare," she responded. "I think this is the last jump for me."

"I bet I'll have you jumping a few more times in our lives," he said confidently.

"Rather sure of yourself, aren't you, Mr. Huntzberger?" she teased.

"Hey, I've succeeded twice now."

"Three times," she said. He knew she was combining the two actual jumps and their engagement including their engagement into the mix. As they rose above the ground going back to the security of the basket, he kissed her soundly on the lips, secure in the knowledge that wherever they made the jump, they would always be together.

* * *

A/N: Alright, you all have to forgive me. I've never been to Napa, been in a hot air balloon or bungee jumped, so I took a little bit of artistic license here. My apologies to anyone who has done one or any combination of the three. Feel free to give me tips on how to change the story to make it more realistic.

On a scheduling note…as you may have noticed, I'm updating this chapter pretty early. It's first of all because so many people were worried about Logan, I wanted you to know he's ok. Second reason is because I am going on vacation for the next week. Normally, I try to upload a new chapter every Sunday. The bad news is that I might not get the next chapter up on the normal schedule, but rest assured, I will try to post as soon as possible. I will also try to get teasers for reviews but be patient, it might take me a couple of days to do so.

As always, a special shout out and thanks to my beta, xshynenstarx, who did a lot to polish this chapter. If I had a million dimes, I would give you at least half.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading. You guys are the best.


	19. Meet Me At The Barricade

Allie and Abby couldn't believe that Rory jumped. That night, over drinks, they revered her as their queen. Allie had been too scared to go, but Paul jumped after Rory and Logan. Abby and Roger went together after some convincing on Roger's part. Allie was the only one who didn't jump, claiming that she didn't lose anything from the hot air balloon, so she had no reason to jump out to find it. But Rory was the first of the women to take the plunge so her courage was lauded. She tried to give the credit to Logan, but he threw it right back at her, saying that she was the one who made her own decision to jump.

The couples were leaving the next morning, so they stayed out later than normal. Rory had truly become one of the gang and felt their warmth embrace her like a friendly hug. They finally parted, promising breakfast before they left the next morning.

Rory and Logan awoke the next morning to pouring rain. Their flight left at 2, so the gang had decided on breakfast at 9:30 so they could get the couple to the airport by 12:30. The atmosphere was much more subdued. Everyone was a little sad to see the weekend come to an end.

After the cars were packed and everyone had checked out of their rooms, the group stood in front of the hotel on the large circular driveway saying their goodbyes. Rory started tearing up and Allie and Abby embraced her in a group hug. Allie was crying openly and the women laughed about how stupid they felt since they had just become good friends three days ago. In the meantime, Roger and Paul were lecturing Logan on coming back to visit sooner and giving him their subtle yet complete approval of Rory.

The three couples stood in a group and said their final goodbyes.

"Rory, as leader of this group," Roger started.

"Bullshit," Paul said. "You're not leader. Never were."

"And who do you think is? You?" Roger retorted.

Paul answered quickly. "No, your wife has your balls, so clearly, she's the leader."

The group laughed.

"Ok, well as husband of the leader of the group, I just wanted to say that we are so lucky to have brought our circle to a close with the addition of Rory. We didn't know something was missing until you got here."

He quickly grabbed Logan in a headlock and started rubbing his hair. "And you make this asshole happy – happier than I've ever seen him, so keep up the obviously very good work," he said with a smirk and a wink.

Logan freed himself and jokingly checked his watch. "Oh, gee, look at the time. Got a plane to catch."

One final round of goodbyes was said before Logan and Rory climbed into the back seat of Roger and Abby's car.

The conversation going back to San Francisco was light. They made it to the airport in great time. At the curb, Abby hugged Rory tight while the men unloaded their luggage.

"I'm not going to get sappy," she said with a smile, "but I'm so happy that we got to know you this weekend and I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

Rory hugged Roger while Logan was saying goodbye to Abby. With promises of calling soon, Roger and Abby got in their car and drove off.

Logan grasped Rory's hand and led her through the airport. Once through security, Rory went to the terminal to stake out two seats while Logan ran to the little café to buy drinks and a snack.

He fell back into the chair and grasped her hand. "Whirlwind weekend, huh?"

"It was perfect in every way," she responded. He leaned over and kissed her quickly on the cheek.

"I'm looking forward to getting home though," he responded. Although he had once thought California felt like home, Logan realized that his home truly was wherever Rory was.

* * *

Rory set up dinner with her grandparents, Lorelai and Luke, Christopher, and the Hunzbergers for the Friday night after they got back. Emily was hosting.

Logan got stuck in a business meeting, so they didn't leave until a little later than usual. He had begged Rory to cancel, but she knew that everyone had arranged their schedules for this. He came home grumpy, tired and stressed.

She told him she would drive so that he could unwind a little before having to battle his parents. Logan barely spoke the entire ride there and Rory let him have his silence.

They pulled up to the circular drive of the Gilmore's home.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Rory asked.

"No, I don't want to do this. That's why I asked you to cancel, but it's too late now," he snapped before getting out of the car and heading over to the front door.

Rory was taken aback. She quickly gathered her wits and bag and went to join him. Logan rang the bell and Rory tried to take his free hand, but he shrugged her off. Now, in addition to feeling nervous about how tonight would go, she was beginning to feel hurt and angry at his childish behavior.

The maid answered the door, and ushered them into the foyer. While Rory was handing the woman her bag, Logan walked ahead of her into the parlor where the others were gathered.

He greeted everyone and took a seat before Rory had a chance to even enter the room.

All through drinks, Rory glanced at Logan but he wouldn't return her gaze. He was cordial and polite, but the group noticed that he wasn't exhibiting the warmth that was usually there. He didn't speak to or address Rory or his parents at all. Rory was starting to get angry. When the maid announced that dinner was served, she held him back from the group.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked in a hushed whisper.

"Nothing Rory. Let's get in there," he replied.

"No," she insisted. "You're acting like an asshole. I don't know why you're pissed but I am not your enemy here and I really need you on my side tonight."

Logan narrowed his eyes. "I had a shitty day and now I have to come here and play nice with my parents after I asked you to reschedule? And you're wondering why I have I bad attitude?" With that, he turned and walked into the dining room. Rory stood looking after him, expecting that she would need to fight tonight's battle alone.

After the salads had been served, Rory spoke. "So, I wanted to get everyone in the same room because I think we need to talk about the budget for our wedding."

"Well, of course, we will pay for everything," Emily said.

"Now, hold on, Emily," Christopher spoke. "Typically, the parents pay for the wedding."

"Yes, and typically, the parents pay for schooling too, but I recall writing the checks to Chilton," Emily retorted.

"This is why I thought it was good for everyone to get in the same room," Rory cut in, trying to stop a fight. "Obviously, this is not a typical situation, so we need to discuss how this is going to work."

"Well, this is an important union. I think I speak for Emily and Richard as well as our family that we will need to invite certain key business associates to the wedding," Shira said.

"I will need to have business associates there too," Logan stated. Mitchum snorted and Logan stared at him. Rory made a mental note to ask Logan about that later when they were speaking again.

"Look," Logan stated. "I understand the politics of this wedding, but at the core of it, it is my wedding and it is Rory's wedding. I know that whomever pays will have the most say. I want Rory to have what she wants. If that means that I need to pay for it, I'm more than willing."

"Now Logan, neither you or Rory have the experience to throw a party of this magnitude," Shira said.

"No, you most certainly do not," Emily stated. "Richard and I will pay for the wedding. Shira, if you and Mitchum would like to cover the rehearsal dinner and the flowers, that will be lovely."

"Good, so it's decided," Mitchum said.

"How is that decided?" Logan asked.

"Logan," Mitchum started.

"I'd like to buy Rory her dress," Lorelai said.

"OK, I think that will be nice," Richard said.

Emily sighed. "Lorelai, you don't know how to pick out…"

"Do not finish that sentence, mom. I am more than capable of helping Rory pick out a suitable dress."

Emily sighed. "Fine."

"So, it's decided. Shira, Mitchum? You will cover the rehearsal and flowers. Lorelai will cover the dress, and we will cover the rest," Richard stated.

"Actually, no, it's not decided," Rory said. "Grandma, I want you to be involved, but as Logan said, this is our wedding, and I think we all need to remember the point of the event."

Emily looked at her pointedly. "Rory, do you know how many inches apart the proper tapers should be?"

Rory had no idea, so she looked back to Emily in silence. Lorelai raised her hand. "Ooh! I know! A perfect six inch radius must remain between two tapers to allow for maximum ambiance without giving too much of a glare. This is called a Wicktum setting," Lorelai explained. Emily looked at her daughter with an impressed expression. Luke looked at her incredulously, and Christopher snickered.

Taking in all of their expressions, she shrugged and speared another carrott. "What? I was in cotillion classes until I was 15."

"My point is that you don't know how to host a proper wedding, dear," Emily said. "Best to leave it to the experts."

Rory looked down at her chicken. It was pointless to fight. This had now officially turned into the Emily Gilmore show.

After dinner and dessert, the couples said goodbye. In the driveway, Christopher pulled Rory aside. "Look kid. They took over in there, but I want to contribute, so if there is anything you want that Emily says no to, I'll give you my credit card. Seriously, anything you want."

"Thanks, Dad."

"It's your wedding, kid. Don't let them bowl you over," he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

The trip back to New York was quiet. Rory was still angry from Logan's earlier treatment. As they reached exit 26 on the Merritt Parkway, Logan finally spoke.

"My dad came to my office today," he stated.

Rory looked away from the road for a second. "Why did he do that?"

Logan laughed humorlessly. "He came to tell me in no uncertain terms that I am to return to the family business. He wants to retire and I am to take over for him. He told me that it's time for me to stop screwing around and to pull my head out of my ass."

"Are you kidding?" Rory asked, incredulously. "What did you say?"

"I asked him to leave my office. I mean, the nerve. I have my own life now. I don't take orders from him."

"I'm really sorry, Logan," Rory said. "But I hope you understand why we needed to have this dinner tonight."

"I do, Ace. And I'm sorry I was such an asshole. I just really didn't want to see him tonight. I didn't tell you because I knew it would upset you too and I figured one of us being mad at him was enough."

"I wish you had told me earlier. I could have run interference," she said.

"There was nothing you could have done," he said, grabbing her hand.

They drove in silence for a few more minutes, both lost in their thoughts. Finally, Rory spoke again.

"Logan, I was really upset tonight. You were so cold and I had no idea why. I wanted to go in as a joined force and I felt like we were divided."

Logan kissed her hand. "I know, and I'm sorry. I guess having a run-in with my father made me revert to someone who doesn't handle things well. I should have talked to you, but I was so busy being pissed off at nothing going my way today, that I acted childish. I sometimes need space to process without you wanting to fix it. I know it wasn't the right way to handle it. Will you forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you, but just talk to me next time. Let me know what's going on. Let me know why you need your space and I'll happily give it to you."

The rest of the ride back to New York was comfortable, with Rory telling Logan jokes to try to make him laugh. For a moment, in that car, they were safe from the interference of the older couples. They were free to laugh about having cupcakes at their wedding and becoming members of the Peace Corps. Until reality came crashing down again, the couple was content to live in the fantasy bubble that they had created in their car on the Merrick Parkway.

* * *

Emily called the following week to ask Rory to come to Hartford to put the final touches on the engagement party. They had planned to hold it in the beginning of September. She reluctantly agreed, realizing how much time the planning was taking.

That evening, Rory was sprawled out on the couch. Her legs were on Logan's lap and they were sharing a pint of Ben and Jerry's Phish Food ice cream.

"I have to go to Hartford this weekend to finalize details for the engagement party," Rory told him, as he offered her the carton.

"Really? Is that how you really want to spend your Saturday?" Logan asked taking the pint back and dipping his own spoon in it.

"Of course not, but I also know that we need a say in all things party planning," she reminded him.

"Well, we could make it a Connecticut weekend. Spend the weekend with your mom and Luke? Have some quality time before the baby comes?" he suggested.

"That sounds wonderful," she said. "Let's invite Honor, Josh, and Mia over for dinner."

"Ok. Check with your mom first. Make sure it's ok."

The next morning, Rory called Lorelai at the Inn to ask if they could spend the weekend after party planning with Emily. She agreed and told Rory that there was a brand new festival that weekend. Taylor had decided that Stars Hollow needed a tomato throwing contest to help spark tourism revenue that was lost when the corn crop didn't bring in its usual yields. He had decided that since Spain held a well-known tomato throwing contest, La Tomantina, Stars Hollow would become the Spain of the Americas. However, being cognizant of the clean-up, he had ordered barrels of already smushed tomatoes to be delivered so that people could dip their feet in and not get covered from head to toe. In addition to the tomatoes, the town would serve bruschetta, pasta, pizza, and bloody mary's. There was a decorate-a-tomato face contest for the kids as well. Rory laughed, realizing that this festival was a stretch, even for Taylor. Lorelai encouraged her to ask Honor and Josh along, knowing that the festival might be a fun time for Mia.

* * *

Rory arrived at Emily's home at 10:00 on Saturday morning. After a migraine inducing 7 hours of planning, they had the cake, invitations, guest list, entertainment decorations and food finalized and Rory was on her way to Stars Hollow. She pulled up to Luke's and saw Logan sitting at a table near the window with Lorelai. Lorelai was animatedly telling him a story, and he was listening intently. As soon as she got out of the car, his head swung around. He gave her his charming smile and she blushed and headed into the diner.

She sat down and immediately leaned her head into Logan's shoulder.

"Luke," Lorelai yelled. "We need coffee here!"

Luke came over with a steaming cup of coffee. Rory regaled them with the tales of 24-carat gold flecked invitations and koala bear shaped marzipan. After a burger from Luke's, she felt better. The threesome decided that tonight was the perfect night to subject Logan to his first Pippi Longstocking night at the Black, White and Read movie theater.

Honor, Josh and Mia met them at Luke's the next morning for breakfast. The Tomatina was already starting with a hundred half barrels filled with pureed tomatoes out for people to squish. Ms. Patty going through one final dress rehearsal before their big show, and the stands were being set up with various tomato-themed foods and activities. As they were taking the last sips of their coffee, Kirk burst into the diner and excitedly exclaimed "It's starting! The Tomantina is starting!"

As he whirled back around he caught a look at Logan and stopped dead in his tracks. "You're here again?" he asked.

"Yes, Kirk. It would appear that way," Logan answered, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Look, the biggest tomato was already promised to me, so don't try anything sneaky. It won't work," Kirk threatened.

"I wouldn't dream of taking your tomato, Kirk," Logan replied seriously. Rory, and Lorelai were struggling to hold in their giggles, and Honor and Josh were watching the exchange with a mixture of amazement and concern.

Logan's answer seemed to satisfy Kirk because he turned around and walked out of the diner.

* * *

The afternoon was beautiful and the group had a blast at the festival. Mia was the only one who tried the smashed tomatoes, and she giggled and danced in the vat of red mush. Rory soundly beat Logan at Morey and Babette's bobbing for tomatoes booth, and they all equally hated Mrs. Kim's tofu pasta but pretended to choke it down in front of her. They both enjoyed and were horrified by the intermediate students from Ms. Patty's dance studio who put on a slightly inappropriate show about the making of a caprese salad.

Around 6:00, Rory and Logan said their goodbyes to the group. Lorelai had invited Honor, Josh and Mia to go back to her house for coffee. Rory suspected they were starting the talk about her bridal shower/bachelorette party. She was happy to see them getting along as they were the two she need support from as she was planning her wedding. Rory and Logan needed to get back to the city so they did, full of tomatoes.

* * *

In the weeks ahead, Rory found herself busy at work. She had just received a lead about a planned mosque and Islamic Cultural Center to be built two blocks from Ground Zero. It had turned into a bigger political story, and her editor wanted her to see it through the end.

She was grabbing a salad for lunch and reviewing her notes downtown when her cell phone lit up with an incoming call from Lorelai.

"Hey there," she answered. "I was thinking about you this morning. Know how you think instant mashed potatoes are too much work? Well, they now have these awesome things where you buy the mashed potatoes in the cold food section near the hot dogs? And you pop them in the microwave, and voila! They're done!"

"Sounds yummy," Lorelai answered distractedly. "Listen kid, I'm on my way to the hospital. My water just broke."

"What?" exclaimed Rory.

"Oh, hey, hon? I'm going to put you on with Luke. I feel another contraction coming on," Lorelai said.

"Rory?" Luke's voice came over the phone.

"Give me the details," Rory responded.

"Well, your mom's in labor. I'm taking her to the hospital now," Luke answered. "So, Rory, are you ready to be a big sister?"

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter had a lot of random things in it, but I thought all of them were important. Thanks for being patient about the posting schedule. We're back on our normal schedule...for now. I'll be back on the teaser for a review promise this week, so let me know what you think!

I can't end the chapter without a shout out to xshynenstarx who has been very patient with me with this story. Thanks for being so awesome!


	20. Good Luck, Bad Luck, Survivor

"_Give me the details," Rory responded._

"_Well, your mom's in labor. I'm taking her to the hospital now," Luke answered. "So, Rory, are you ready to be a big sister?"_

"Oh my gosh, yes!" Rory exclaimed. "Do you want me to come up now?"

Secretly, she was hoping Lorelai said no, but knowing this was an important day in her mother's life, she would put aside her aversion to child birth and hold her hand if needed. She also knew this was an important day for Lorelai and Luke as a couple and she didn't want to interfere.

Luke had put the phone on speaker, so Lorelai answered.

"No, hon. Why don't you and Logan come up when he's out and clean? We'll call you when he's here."

"Thank you thank you thank you, mom. Erm, I don't really know what to say to end this. Have a good birth? Happy labor? Good luck?"

"Ha! We'll call you soon," Luke said.

Rory immediately called Logan. She was so excited she was vibrating.

"Hi Ace," he answered calmly. "How is your morning?"

"Logan! My mom is having the baby!" she exclaimed.

"Are we going up now? Do you want me to pick you up?" Logan asked already gathering his stuff.

"No, they're going to call me when he's there. Can we go visit when he's here?" she asked.

"Ace, we can go visit whenever you want to."

Each went about their days, and that night when they were home making dinner, Rory got the call she had been waiting for. She had been glued to her phone all day, so when she saw Lorelai's number flash on the screen, she answered it immediately.

"Mom? Is everything ok?"

"Yes kid. We have a baby boy. He's here and he's perfect."

Rory could tell that her mom was smiling. Even though they hadn't finished making dinner yet, without preamble, Logan got up from the table and started putting it away. He knew that Rory would want to see her brother sooner rather than later.

* * *

They arrived at the hospital at 7:00 bearing flowers and balloons. Rory practically ran to Lorelai's room. When she walked in the door, the pair was watching TV with the baby slumbering beside them. Lorelai lit up when she saw her daughter and sat up straighter on the bed.

Rory greeted her mother with a warm hug while Luke and Logan shared a hearty handshake.

"How are you? Did it hurt a lot?" Rory asked after they had settled in.

"No, it was nothing like I remember with you," Lorelai answered truthfully before joking "That means I already like your brother better than you."

Rory peered over the basinet at the sleeping baby. He had a dark head of hair and beautiful alabaster skin.

"Er, do you want to hold him?" Luke asked.

"Oh yeah," Lorelai jumped in. "Please feel free."

Rory picked up the sleeping infant. He wiggled a little bit but stayed asleep. She held him in her arms and was immediately in love with him.

She barely heard Logan ask his name, she was so enamored of the little guy.

"William Richard Danes," Lorelai responded. "Will for short."

"Hi there, little guy," Rory said softly to the baby. "I'm your big sister, Rory. I'm going to spoil you so badly. It doesn't matter that I'm 25 years older than you, we're going to be the best of friends."

Logan's heart was swelling watching Rory interact with the baby. He couldn't help but imagine a day when it would be their own baby in her arms.

Rory was talking softly to the infant, so Logan made small talk with the older couple.

"How big was he?" Logan asked.

"Six pounds, thirteen ounces," Lorelai responded. "He's a little early, but he's perfect. They're letting us go home tomorrow."

Rory turned to him. "Logan, do you want to hold my baby brother?" she asked.

Logan was obviously much more comfortable with the infant than Rory had been. He had visited Honor and Mia right after she had been born and stayed for a week, so he was a pro.

"Isn't he perfect?" she whispered in his ear.

"He is," Logan answered.

They stayed for a few more hours chatting with Luke and Lorelai. It was obvious to Rory that her relationship with her mother had changed forever. Although they were still best friends and closer than anything, it was clear in that hospital room that Lorelai belonged with Will and Luke in the little Connecticut suburb, whereas Rory belonged in New York with Logan. They would always have a strong-as-steel bond, but it wouldn't be Rory taking Lorelai home and making her comfortable as she recovered; it would be Luke.

The nurse came in and reminded them that the new mommy needed sleep. They said their goodbyes with the promise of visiting soon. Luke walked Rory and Logan out.

"Congratulations, Dad," Rory said, giving him a hug. "He's beautiful and perfect."

"Yeah, we did ok," Luke said with a smile.

They parted ways, Luke walking back to his family, and Rory and Logan walking to their car. On their way to the car, Logan grabbed Rory's hand and squeezed. She looked up at him, beaming. They didn't need to exchange words to know what the other was thinking.

* * *

Logan didn't let go of her hand the entire ride home.

"Did you ever think about it?" he asked.

"What? Having kids?

"Yes. Do you want kids?"

"I don't know," Rory answered truthfully.

Logan remained quiet.

"Why? Do you?" she asked.

"I guess I always imagined that I would have them," he said. "That was always in the plan. Grow up, get married to trophy wife, sire the next heir."

"It's not like that anymore though, is it?" Rory asked.

"No, but I guess I always imagined I would have kids."

They were quiet for a few moments while both collected their thoughts. It was Rory that broke the silence.

"It's not that I don't want kids. It's just that while you were raised with a plan and kids as a part of your future, I was raised with the 'kids are a ton of work and you should never have them unless you are one thousand percent sure you can care for them' lesson. In my mom's book, it wasn't even something you started thinking about until you had already completed all of your life goals."

"So, you've never thought about it?" he asked.

"Honestly? No. I haven't," she replied. "There's so much that comes with it. It's not just 'I want kids' and then, done, boom, you have a kid. You have to think about your job, daycare, breastfeeding vs bottle feeding, pre-schools….plus, I've never been around a kid. How do I even know that they'll like me?"

"Mia likes you. Your little brother liked you."

"He's 6 hours old. He doesn't have an option," she said with a smirk. "Look, I'm not saying never, I'm just saying let's get those conversations out of the way before we do."

"So we'll need to make a pro/con list?"

"Now you've got it Huntzberger."

"I can live with that," he responded, officially putting the conversation to sleep...for now.

* * *

Over the months they had been living together, Rory and Logan had started a tradition on Saturday mornings. They took turns running to the newspaper stand on the corner and buying The New York Times. By the time they got back to the house, the other would have made coffee, and they would stay in bed reading the paper together and discussing articles they found interesting.

The Saturday of their engagement party, it was Rory's turn to grab the paper. When she got back, Logan had two large mugs of coffee, but he was also fully dressed.

"No," Rory said upon seeing him.

"I just got a call, Ace. Something is messed up with the books. We're trying to close quarter two and the numbers aren't matching."

"We agreed to leave for Hartford by one. Will you be back in time?" she asked.

"I hope so, but if I'm not, I'll just meet you up there," he said, kissing her on her temple.

She slumped down on the kitchen stool.

"Ace?" He waited until she looked at him.

"I love you," he finished.

"Love you too," she replied.

With that, Logan grabbed his keys and left while Rory pulled out the newspaper and tried to enjoy her solitary morning.

One o'clock came and went with no sign of Logan. Rory headed up the Connecticut to help her grandmother with final touches.

Around five, Rory's cell phone vibrated in her back pocket. She pulled it out and saw Logan's name on the display.

"Hey you," she greeted him. "Are you already on your way up?"

On the other line, Logan sighed. He hated disappointing her.

"Ace, this is taking a little longer than I expected."

"No," she said. "This is our engagement party. It will not be understood if you aren't here."

"I'll be there, but I'm going to be late," he replied.

"No! Logan, I need you here. It's going to be bad enough dealing with my Grandmother and your mother, but mom might not be here. I need you. Besides, these are your colleagues coming tonight."

"Ace, we found something big. It's important that I stay here to see this through the end."

Rory's anger was rising. She understood that his company was important, but she really needed him here by her side tonight. "You didn't want to become your father? Well guess what, you're being your father right now."

Logan didn't want to worry her, so he was being purposely vague. Sensing that he wasn't going to win this fight, he decided to come clean.

"Ace, we just found a four-hundred million dollar accounting mistake. If we don't find the error, we're going to lose the New York office which means I'll have to move back to California." Rory was quiet. "Do you trust me that I will be there as soon as I can?"

"Before the party is over?" she bit back.

"Yes, I promise. And do you trust me that I'll take care of you having backup?"

"That's not the point, Logan," she argued.

"I know, but until I can get there, you will have backup. I promise."

"Fine," she relented.

"Ace, I love you," Logan told her.

"I know it's not your fault, I'm just disappointed. Just get here when you can, ok?"

Rory hung up the phone just as Emily was walking into the room.

"Was that Logan?" Emily asked.

"Yes," Rory answered, slipping the phone into her back pocket.

"So, is he on his way?" Emily asked.

"No, not yet, but he will be here soon," Rory lied, avoiding her grandmother's gaze.

* * *

The party was in full swing. Rory was grateful to have a couple of her bridesmaids there. Most of the bridal party turned down this party in favor of the less formal housewarming party Rory and Logan were having later on. Honor and Josh had come in early, and Honor was glued to Rory's side. They had left Mia at home because it was past her bedtime.

Rory was surprised to see her mom and Luke walk through the door. A sleeping Will was snuggled in Lorelai's arms.

"Mom! You came!" Rory said, rushing over to them.

"Yeah, kid. Will can sleep anywhere, and I didn't want you to feel like I didn't love you anymore or that your little brother was more important," she said in a teasing tone.

Emily appeared in the foyer. "Lorelai! I didn't think you were going to make it," she said, pleasantly surprised.

"Well, I thought it was important. We figured that Will could sleep anywhere. He's a good sleeper."

"Well, I set up a crib in your bedroom upstairs. And a rocking chair. There is a monitor up there too. It's discreet, not one of those monster walkie-talkies," Emily told her.

"You set up a room for Will?" Lorelai said with tears in her eyes. She wasn't used to kind gestures by her mother.

"I figured you would be here enough to warrant it. Friday night dinners and such. We didn't want to exclude our grandson or give you an excuse not to come."

"Thanks, mom."

"Yes, well, you know the way if you need to go up there. Please excuse me. I see some people I need to speak with."

Rory, Lorelai and Luke watched her retreating form.

"That was uncharacteristically considerate," Luke commented. Turning to Lorelai, he asked "want me to take him up?"

"No, let me have him," Rory said holding out her arms. "It might detract from the fact that the man to whom I'm celebrating my engagement isn't here yet."

"Really? Why not?" Lorelai asked.

"Something with an accounting error. He promised he would be here as soon as he could,' she explained.

"Oh kid, I'm sorry. How is Emily handling it?" Lorelai asked.

"She's glaring at me every five minutes. It's not my fault!"

As Rory had predicted, Will was a fantastic deterrent, and very few people asked about Logan. Will stayed soundly asleep in her arms.

About fifteen minutes after the party started, Honor found Rory.

"There are two men in the foyer that are looking for you," she told Rory.

Rory excused herself from the conversation she was in and walked towards the front door. She heard them before she saw them.

"No, way. I am Rory's escort for the evening. Why would she choose you when she could choose me?" spoke a familiar Australian voice.

"Why would she choose you when she could have me?" asked Colin.

"More importantly, why would she choose Logan when she could have one of us?" Finn asked.

"It's the blonde hair," Rory answered, stepping into the foyer. "Hi boys. What are you doing here?"

"We were sent for back-up," Finn answered.

"Logan wanted us to come and act like your personal bodyguards until he can get here," explained Colin.

Looking around, Finn said, "This seems like quite a shindig. If it wasn't a Hartford party, I'd be offended that we weren't invited."

"You were invited, Finn. You said you didn't want to make two trips to 'the devil's playground,' aka Hartford," Rory reminded him.

"What is that in your arms, love?" Finn asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"This is my brother, Will. He's serving as a good distraction from my missing fiancé," Rory answered.

Colin peered over and the sleeping infant. "Is it contagious?" he asked.

Rory laughed. "Come on you guys. I'll get you a drink."

* * *

By 8:30, Logan was still not there. Will had woken up and was quietly observing his surroundings. Rory continued to hold him as she mingled with the guests. She saw Christopher standing with Mitchum, Shira and Honor so she decided to make her way over to that group, a little worried about what was going to happen.

"Yes, sir," Christopher said as she walked up to the conversation. "Straub was my father."

"Ah, good man," Mitchum said.

"Mitchum, do you remember the day that we met Straub and Francine for cocktails at the Flamingo bar?"

"Dad did like his bourbon," Christopher answered.

"So what is it that you do, Christopher?" asked Honor.

"I sell software to corporations," he said. "Basically, I give companies solutions for anti-virus software as well as some other options for accounting and operations."

"Oh, how interesting," Shira said, clearly not interested.

"He was top salesman in the country last year," Rory broke in.

"You must be so proud," Shira said, showing that she didn't think highly of the honor. "Rory, it's amazing that you became such a successful journalist with the examples that were set for you as a child."

Christopher caught her tone and looked at Rory incredulously.

"Christopher, I'm sure that's quite an accomplishment," Mitchum interjected.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to go refresh my drink," Christopher said. "Rory, Honor? Can I get you something?"

Both women declined, but Rory followed him to the bar.

"Wow, that was ballsy," Christopher said to Rory after he had placed his drink. "Shira is exactly as you described."

"Sorry dad," Rory said. "She's not interested in anyone who doesn't have a senator on speed dial. And, she's just a bitch. I am very proud of you."

"Thanks kid," he said putting his arm around her shoulders. "I learned a long time ago not to let people like that bother me. As long as my girls can still claim me, I'm ok."

Rory avoided Mitchum and Shira for the rest of the evening. She allowed them to mingle with their guests while she mingled with Logan's guests in his absence.

True to their word, Colin and Finn did not leave her side. They brought her food when she asked, they kept her drink refilled. They were taking their jobs very seriously.

A couple of minutes before 9, she was standing in a group with a few ladies from the DAR and their husbands. Colin was getting her a club soda and Finn was using the restroom. She felt a hand on the small of her back and turned towards it ready to admonish Finn for getting too handsy. Instead, the hand belonged to Logan.

"You're here," she said quietly.

"I told you I would be," he responded just as quietly.

"Logan, may I introduce you to Carl and Regina Davies, Joseph and Mildred Evans and Charles and Melinda Hughes? Regina, Mildred and Melinda are in the DAR with me."

They exchanged pleasantries. At that moment, Will started to fuss. "Will you please excuse us? I should give him back to my mother," Rory said.

Logan followed her as she left the group. "What did I miss?" he asked her as they made their way through the house.

"Well, your mother cut my father down to size, Mrs. Paddington from the DAR is completely wasted, and my little brother is an amazing distraction to my missing fiancé," she said.

"I'm so sorry, Rory," he said.

"Eh, we'll talk about it when we get home. Just enjoy what's left of the party. Do you want a drink? I made sure they had Macallan for you."

"Ace, you're the best," he said, kissing her on the cheek.

Coming upon Luke and Lorelai, she handed the squirming baby to them. Luke scooped the infant out of her arms.

"He's been quiet all night. I don't know if he's hungry or wet, or what," Rory told them. Will let out a hearty cry.

"Yup, that's a wet cry," Luke said. "I'll take him upstairs and change him and then put him down in the crib." He excused himself from the group and headed towards the stairs.

"Hi Logan," Lorelai greeted. "Heard you had a little trouble today."

Logan chuckled. "The joys of owning your own business," he answered with a shrug.

The rest of the party went off swimmingly. Rory and Logan were able to act like an adoring couple, without any tension between them. After the party, they were standing in the foyer saying goodbye to Lorelai, Luke and Will. Colin and Finn had disappeared somewhere. Rory had a sneaking suspicion they left as soon as Logan had walked in the door.

"Do you want to stay with us tonight rather than driving back to the city?" Lorelai offered.

"Thanks, Lorelai, but I took a helicopter here. I figured we could easily go back in that," Logan offered.

"Woah. Fancy. Ok, well you two have a wonderful night. Great party kid," Lorelai said. "Thanks for insisting on pigs in blankets. The sight of my mother eating one of those will forever be etched in my memory."

"Really Lorelai," Emily called from the next room. "I'm so happy I could entertain you."

They said their goodbyes and the older couple left.

Rory walked into the room where her grandmother was directing the clean-up. "Is there anything I can help you do, Grandma?"

"No, of course not dear. You and Logan can head out if you'd like."

Rory gave her grandmother a hug. "Thank you for the party, Grandma. It was the best engagement party I've ever been to."

Emily smiled and asked the maid to grab Rory's purse.

* * *

Rory had assumed that Logan had driven. The fact that he had taken the fastest mode of transportation possible helped to soften her disappointment. It reminded her of the day that her grandfather was in the hospital and Logan took the helicopter to the hospital. The conversation was non-existent as they enjoyed the views of the city.

As soon as they walked in the door of their house, Rory silently took off her heels and went up to the terrace. She was leaning over the rail thinking when he came up behind her.

"Are you too mad to talk?" he asked.

"No, I'm not mad anymore. Just disappointed."

Logan sighed. "Do you understand that I needed to do it?"

"Not really. Why couldn't Paul and Roger take care of it? They weren't even coming to the party."

"Because, they are the programmers. They deal with the product development. I deal with anything relating to the business. Anything that happens with the finances is what I do. They would have no idea what we were looking at."

She turned towards him. "I'm just concerned. This is happening more. I don't want to be the nagging fiancée, but seriously Logan. You're missing more and more because of work. We're not even married yet. Is this how it's going to be for the rest of our lives?"

"Ace, I don't want it to be like that. I assure you. I want to be home with you all the time, and if I could figure out a way to get paid for pampering you and feeding you grapes and worshiping your body every chance I got, I would. But I need you to understand. I am the CEO of a billion dollar company. I have 150 employees under me. If my company goes out or something is wrong, it affects millions of people. That comes with a certain level of responsibility too. I'm trying my hardest to maintain both. Do you understand that?"

"Logan, I refuse to be a work widow. I don't want to constantly worry about you missing events because of your company."

Logan wrapped his arms around her. "I know, and that's part of the reason I am so in love with you. Ace, I can't promise you that this will never happen again, but I can promise you that I will only do this stuff when it's absolutely necessary. Today, it was absolutely necessary. We weren't going to have payroll or rent for Monday."

Leaning back into his embrace, she asked "Well, did you figure it out?"

"Yes, and all is right with the world again. Is all right with us?" he whispered in her ear.

She sighed. "Yes, I suppose. I might feel better if you kiss me though."

"Happily," he answered leaning in to make her wish his command.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was a tough one to write. Thanks so much to xshynenstarx for helping me through my writer's block. You're amazing. Because this one took a couple of revisions, I didn't get out teasers. I apologize to everyone who was looking for one and didn't get it. As it turns out, sometimes real life (or writers block, or a combination of both) sometimes gets in the way.

Thank you to everyone for reading/reviewing/favoriting this story. It's nice to know that other people subscribe to the universe that lives in my head. Next chapter will be up as soon as possible!


	21. Never Be Just Who They Want You To Be

Rory was putting the finishing touches on dinner when she heard the door slam. She jumped before she heard Logan's voice.

"Rory!" he yelled from the foyer.

She moved to the top of the stairs knowing that Logan didn't yell for her unless something was extremely wrong.

"We need to talk," he said, coming up the stairs.

"Logan, what's wrong?" she asked.

He gave her a fast kiss on the lips and moved past her into the kitchen.

"Oh, good. Dinner's ready? I'll go change and we can talk when we eat," he said, running up the stairs.

Rory put the finishing touches on dinner, but her good mood was now replaced with one of worry. It wasn't often that Logan came home so frantic; in fact, he had never come home this way. He was usually much gentler and had a much calmer approach.

Logan padded into the kitchen as Rory was putting the plates on the table. He looked much more comfortable in workout pants and an old Yale t-shirt. He came up behind her and put his arms around her waist settling his face in the crook of her neck and inhaling her sweet scent. After the day he had, he took comfort in her familiar smell and the way her body molded to his.

"Logan? You're scaring me," she said.

He chuckled and released her. "Sorry, Ace. That wasn't my intention."

"So what's going on?"

He helped her take the last dish over to the table and sat down. Rory was sitting at the head of the table and Logan was sitting to her immediate left, facing out towards the back yard. They sat close together, something Logan had a tendency to do when he felt like he needed her support. Rory noticed that his face turned into the mask he wore when he was trying to keep his temper in check.

"My father came to visit me again today. He told me, again, that I was to finish my 'nonsense' with my company and return to HPG."

"How did you respond?" she asked.

Logan sighed. "At first, I was furious. I already told him no, but the more I thought about it, I don't know, Rory. This might be good."

Rory cocked her eyebrow. "How do you figure?" she asked.

"You want me to be home more, right?"

"Yes, but I don't see how you'll be home working at HPG. I know how much your father is away."

"HPG has something that my company doesn't," he said. "A million yes-men willing to do my bidding. I've worked so hard to make sure I didn't surround myself with minions that are only there to do whatever I wanted. However, if I work for HPG, I can definitely get away at 5:00 every night because other people will be there to pick up the slack."

Rory let his words tumble around in her brain. Yes, she did want him around more, but she could never ask him to sacrifice what he had made.

When Logan went to California, he had embarked on a journey that no one could have predicted. He had noticed a great idea from Paul and Roger but he took that idea and made it huge. When the partners created their company and named it Tome after what Logan claimed was a shared love of literature, they had no idea how big it would become and the rate at which it would grow. Experts in the industry called their company the next Google and it was touted in the trades as the technology company that would revolutionize the way business was done. Paul, Roger and their teams continued to expand upon their original idea and Logan continued to be extremely hands on with the business transactions. The three worked well together and sincerely respected each other.

Their company wasn't as big as Huntzberger Publishing Group, wasn't a publically traded company like HPG, and Logan had made sure that the business model was very different. He encouraged employees at all levels to come to him with ideas and give honest feedback on his, and he felt that was one of the reasons that they had grown so much. Where Mitchum was surrounded by a group of sycophants, men in their early 40's who had worked in the newspaper industry for years, Logan preferred to surround himself with the most intelligent people he could find, regardless of their age, race, or background.

Rory knew that stepping back into a role where he was forced to be around men who only wished to do his bidding would slowly suffocate his ambition, drive, and passion for business. As much as she wanted him to maintain a "normal" 9-5 workday, she would never even dream of asking him to give that up.

Putting her fork down, she stood up and crawled into his lap. He nuzzled the side of her neck, taking comfort in her proximity.

"Logan, I would never, ever do that to you."

"Do what?" he asked, sincerely puzzled.

"I don't care if you work 7 days a week for 14 hours a day. Going back to HPG would make you miserable. You know it, I know it. And I would never ask you do to that, whether it was for a good reason or not. My role as your fiancée and eventual wife is to make sure that you DON'T give up those dreams."

"So you're saying I shouldn't go back to work for HPG?" he confirmed.

"No, you need to stay right where you are," she assured him. "I know I get grouchy about you being gone, but last night when we were lying in bed, and you told me the new idea Roger was developing…you were so excited about it. More than you were ever excited at HPG. I want you to be excited about your work."

"Thanks, Ace," he said, kissing her sweetly. "So just to be clear, I'm staying with Tome, right?"

"Yes, if that's what you want," she answered.

"So what happens now?" Rory asked crawling off his lap and going back to her chair. "Mitchum isn't going to like being told no."

"I don't know," Logan said honestly. He knew Mitchum would try something, but he wasn't sure what.

Rory chewed a carrot. "Who will take over?"

"Probably my cousin Nick," Logan answered. "He's made a bit of a game out of kissing Mitchum's ass. I'm sure he and the board will be happy to run out the family side of the business."

Rory look worried as Logan let the subject slide. He reassured her that he could handle whatever Mitchum threw at him. He knew he would be punished, but he was determined to protect his family, whatever it took.

* * *

Although he had played it off, Logan was really concerned about how Mitchum would react to his decision to stay at Tome. Never one to handle not getting his way, Logan knew that Mitchum could bury them in legal proceedings, and although they might not have merit, he could drag them through the mud and essentially ruin their business. He told Rory that he needed to go to the West Coast for a few days for investor meetings, but he primarily went to talk to Roger and Paul. Rory was busy putting the final touches on their engagement/housewarming party so she encouraged him to go. Paul and Roger, along with their wives would fly back with Logan for the party.

The day that Logan got to Palo Alto, he took Roger and Paul out to lunch. He filled them in on Mitchum's demands. He was touched by their protectiveness of him.

"No way. If you want to stay here, we'll do whatever we can to make sure that you can stay with us," Roger said.

"Do you want to stay, Logan?" Paul asked quietly. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer from his friend. "We don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to do."

"Yes, of course I want to stay," Logan assured them. Thinking of a way to make them understand, he thought back to how welcome he felt when he was around Paul and Roger's families, including their parents. Knowing that his parents were nothing like that, he tried to explain. "You both have wonderful parents, so you don't understand how it was for me as a child. When I was four, I told my dad that I wanted to be a fireman and he told me to stop being stupid, that I would take over the family business for him. I was never Logan the son, or Logan the little boy. I was Logan the heir. I rebelled against that as soon as I knew what it meant. It was never an option, just like he's trying to tell me that it's not an option now. "

"How did you get out?" Roger asked.

"Rory," was Logan's answer. "Her mother left that world when she was 16 and had Rory. She gave me the courage to leave. I knew Rory would be there to support me no matter what. It's easier to turn your back on it when you have an emotional safety net even though that safety net fell through for a bit."

"Ok, so what does it mean now that Mitchum wants you back?" Paul asked.

"Well, you don't provoke a bear without serious consequences," Logan warned. "My guess is that he'll try to sue us."

"On what grounds?" Roger asked.

"I don't know, he'll find something. Intellectual property, patent infringement…none of it will have merit, of course, but he can bury us in legal fees. He has vast resources, more than we have."

Paul scrunched up his face. "Intellectual property?"

"Yeah. Since I worked there, some of the ways our business is set up is like HPG because it made sense."

"Ok, so what do we do?" Paul asked.

"Well, for the next few months, we need to be certain that everything is 100% on the up and up," Logan told them. "Any patents we apply for need to be kept in complete secrecy until they are complete and filed. Any reporting needs to be done early. We can't push anything off."

"Done," they answered in agreement.

"Thanks guys," Logan said. "I'm sorry that I'm dragging our company, and you, through this."

"Logan, we'd rather go through a lawsuit that bankrupts us than lose you as our partner," Roger said, taking a sip of his whiskey.

"I'll drink to that," Paul echoed. Logan sat back, feeling fortunate for the people he had in his life.

* * *

The California gang, consisting of Paul, Roger, Allie, Abby, and Logan took a red-eye to JFK. Rory picked them up at 9:00 on Saturday morning in a rented mini-van. She was so happy to see Logan again, but even happier to see her new friends.

When they got back to the house, Rory sent the boys off for a golf game while she, Allie and Abby met Lorelai for a spa day. Luke was bringing Will to the party later that night.

After their facials and massages, they were wrapped in white fluffy robes and their feet were being pampered.

"Ugh, I could fall asleep right here," Abby groaned.

"Go ahead," Rory told her. "We'll wake you up when it's time to go."

Abby closed her eyes and sighed in contentment.

"I figured you both could go home and take a nap while mom and I set up for tonight."

"No way," Allie said. "I have an 8 month old. I'm used to no sleep. I'll help you set up."

"Well, we'll see how you feel when we get home," Rory said.

Rory was pleased that Lorelai got along with Allie and Abby swimmingly. Allie and Lorelai had bonded over their babies, and Abby respected Lorelai's business acumen.

Two coats of Don't Socra-tease Me! Later, the women were in a cab on their way back to Rory and Logan's house. When they got there, Abby immediately went upstairs to take a nap while Lorelai, Allie and Rory ordered lunch and made a list.

Abby woke up around 3, at the same time the boys arrived home from their golf game. Rory was grateful for the help as everyone worked in tandem to set out food, re-arrange furniture, and put out decorations.

Rory was putting the final touches on her hair when Logan got out of the shower. He took in her black and metallic cocktail dress. She was stunning. The dress had a fitted bodice with a sheer V-plunge illusion that lead up to a round neckline. Metallic jacquard panels made her appear taller than her 5'6" frame and her metallic and black Jimmy Choo shoes matched the dress perfectly.

"You are stunning," he told her before he kissed her. She felt his arousal through the thin towel tied around his waist. Pulling away, she admonished him.

"We have 30 people arriving in 5 minutes. Get dressed," she ordered before stepping out of the room with a wink.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Logan walked downstairs, fully dressed and looking for his fiancée. When he spotted her, he stood back for a moment to take her in. The first thing he noticed was the way she greeted their guests. She was warm and welcoming with everyone, complementing the women on their attire or hair. He walked down into the foyer and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"You are so utterly sexy, I want to do very naughty things to you," he whispered in her ear.

She blushed and giggled. "We have a house full of people. Save it for later," she said with a smirk. She turned around in his arms and took in his appearance. He was wearing his new dark grey Gucci suit with a white shirt and no tie. His hair was perfectly mussed and he was wearing the aftershave that she liked.

"You look good enough to eat," Rory told him quietly. Lost in their own little bubble, he kissed her.

They broke apart when a familiar voice said "Ew, get a room." The voice belonged to Paris.

"We have one, and you're standing in it," Logan teased.

Rory and Logan stepped out of the doorway to let their new guests enter the house. Luke followed them in. After exchanging greetings, Logan took Will's car seat from Luke and let him know that a pack-n-play had been set up in the library for the infant.

"Thanks," Luke said. "We can probably put him down for a bit. It's his bedtime now, so he should sleep until two or so." Logan led Luke upstairs while Rory showed the newest arrivals upstairs and made introductions.

Along with her mother and step-father, they were expecting several other couples with kids. Honor and Josh were bringing Mia, and Christopher was bringing Gigi. Some couples were grateful for the night of adult interaction and had decided to leave their children at home, like Paul and Allie and Lane and Zack. They had set up the library for the kids to hang out in and eventually sleep. Several couples had decided to spend the night, and Luke and Lorelai were one of them.

Over the next hour, their guests arrived, each one representing a different part of the couple's lives. At one point, Logan stepped back and took in the room. Rory was having an animated conversation with April, George, his husband, and Honor. Colin and Finn were discussing music with Zack and Lane. Lorelai and Luke were talking about California with Josh, Allie, and Paul while Christopher, Richard and Hugo were debating the merits of mobile advertising. Paris and Doyle were laughing at something that Roger had said, probably at Abby's expense, if the look on her face gave him any indication. He caught Rory's eye and she winked at him before turning back to their friends. His childhood had been so cold and barren and he had always believed that was the norm. He would have never believed that his home could be so full of the love and warmth that was filling it now.

Seeing Logan off to the side looking contemplative, Honor excused herself and stood next to him. When she spoke, she mirrored his thoughts.

"It's amazing. Growing up in the house we did, that your home is like this," she said. "Thank God for Rory."

"No, Honor, thank God for you."

Honor looked at him completely baffled.

"You don't realize the influence you've had on my life, do you?" he asked. "You were the one who put notes in my lunchbox on special days. You were the one who always bought me the coolest presents for my birthday. Without you, I would have never known unconditional love. I most likely would have pushed Rory away. My house would definitely be much colder if it hadn't been for you."

Honor hugged her brother. "Honestly, I always felt guilty that they put so much pressure on you from such a young age. I just did what I could to ease my guilt. And of course, you're my little brother. I loved you and wasn't going to ignore you."

"It was more than that, and you know it," Logan countered.

"What can I say? You made me laugh," she answered with a shrug.

Logan put his arm around his sister and steered him over to the bar. She was making too much sense and being way too serious. It was clear that she needed another drink.

After pouring her cocktail and sending her off to bug Rory, Logan was deciding which group to join when he saw Finn making his way over.

"I see you invited the enemy," Finn said without preamble.

"The enemy? Who in this room is an enemy?" Logan asked.

Finn pointed to Roger and Paul. "Enemy 1, enemy 2."

Still confused, Logan asked "Why are they your enemies?"

"Competition!" Finn explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ah, you're talking about our fine adversaries," Colin said, joining the conversation.

"Guys, Roger and Paul are not your competition or adversaries. You guys have been my best friends since childhood. They're my business partners."

"And groomsmen," Finn pointed out.

"Yes, they are like family, but I don't see how that affects you," Logan said.

"Competition!" Finn exclaimed.

Logan took a deep breath. Sometimes talking to these two was enough to drive someone insane. They were like children, so he decided to use the tone and logic he would with a child.

"Finn. Colin. Just because Roger and Paul were invited to the sandbox doesn't mean I don't want you to play anymore."

"We'll see about that," Finn said, stalking off. Logan sighed and poured himself another drink.

Turning to Colin, he begged "Please tell me you understand what I'm saying."

"Oh, I do," Colin assured him. "But this is Finn's deal and I've known him longer so I have to play along."

He continued after finishing his drink. "Just remember, this is Finn's world. We only live here."

Logan shook his head and watched his friend join Rory and Lane who were having a very animated conversation.

* * *

A few hours later, the party was winding down and only a few of their close friends and family were left. Logan realized that Colin and Finn were purposely avoiding Roger and Paul. He decided to organize an activity that would put them all on the same team. Gathering the men, along with Josh, he led them all up to the indoor basketball court on the top floor of the house.

"Alright, Gentlemen," Logan proclaimed in a very official tone of voice. "This is a no holds barred fight to the death. You are my groomsmen, so whomever wins gets my love and approval."

They jeered and scoffed at him, and after a lot of mocking, Logan laughed and changed his tone.

"Ok, ok…..Colin, Finn, you guys have been my family since I was in grade school. Roger, Paul, you are my business partners and my brothers in California. Josh? Well, you're my actual brother-in-law. I want you all to get along and I don't want any weirdness."

By this time, the women had ventured up to the top floor and were watching them, waiting to see what Logan had up his sleeve.

"Skins versus shirts!" Finn cried as he started to take off his shirt.

Logan and Colin groaned.

"Oh dear God, man, keep your clothes on!" Logan demanded. "Ok, time for teams. Roger, Colin, you're on a team. Paul, you're with Finn. Josh? Pick your side."

Josh chose to go with Roger and Colin which left Logan with Finn and Paul.

"Skins!" Finn cried again.

"Finn, do you really need help remembering who is on your team?" Colin asked.

"No," he responded. "I just really want to take my shirt off."

He was met with protests from all sides and finally gave up the fight.

The men played a rousing game of three on three in the half court. Rory was thankful that the rooms were completely sound proof since Mia, Gigi and Will were sleeping in the room next door. After an hour, Colin, Roger and Josh were up by 5 points and they called it a night.

"Great game, man," Colin said, patting Roger on the back.

"Thanks! You have one hell of a jump shot," Roger said back to him. "Where did you learn that cool dribble?"

Across the room, Paul and Finn were also exchanging pleasantries. They began to make plans to go out for drinks the following afternoon before Paul and Roger left for home. It seemed that Logan's plan to bring his best friends together had gone completely according to plan.

* * *

The following week, Logan was finishing up a budget projection when his secretary, Amelia, paged him.

"Logan, you have a visitor. His name is Nicolas Petersen. He says he's your cousin."

"Thanks Amelia. You can send him in."

Logan put the final touches on his excel sheet just as Nick was being showed in. He stood up and offered a handshake to his cousin.

"Hey, Nicky. What are you doing here?" Logan asked as he offered Nick a seat.

"I wanted to talk to you about this HPG CEO position."

Logan sat back down and leaned back, steepling his fingers.

"Look, I'm pretty sure you don't want the position," Nick said. "And I'm pretty sure you don't want Mitchum coming down on you for not wanting the position. Stop me if I'm wrong."

Logan remained silent.

"That's what I thought," Nick continued. "I think I have a solution that will benefit both of us."

Logan cocked his eyebrow. "I'm interested," he said.

"I'll be the CEO. I've been working under your father for 7 years. I understand what it takes and I want to do it. But he's going to be really angry at you for not stepping in. What if you, and Rory when you're married, sit on the board? We can give you three votes and give her 2two, that way you have the majority vote, and the Huntzberger family can continue to have a say."

"You'd be ok with that?" Logan asked.

"I don't want to waste my time on stupid revenge lawsuits andthat are neither productive nor fruitful. Listen, I know you're smart enough for the job. That's not the case here. I know you're smart enough for the job. I think this is a way that we all can get what we want. I know you're smart enough for the job. I get the run the company, Mitchum gets his family to retain control, and you get to stay at Tome. It's a win-win-win. Of course, it might be a harder sell for Rory because she would have to work for a Huntzberger newspaper. She couldn't sit on the board of HPG and work for another paper."

"OK, you've given me a lot to think about," Logan said. "Mind if I get back to you?"

"Nope, thanks for hearing me out," Nick replied.

Nick left and Logan sat down in front of his computer, feeling like all of his problems had just been solved. He couldn't wait to tell Rory.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting. Real life has gotten very very busy lately, so if there is a delay, I won't be for more than a couple of weeks, I promise. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed my little story. You guys are amazing.

Thanks also to xshynenstarx for her mad beta-ing skills and help through writer's block. She's pretty awesome.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
